Gwaechanha
by N A E S U
Summary: Kyuhyun yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit? -brothership-
1. Chapter 1

Title

 **Gwaenchanha**

Chapter

 **1**

Author

 **Nae**

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Brothership**

Main Cast

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. And other**

Disclaimer

 **All of you Know, but I still hope Kim Kibum would truly be mine**

Summary:

 **Kyuhyun yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?**

Warning :

 **OOC,typo(s), ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya yang menjurus ke arah membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , apa dia benar-benar hanya tidur?"

"Hn… kau pikir apa? Koma?"

" _Ani_ , _Hyung_ … dia tidur seperti bayi. Rasanya tidak tega setiap kali harus membangunkannya."

"Dia terlihat lebih manis saat tidur."

"Seandainya ia semanis ini saat bangun."

" _Mwoya,_ Siwon _Hyung_? Hae _Hyung_?"

.

.

Bagi Kyuhyun, sempurna itu adalah saat ini. Saat ia terbangun, wajah kedua _hyung_ -nya yang dihiasi senyuman simpul nan manis, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang memenuhi bola matanya. Pemandangan terindah yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain di dunia ini selain dirinya. Kedua orang yang begitu disayanginya setelah _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Kedua orang yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya setiap saat. Kedua orang yang juga ingin selalu ia lindungi.

" _Ireonna,_ Kyu…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu _namja_ berkulit pucat itu kembali menutup matanya yang sempat terbuka. Ia menggeliat pelan. Terusik oleh tangan kekar yang mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Tanpa membuka mata, Kyuhyun tahu kalau si pemilik tangan kekar itu ada putra sulung keluarga Lee, Lee Siwon. Si _namja_ tampan yang begitu baik hati, pendiam, ramah, murah senyum, dan pekerja keras. Dan suara yang ia dengar tadi, tentu saja milik Lee Donghae. _Hyung_ keduanya yang _easy going_ , asyik, ramai, cerewet, _slengean_ , dan juga kekanakan. Kyuhyun hafal betul setiap hal dari mereka. Sehafal mereka pada setiap detil yang ada dalam dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun selalu ingat kata-kata _appa_ -nya dulu..

Saudara itu adalah tidak ada rahasia antara mereka. Saling terbuka, saling tatap, saling bicara, dan saling berbagi. Karena cara itulah yang akan membuat mereka saling mengerti, saling melindungi, saling menjaga dan saling mencintai.

Mengingat hal itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia kangen sekali dengan Tuan Lee itu. _Appa_ -nya yang paling gagah dan baik hati seperti Lee Siwon.

"Kajja, Kyu. Bangunlah! _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan paling enak untuk kita."

Bagi Kyuhyun, sempurna itu adalah saat ini. Saat aroma masakan _Eomma_ yang terhirup hingga menggelitik cacing-cacing di perutnya. Membuat tubuh kurusnya yang selalu menolak bangun pagi itu, seketika terangkat. Tak tahan menahan bau wangi yang _Eomma_ ciptakan. Ah, wanita yang di matanya selalu menjadi wanita tercantik nomor satu itu memang paling bisa. Paling bisa segalanya.

"Ah, _ne,_ _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Mengucek mata sipitnya. Menguap lebar, dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Lantas terduduk lemas, menatap kedua _hyung-_ nya dengan sayu, tampak berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi. Percayalah, _namja_ yang saat ini duduk di bangku kelas satu Senior High School itu begitu menggemaskan. Membuat kedua _hyung_ -nya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak-ngacak rambut berantakan dongsaeng mereka itu.

"YA, _Hyung_! Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?"

.

.

"KYUNIE!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Chwang! Speaker ponselku bisa rusak!"

"Hahaha… kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku sudah mandi dan keluargaku sudah menungguku di meja makan. Kau menggangguku. Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah ke luar. Segera!"

.

.

Bagi Kyuhyun, sempurna itu adalah saat ini. Saat ia membuka jendela dan angin musim gugur pertama menyapa kulit wajahnya yang bersih putih dan terawat. Saat angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun dan bunga-bunga, berjatuhan dan memenuhi halaman rumah sederhana tempat ia dan keluarga kecilnya menetap. Saat angin musim gugur membelai manja wajahnya, menyampaikan sejuta rindu yang terpendam jauh dari pedalaman hatinya. Angin musim gugur yang paling Kyuhyun sukai di sini, di rumah sederhananya, di kota kecilnya, Gyeongju.

"Aku tidak ingin sahabat baikku melewatkan sejuta salam rindu tahun ini. Nikmatilah sarapanmu, dan semoga harimu hari ini menyenangkan, Kyu. Aku tutup teleponnya, _ne_?"

Tut

Bagi Kyuhyun, sempurna itu adalah saat ini. Mendengar suara ceria sahabatnya. Teman masa kecilnya yang paling perhatian, teman masa kecilnya yang paling tahu semua hal tentang dirinya. Bahkan sepertinya ia jauh lebih tahu Kyuhyun dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Shim Changmin, si tukang makan, yang begitu baik hati.

" _Kajja,_ Kyu. Kau lama sekali."

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Donghae _Hyung_ tampak menyembul di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia terlihat memasang raut wajah pura-pura kesal. Kyuhyun tahu, tidak ada di antara kedua _hyung_ -nya yang benar-benar bisa memarahinya.

"Ah, _ne, Hyung_. _Mian…"_ Kyuhyun menutup jendela kamarnya yang sempat ia buka, lantas berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan di lantai bawah bersama Donghae.

"Pagi, _Eomma_ …" sapa Kyuhyun saat tiba di meja makan. Ia menarik kursi di samping _eomma_ -nya sementara Donghae mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon, berhadapan dengannya.

"Pagi, Kyunie, putranya _Eomma_ yang paling tampan." Nyonya Lee tampak tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Ie mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun. "Makan yang banyak, _arraseo_?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum bahagia melihat betapa manisnya adegan di hadapan mereka.

Bagi Kyuhyun, sempurna itu adalah saat ini. Bahagia bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Kalian juga, makanlah yang banyak." Wanita paruh baya itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kedua putranya yang lain. Tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya yang khas. "Hari ini, mari kita habiskan energi kita untuk berjalan-jalan," ujarnya. Donghae mengangguk semangat dan Siwon hanya tersenyum setuju menanggapinya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa, yang langsung menatap bingung anggota keluarganya.

"Maksud _Eomma_?"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini, Kyu. Kita habiskan waktu sepuasnya bersama-sama." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun di sela kunyahannya.

" _Jinjja?"_ Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak jalan-jalan bersama mengingat betapa sibuknya mereka satu tahun terakhir ini.

" _Ne_ , Kyu. Kita ke makam _Appa_ dan setelah itu kita akan berkeliling Gyeongju. Kita habiskan waktu di sini sebelum kita pindah ke Seoul."

"MWO? A-apa yang _Eomma_ katakan barusan? Pindah?" Kyuhyun memekik tertahan. Ia menatap _Eomma_ dan kedua _hyung_ -nya bergantian. Meminta penjelasan.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini saat keputusan yang sudah mereka ambil beberapa hari yang lalu itu mereka beritahukan padanya. Kyuhyun akan menolak mengingat betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun dengan hidupnya saat ini. Betapa enggannya Kyuhyun meninggalakan jutaan kenangan bersama _Appa_ yang pernah tercipta di rumah ini.

"Kyu…"

" _ANI_! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Suara decitan kursi terdengar keras. Disusul dengan gebrakan pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan kasar, membuat seluruh penghuni meja makan itu menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , tolong jangan paksa aku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

Siwon berada dalam pilihan sulit sekarang. Suara serak dan parau Dongsaeng terkecilnya itu membuat hatinya dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Donghae sampai saat ini bahkan belum bisa menghentikan tangis _Eomma_ di lantai bawah sana sejak satu jam ini. Membuat si sulung Lee ini benar-benar berada pada pilihan dilematis.

" _HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun berteriak begitu tak mendapat respon apa pun dari Siwon.

Siwon terlonjak. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah dipenuhi air mata. " _Ne,_ Kyu. Mari kita pikirkan ini bersama-sama. Mari kita ambil jalan terbaik untuk kita." _Namja_ berlesung pipi itu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menenangkan adiknya. Ia merasa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tinggi. Bukan rahasia lagi untuk Siwon dan juga yang lain kalau adik bungsunya ini akan mudah sakit saat berada dalam kondisi tertekan sedikit saja seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku bahagia berada di sini, _Hyung_. Kenapa kita harus pindah? Apa alasan kalian ingin meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela isakannya. Tidakkah _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ - _hyung_ -nya tahu kalau kebahagiaan Kyuhyun terletak di alur hidupnya saat ini?

"Kita tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan tempat ini juga, Kyu. Alasan _Eomma_ menangis di bawah bahkan sama dengan alasanmu sekarang. Sama-sama tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya saja, memang sudah waktunya kita meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi, percayalah, Kyu… ini semua untuk kebaikanmu."

Setelah kepergian _Appa_ satu tahun silam, Siwon yang paling tahu bagaimana sulitnya menjalani hidup, hingga ia harus turut bekerja keras untuk membantu _Eomma_ menghidupi anggota keluarganya. Ia harus banting tulang untuk Kyuhyun, Donghae, _Eomma_ , dan juga dirinya sendiri. Dan satu minggu yang lalu saat _Eomma_ dan juga dirinya dipecat dari pekerjaannya, ia sempat frustasi, sampai akhirnya _Eomma_ mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang layak dari teman lamanya di Seoul. Mereka pikir itu kesempatan emas yang tidak bisa ditolak mengingat begitu susahnya mendapat pekerjaan baru.

"Aku takut hidupku tidak sebahagia dan sesempurna di sini, _Hyung_. Aku akan meninggalkan banyak hal yang belum tentu aku dapatkan di tempat baruku nanti. Aku tidak yakin akan tinggal di rumah seperti ini, aku tidak yakin akan mendapatkan teman sebaik Changmin di sana, dan aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan _Appa_ sendiri di sini tanpa kita."

Kyuhyun melesakan wajahnya di bahu Siwon. Sungguh! Baginya, sempurna itu adalah, kebahagiaannya saat ini. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah hidupnya akan sesempurna sekarang di tempat barunya nanti?

"Ayo kita lihat lebih dekat apa yang tidak kau yakini itu, Kyu. Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak melihat dan merasakannya. _Hyung_ janji akan membuat semuanya lebih sempurna dari ini."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku jika aku melanggar janjiku."

.

.

 _To be continue…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bisa dibilang masih prolog. Jadi, maaf pendek dan geje.**

 **Review or no, I just wanna say, thanks fo reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title

 **Gwaenchanha**

Chapter

 **2**

Author

 **Nae**

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Brothership**

Main Cast

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. And other**

Disclaimer

 **All of you Know, but I still hope Kim Kibum would truly be mine**

Summary:

 **Kyuhyun yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?**

Warning :

 **OOC,typo(s), ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya yang menjurus ke arah membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , apa dia benar-benar hanya tidur?"

"Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu, Hae. Tentu saja ia hanya tidur. Kau pikir apa?

"Ah, ani, _Hyung_. Tapi dia tidur seperti orang mati. Apa dia masih bernafas?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku kasih dia nafas buatan, _Hyung_?"

"Ide yang bagus."

"YA! _EOMMA_ , HAE _HYUNG_ MENCIUMKU!"

.

.

Wajah Kyuhyun kusut. Dari sejak keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan aggota keluarganya yang lain di ruang tengah, putra bungsu keluarga Lee itu tampak tidak tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Nyonya Lee yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu malah sibuk menatap sebal kedua _hyung-_ nya yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

" _Appa_ selalu ingetin kita untuk tidak menunjukan wajah seperti itu di depan _Eomma_ , Kyu." Siwon berujar santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang malah semakin memajukan bibirnya. Membuat _namja_ itu semakin terlihat lucu di mata Nyonya Lee.

"Salahkan Donghae _Hyung_ yang sudah membuat _mood-_ ku hancur!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. " _Aish_ … kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun mengelap-ngelap kasar bibirnya.

"Semua _yeoja_ begitu menginginkan ciumanku. Kau harusnya besyukur karena tidak perlu memintanya." Donghae semakin asyik menggoda adik satu-satunya itu. Ayolah, ia tidak mencium Kyuhyun dengan ciuman yang benar-benar ciuman. Bibirnya hanya menempel sepersekian detik sebelum akhrinya Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya bahkan hingga ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Adiknya itu terlalu berlebihan sekali. Lagi pula ia masih termasuk golongan _namja_ dengan otak waras yang masih berharap mendapatkan _yeoja_ secantik Seohyun SNSD, atau seorang aktris yang lucu dan imut seperti Yoon Seung Ah.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau menjijikan, _Hyung_ …"

"Sudahlah! Kyu, kau sudah berkemas?" tanya Nyonya Lee sembari mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. " _Eomma_ , aku sedang tidak enak badan. Bisakah kepindahan kita diundur sampai aku merasa lebih baik?" Kyuhyun menatap _Eomma_ -nya dengan penuh harapan.

"Kita sudah membicarakan semuanya sejak semalam, Kyu. Dan kau sudah menyetujuinya." Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang merajuk saat ini. _Dongsaeng_ -nya ini tentu saja sedang berpura-pura.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganku di jalan nanti? Misalnya, aku mengalami vertigo, menggigil, mual, muntah, kejang, koma, dan meninggal?" sarkastis Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Kyu. Cepatlah berkemas. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Nyonya Lee berujar lembut sembari mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh harapan. Berharap putra bungsunya mengerti dengan segala keputusan yang telah diambil dan berhenti merajuk seperti kemarin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Melesakan tubuhnya semakin dalam ke punggung sofa. Menunduk dan menatap nanar ujung-ujung kakinya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau pergi sebelum bertemu dengan Changmin, _Eomma_. Aku bahkan belum memberitahunya kalau kita akan pindah. Aku takut dia terluka dan marah saat tahu aku akan pergi tapi tidak memberitahunya sejak awal. Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu sedih dan lirih.

"Aku tidak akan kecewa padamu selama kau menjadi sahabat yang baik, yang tidak pernah mengecewakan keluargamu, Kyu…"

Tanpa komando, kompak bola mata dengan warna pupil berbeda itu berputar ke arah yang sama. Memastikan pemilik suara yang baru saja bertepi di telinga mereka. Changmin, sahabat baik Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. _Namja_ dengan tinggi berlebihan itu sekilas memberi salam dan membungkuk hormat sebelum tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Changmin dengan canggung. _Aisshh, kenapa dia terlihat tidak marah? Apa dia sama-sama ingin aku pergi dari sini juga?_ Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sekilas Changmin menatap Donghae yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan barang-barangnya. Kemarin malam Donghae menghubunginya dan memberitahu tentang kepindahan mereka sekaligus memintanya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja Changmin begitu sedih mendengar kabar itu. Tidak akan ada yang rela ditinggal pergi oleh sahabat yang selama bertahun-tahun menemaninya. Apalagi sahabat itu seperti Kyuhyun. Baik, jenius, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Tapi, jika itu memang untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun, ia tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun agar selalu di dekatnya.

"YA, Chwang! Jangan menatapi Donghae _Hyung_ seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah setuju _hyung_ -ku disukai oleh _namja_ sepertimu." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannya. Donghae yang sempat mendengar jelas kata-kata Kyuhyun, turut menoleh ke arah Changmin dan menaikan salah satu alisnya, tak mengerti. Siwon dan Nyonya Park tampak tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Eh?" Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya. Cukup lama mencerna kata-kata pedas Kyuhyun. Sampai otaknya yang agak lemot itu mengerti dengan baik apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, wajahnya seketika memerah dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. " _Aiisshh,_ kau pikir aku ini apa, huh? Aku masih normal tahu!"

"Kau menatapi Hae _hyung_ terus dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentu saja itu karena wajah Hae _Hyung_ lebih menarik dari pada pertanyaanmu. Kau pikir, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Memangnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu, huh?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. _Kajja_! Kubantu kau berkemas." Lantas tanpa menunggu persetujuan, _namja_ yang sering Kyuhyun panggil Chwang itu melenggang pergi ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aiisshh! Chwang _pabo_!"

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kau tahu dari mana aku akan pindah?" Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Menatap Changmin yang sudah tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya. "Maksudku, sebenarnya, kenapa kau selalu tahu semua tentangku?" sambung Kyuhyun sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Itu tak penting, Kyu," jawab Changmin menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tampak kosong. Ada luka kehilangan di balik bola mata polos itu.

"Changminie…" Kyuhyun turut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Changmin. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada apa yang sedang Changmin lihat juga. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan semudah itu juga merelakanku pergi dari sini. Kau tidak ingin aku tetap di sini dan membantuku membujuk _hyung_ -ku dan _eomma_ untuk tetap tinggal, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah pandangannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Sisi egoisku mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Tetap bersamaku. Masih banyak waktu yang ingin kuhabiskan denganmu. Berangkat sekolah bersama, belajar bersama, memancing bersama, bermain di pantai, bersepeda, menemanimu mengunjungi makam Lee Ahjussi. Aku bahkan belum bisa mengalahkan permainan game-mu. Tapi…" Jeda sebentar. "Aku bisa apa, Kyu? Aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan orang-orang yang bahkan sudah aku percayai akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Sebenarnya, aku takut tidak akan mendapatkan teman sebaik dirimu."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ada duanya di dunia ini." Changmin mengubah posisinya jadi menyampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. "Kau mungkin tidak akan menemukan teman sebaik diriku, Kyu. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin teman yang lebih baik darimu. Aku hanya ingin teman sepertimu, Chwang."

"Kyu, dengarkan aku, _ne? Separation is an absolute fate._ Seabadi apa pun persahabatan kita, akan ada waktu di mana kita berpisah. Dan tidak ada perpisahan yang tidak menyakitkan. Karena kau tahu? Saat kita berpisah dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang mati dalam diri kita sebelum hidup dan tumbuh yang lebih baik dari itu.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Ia sibuk menghalau air matanya untuk tidak meluncur seenaknya.

" _Gwaenchanha,_ Kyu. Selama ini Tuhan memberi kita waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bersama-sama. Dan saat ini, Tuhan ingin kita berpisah untuk menguji seberapa kokoh persahabatan yang sudah kita pupuk bertahun-tahun lamanya…

…satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Kyu. Aku tidak sebaik, tidak seperhatian, dan tidak sepengertian seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Tapi, demi Tuhan, aku menyayangimu, Kyu. Pergilah! Hiduplah dengan baik di Seoul sana. Bukalah lembaran baru yang lebih baik di sana. Bertemanlah dengan banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Tetap sehat dan jaga _Eomma_ serta _hyung_ - _hyung_ -mu. Percayalah kalau mereka begitu sayang padamu, Kyu. Kau boleh melup—"

"YA! Berhentilah berbicara, Chwang! Tidakkah kau tahu semua yang kau katakan itu begitu menyakitiku?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya mata Changmin yang juga sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya. " Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kau menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau kau berani merindukanku."

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Kyu." Tanpa ba bi bu, Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menahan air matanya. Dan baru saat ini ia membiarkan air matanya meluncur dengan bebas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu. Aku pasti merindukanmu. Pasti merindukanmu, Kyu."

Dan tangis Kyuhyun pecah saat itu juga. Ia mendekap Changmin dengan erat. Meluapkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang akan ia tanggung nanti. Pelukan dan tangis perpisahan yang saling bersahutan itu mengusik keheningan ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggal pergi juga. Angin musim gugur yang menelusup masuk lewat celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, mengabarkan kerinduan yang mendalam yang akan tercipta.

Persahabatan dan kebersamaan mereka begitu indah. Rasanya terlalu tega ketika waktu memaksa mereka melepasnya.

.

.

 _Percayalah kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyu. Saat kau sampai di Seoul sana, kau akan tahu seberapa menyenangkannya pindah rumah itu. Mungkin rasanya seperti mendapat sepatu baru, tas baru, atau sepeda baru. Mungkin juga senyaman saat kita menulis di halaman baru yang masih kosong dan bersih. Kau hanya tinggal menikmati hidupmu yang baru. Jalani kisah hidupmu dengan bahagia._

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamar barunya. Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Dibiarkannya udara musim gugur menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan angin musim gugur yang ia rasa di Gyeongju sana. Mungkin sedikit menyebarkan hawa kerinduan yang lebih tebal juga dalam. Changmin benar, semuanya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Rumah baru, tempat tidur baru, lemari baru, udara baru, pemandangan baru, dan segalanya yang serba baru. Sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun menatap langit yang dihiasi sirus-sirus tipis itu dengan kerinduan yang mendalam. _Appa, di mana pun aku berada sekarang, aku yakin kau dan tangan Tuhan selalu menjaga dan melindungiku._ Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Donghae tampak menyembul di balik pintu kamarnya. _Hyung_ keduanya itu tampak lengkap dengan pakaian olahraganya. " _Jogging_ pagi, eoh?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Ani. Kita baru saja tiba tadi malam, _Hyung_. Kita belum tahu banyak tentang tempat ini. Aku tidak mau kita tersesat."

"Ayolah, Kyu… kalau tersesat, setidaknya kita bersama, tidak sendirian." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Pasti sifat manja _hyung_ -nya ini sedang kambuh.

"Kau bisa mengajak Siwon _Hyung_."

"Dia sudah berangkat kerja sejak tadi bersama _Eomma_." Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Teman lama _Eomma_ langsung meminta mereka bekerja hari ini juga," sambung _namja_ sembilan belas tahun itu sembari menutup jendela kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu… ayolah, temani aku, ne? Aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim yang banyak." Donghae mulai merajuk lagi. Ia mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

" _Oke,_ _Hyung_ , _oke!_ Kau menggelikan."

" _Yes_! _Kajja_!"

"YA, _Hyung_! Aku ganti baju dulu! _Aiishh, jinjja…"_

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam satu helaan. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman. Memijat pelan kakinya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Padahal ia hanya berlari dua putaran saja di taman yang tidak seberapa luas ini. Tapi, entah kenapa tenaganya seperti sudah dikuras total. Ah, ia memang yang paling payah dalam urusan olahraga.

"Dasar _Pabo_!" Kyuhyun merutuki Donghae yang tampak sedang diomeli beberapa orang di kejauhan sana. _Hyung_ -nya itu pasti berusaha menerobos barisan yang sedang antre membeli es krim. Donghae tampak membungkuk beberapa kali dan berbicara dengan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang _hyung_ -nya itu bicarakan hingga membuat orang-orang yang sedang antre panjang itu memberinya tempat.

Belum sempat menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan namja tiga tahun di bawah Siwon itu, seorang _namja_ seumuran dengannya tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingnya. Refleks Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatapi _namja_ berseragam sekolah itu dengan rinci. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan berkharisma. Kyuhyun yakin _namja_ di sampingnya ini bukan _namja_ biasa.

" _Oppa_!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa _namja_ itu, saat jeritan seorang gadis kecil sampai di telinganya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah anak-anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja berlari dan mengerubungi _namja_ berusia sekitar lima belas tahun seperti dirinya itu.

" _Oppa_! Kejutan apa yang kau bawa untuk kami hari ini?" Seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan berteriak tak sabar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan saja saat _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam ranselnya. "Coba tebak!" Suara bass namun lembut _namja_ itu membuat Kyuhyun enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetik pun dari aktifitas yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang.

"es krim!" pekik seorang anak berambut hitam senang. Ia tampak begitu lucu dan manis.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia membuka kotak ber- _ice pack_ yang dibawanya lantas membagikan es krim berbagai warna itu pada anak-anak kecil di hadapannya. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun turut tersenyum juga. Terlebih saat semua anak itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengecup pipi _namja_ itu silih berganti. Setelah itu mereka pergi, meninggalkan senyuman lebar di bibir tipis _namja_ tampan itu.

" _Annyeong_ …" sapa Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu lebih lebar. Kyuhyun berharap _namja_ di hadapannya sekarang bisa menjadi teman pertamanya di Seoul ini. " _Kyuhyun imnida."_

Sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun hampa saat ini. _Namja_ itu tak merespon dan sibuk melirik jam tangannya. "Aiisshh… aku pasti terlambat hari ini." Sebentar ia menatap kotak es krim di pangkuannya. Ada satu es krim yang tersisa. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berikan es krim itu pada Kyuhyun. Lantas dengan terburu-buru membereskan penampilannya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya bahkan saat _namja_ itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ingin mengenal _namja_ itu lebih jauh lagi. Dalam hati, ia berharap takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Apa yang kau lih—YA! Dari mana kau dapat es krim itu, huh?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae berteriak tepat di samping kupingnya hingga es krim yang sedang digenggamnya jatuh mengotori celana dan sepatunya. Segera ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae sengit. " _Hyung_! Kau nyaris membuatku mati kena serangan jantung!" cerocos Kyuhyun kesal. Ia memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Dan kau membuat es krimku jatuh, _Hyung_ ," ketus Kyuhyun kecewa. Ia bahkan belum merasakan seberapa manisnya es krim yang diberikan oleh _namja_ yang begitu Kyuhyun harapkan akan menjadi temannya itu.

Melihat hal itu, Donghae nyengir lebar sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. " _Mian, ne_? _Hyung_ ganti dengan es krim ini." _Namja_ yang entah kenapa tumbuh lebih pendek darinya itu menyodorkan satu _cup_ es krim _vanilla_ bertabur meses cokelat padanya. Tentunya dengan sorot mata yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk melupakan kekesalannya. Kadang _hyung_ -nya itu selalu tampak seperti dongsaeng-nya.

" _Aiisshh_ … kau ini." Kyuhyun mengambil alih es krim di tangan Donghae dan segera menikmatinya penuh nikmat. " _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_ …" Yang Kyuhyun tahu, segala sesuatu yang Donghae berikan padanya selalu terasa lebih manis.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. Dan merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun. Betapa ia menyayangi adik kecilnya ini.

.

.

 _ **To be continue…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih yg udah kasih review di chapter kemarin. Seperti biasa. Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi aku baca semuanya kok, dan aku sangat senang dengan respon kalian. ^^ Gomawo.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti dan ada yang perlu ditanyakan, you can contact me at** _ **(twitter :**_ _ **(et)nhyea1225**_ _ **/ facebook:**_ _ **Nae (**_ _ **nhyea1225 (et)yahoo..com) /bbm:**_ _ **5467BAFB**_ _ **)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title

 **Gwaenchanha**

Chapter

 **3**

Author

 **Nae**

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Brothership**

Main Cast

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. And other**

Disclaimer

 **All of you Know, but I still hope Kim Kibum would truly be mine**

Summary:

 **Kyuhyun yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?**

Warning :

 **OOC,typo(s), ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya yang menjurus ke arah membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Irreona,_ Kyu! Kau lupa hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, huh?"

" _Hyung_ , apa dia benar-benar han—"

"Hae-ya, carilah pertanyaan yang lebih kreatif!"

"Ah _, ne, ne,_ _Hyung_. Jangan marah begitu."

"Pertanyaanmu selalu sama. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

" _Hyung_ pikir, aku tak bosan melakukan ini setiap pagi? Kau selalu mengajakku membangunkan bocah ini. Kau tidak bisa membangunkannya sendiri, eoh?"

"Tentu saja karena hanya kau yang selalu saja punya cara membuatnya terbangun."

"Itu berarti kau tidak kreatif, _Hyung_."

"Aku itu terlahir tampan, bukan kreatif."

" _Mwo?_ Tapi aku lebih tampan darimu, _Hyung_!"

" _Ani,_ Hae... kau itu lucu seperti ikan Nemo."

" _Hyung_! Aku itu tampan dan kau itu jelek!"

"YA! Kalian berisik sekali. _Aiiisshh..._ jelas-jelas aku yang paling tampan!"

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa kurang sehat hari ini. Sejak semalam ia merasa kepalanya sakit, dan hawa panas terasa menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedikit demam sepertinya. Kyuhyun yakin kalau demam yang menyerangnya saat ini adalah efek gugup yang membuatnya begitu tertekan. Sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap hanya karena memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi di sekolah barunya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak suka menyembunyikan apa pun dari _Eomma_ dan kedua _hyung_ -nya. Terlebih jika itu soal kesehatannya. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hanya demam biasa yang mungkin beberapa jam ke depan akan mereda, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ - _hyung_ -nya. Tak perlu membuat kecemasan untuk hal-hal yang dirasa biasa saja. Lagipula ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia melewatkannya begitu saja.

" _Aiishh_... sudah kubilang aku ini yang paling tampan. Apalagi dengan seragam ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Memerhatikan penampilan rapinya di balik cermin. Seragam Kyunghee, sekolah terbesar di Seoul yang sudah dipilihkan _Eomma_ untuknya itu sudah melekat rapi di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan dengan seragam itu. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat perdebatan kedua _hyung_ -nya beberapa jam lalu yang sukses mengusik tidurnya. Siwon _Hyung_ benar, Donghae itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya terbangun.

Menarik nafas dalam, dan kembali menatapi pantulan dirinya di balik cermin. Menata baik-baik tiap inci penampilannya. Sempurna. Ia terlihat begitu tampan meski agak sedikit pucat. Tersenyum simpul, lantas kembali menghirup udara lebih dalam, memejamkan mata, dan menuntun jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut di depan dada. Seketika, barisan do'a meluncur merdu di balik bibirnya yang agak sedikit pucat dan kering.

"Appa, _ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah baru. Aku berdo'a pada Tuhan agar hari ini aku mendapat teman yang baik di sekolah baruku. Atas nama Tuhan, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang pintar dan baik biar_ Appa _di surga selalu bangga padaku."_

Sebuah do'a sederhana dan sebuah janji yang berani, terukir dalam sanubari yang terdalam.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya bersamaan dengan suara ponselnya yang berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Memerhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi, lantas segera mungkin ia menyambar ponsel berwarna putih polos yang tergeletak sembarang di atas tempat tidurnya itu. Dan senyuman lebar tersemat rapi di balik bibirnya saat bola mata karamelnya menangkap foto beserta nama si pemanggil di balik layar ponselnya.

 _Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada teman lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku, Chwang_. Batin Kyuhyun sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya di Gyeongju sana itu.

 _"KYUNIE!"_

Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan ponselnya bahkan sebelum benda mungil itu menyentuh daun telinganya. Selalu seperti ini. Kebiasaan temannya itu, selain bisa merusak speaker _handphone_ -nya dan gendang telinganya, juga bisa membuat ia terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berteriak seperti itu saat menelponku, huh?!" ketus Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Mianhae, ne? _Aku terlalu bersemangat. Hahaha..."_

Dalam satu gerakan, Kyuhyun membuka jeldela bergorden biru cyan itu. " _Aiisshh,_ kau ini!" Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah tampannya. Mengibarkan surai ikal kecoklatan yang sudah disisir itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menghirup bebas udara yang bergerak itu sebanyak mungkin. Memberikan sensasi lega dalam paru-parunya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun merasa begitu tenang dan damai dalam buaian angin sejuk musim gugur. Sampai di detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun merasa hembusan angin itu menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya terasa gatal. Rasa perih sontak menyerang matanya dan...

Huuaacchhimm!

 _"Kau sedang sakit, eh?"_

Kyuhyun mengosok hidungnya dengan tangannya. Lantas mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. " _Ne._ Aku sedikit demam hari ini." Namja berusia lima belas tahun itu kembali menutup jendela kamarnya. Berjalan menjauhinya dan segera mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu pusing.

 _"Kau sudah minum obat? Sebaiknya jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Istirahatlah!"_

"Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, Chwang." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari memijit pelan keningnya. Kepalanya berdenyut lebih hebat.

"Jinjja? _Di mana?"_

"Kyunghee," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Ia mati-matian menahan ringisan untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat Changmin berpikir berlebihan.

 _"Tapi, kau sedang sakit, Kyu. Kau bisa masuk setelah sehat nanti."_

" _Gwaenchanha._ Ini hanya efek gugup karena mau masuk sekolah baru. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya," jelas Kyuhyun menenangkan.

 _"Sekali-kali jangan berpikiran buruk dengan apa yang belum terjadi, Kyu. Ingat kondisimu yang mudah_ drop _hanya karena tertekan sedikit saja."_

"Aku hanya gugup, Chwang!" Kyuhyun kembali bersin.

" _Gugup itu terjadi karena kau tidak bisa berpikir positif."_

"Kau cerewet. Aku tutup teleponnya, _ne?_ Keluargaku sudah menunggu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, namja bertubuh tinggi kurus itu mengakhiri panggilan. Teriakan Donghae dari lantai bawah baru saja bertepi hingga gendang telinganya.

. .

"Aku pergi." Donghae membuka pintu mobil saat kendaraan peninggalan ayahnya yang membawa seluruh anggota keluarganya itu berhenti di depan kampus barunya.

Nyonya Lee dan Siwon menoleh ke arah putra kedua keluarga Lee itu dan mengangguk.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kyu." Namja jurusan psikologi itu menepuk singkat kepala Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya sebelum berlari memasuki gerbang Universitas barunya.

Kyuhyun mendengus saja saat gerbang tinggi Universitas Kangnam itu menelan tubuh _Hyung_ keduanya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga, _Hyung_ ," ujarnya pelan. Siwon kembali menjalankan mobil silver tua itu menuju sekolah baru Kyuhyun yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari universitas Donghae. Setelah mengantar kedua adiknya, ia baru akan berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya bersama _Eomma_.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kita memutar arah dan kembali ke kampus Hae _Hyung_." Suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi aktifitas di jok depan.

 _"Wae?"_ tanya Siwon. Namja tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun di balik kaca spion sementara Nyonya Lee memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya guna menatap putra bungsunya itu.

"Hae _Hyung_ meninggalkan bukunya, _Hyung_. Aiishh... dia itu ceroboh sekali," gerutu Kyuhyun menunjukan buku dengan tebal lebih dari 3 cm itu pada Siwon dan Nyonya Lee.

"Ini hari pertamanya masuk kuliah. _Hyung_ yakin dia tidak begitu membutuhkan bukunya. Kau simpan saja, _ne_? Lagipula kita sudah hampir terlambat."

Kyuhyun menatap _Eomma_ yang sudah mengangguk, menyepakati perintah _Hyung_ pertamanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasukan buku ber- _cover_ hijau gelap itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia juga tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya.

.

.

Sakit kepala Kyuhyun hilang seketika. Benar dugaannya kalau demamnya hanya efek gugup yang berlebihan. Faktanya, setelah ia melewati hari yang menyenangkan di sekolah barunya, sakit itu sirna dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sejak keluar dari kelas, senyumnya terus berkembang. Tergores rapi di bibirnya. Ia terus tersenyum di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang ia lewati saat ini.

Pertama kali masuk kelas, ia disambut hangat oleh teman-temannya. Mereka bahkan berebut ingin duduk di sampingnya. Yang sayangnya, Kang _Seonsaengnim_ , wali kelas barunya menempatkannya di meja pojok yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Menguarkan _koor_ kecewa dari teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendapat banyak teman. Sesuatu yang berada di luar dugaannya. Meski sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar menganggap mereka teman yang baik, yang sesuai dengan hatinya seperti Changmin. Tapi, ia cukup senang dengan respon mereka atas kehadirannya.

" _Hyungie!"_

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dan memeluknya dari belakang. Saking kagetnya, membuat ia refleks melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu dan menghempaskan si pemilik tangan itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"A-a... kau? Aiissh, aku kira... a-auw! Aduhhh..." Namja itu meringis pelan sembari bangkit dan memegang pantatnya yang baru saja dengan sukses mencium lantai beranda sekolah.

Melihat hal itu, mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Demi wajahnya yang tampan, ia benar-benar kaget dan spontan melakukan hal itu. Tak ada niat untuk melukai bocah mungil di hadapannya sekarang. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi sesegera mungkin ia membantu namja dengan seragam yang berbeda dengannya itu untuk berdiri tegak. Lantas menuntun siswa yang—dilihat dari seragamnya—merupakan siswa Kyunghee Junior High School itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat.

" _Mianhae, ne_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun berujar tulus. Diamatinya baik-baik namja berpipi chubby di hadapannya dengan rinci. Takut ia melukai adik kelasnya itu lebih parah lagi. Terlebih ia baru sadar kalau wajah namja itu dihiasi beberapa plester luka dan memar keunguan. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa wajah imut itu babak belur jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ini kali pertamanya mereka bertemu. Ia tidak ingin dianggap kepo tentu saja.

" _Gwaenchanha._ Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. _Sunbae_ pasti sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba kupeluk seperti itu. Dari belakang kau mirip sekali dengan _Hyung_ -ku." Namja itu tertawa canggung. Warna merah karena malu berpadu dengan warna biru keunguan di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _jinjja?_ Semirip itu, eoh?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

 _"Ne, sunbae."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namja di hadapannya itu benar-benar lucu. Bola matanya yang lugu dan polos terasa begitu meneduhkan hatinya "Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku _Hyung_ juga." Kyuhyun menguacak pelan rambut hitam namja itu.

Bola mata namja yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Kyuhyun itu berbinar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun senang. "Kim Henry _imnida_ ," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Kyuhyun _imnida."_

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebagai putra bungsu, dipanggil dengan sebutan _Hyung_ itu terasa begitu aneh di telinganya. Membuat ia terkekeh kecil begitu namja yang rupanya bernama Henry itu memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _Hyung_. Tapi, entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa begitu bahagia dengan panggilan itu. Terlebih begitu melihat senyum lebar nan manis yang tergurat sempurna di bibir merah Henry. Mungkin Henry bisa menjadi teman yang baik meski usianya jauh di bawahnya.

"Kita teman?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya di hadapan Henry.

Henry tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Kyuhyun. "Kita saudara, _Hyung_."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ayo bantu aku mencari _hyung_ -ku. Kabarnya dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran sepanjang hari ini."

" _Jinjja?"_

"Ne, _Hyung_. Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia ada di sekolah. _Aiisshh_ , dia itu benar-benar aneh!"

"Siapa nama _Hyung_ -mu, Henry-ya?"

"Kim Kibum."

"Dia itu aneh. Benar-benar aneh!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar cerocosan panjang Henry di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai menyepi itu tapi belum juga menemukan sosok bernama Kim Kibum yang Henry bilang. Dan di satu jam ini juga Henry tidak berhenti membicarakan Kibum _hyung_ -nya hingga membuat rasa penasaran merayap di kepala Kyuhyun. Tanpa ada yang tahu, dalam hati Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali.

"Kau tau, Kyu _Hyung_? Kapasitas otaknya yang berada di atas rata-rata itu membuat aku dan semua orang di sekitarnya kadang tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Wajah datarnya yang jarang menggambarkan kalimat, dan juga sifatnya yang benar-benar pelit kata, membuatku kadang frustasi menghadapinya."

Kyuhyun menyimak baik-baik setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Henry sembari sibuk membayangkan bagaimana sosok namja yang saat ini menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyu _Hyung_ , kita teman, bukan?" Henry menatap Kyuhyun serius. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" Iris karamel Henry menyorotkan harapan penuh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja." Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum nyakin. Dibalasnya tatapan namja dengan wajah penuh luka—yang belum Kyuhyun ketahui kenapa—itu dengan lembut. Demi Tuhan, namja di hadapannya yang baru saja ia kenal itu entah kenapa telah menarik perhatian lebih darinya. Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak perlu berpikir banyak untuk dekat dengan namja berusia di bawahnya itu.

"Jadilah teman _hyung_ -ku, _ne?"_

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Dia itu aneh. Jadi tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Aku ingin dia seperti remaja normal lainnya yang punya banyak teman dan bersikap normal seperti remaja biasanya juga."

Dalam bayangan Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum itu pasti bukan orang yang asyik. Mendengar cerita Henry, tentu saja membuat berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dalam benaknya. Rasa penasaran semakin bergerak liar di kepalanya. "Henry-ya, apa mungkin _hyung_ -mu itu tid—"

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun menelan kembali pertanyaannya saat suara gebrakan itu membuatnya dan juga Henry terlonjak kaget. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun terkejut di sepanjang hari ini. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya kompakan memandang ke arah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup yang hendak mereka lewati, tempat sumber suara yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi atau kau akan mati!"

Bola mata sipit Henry yang masih ditemani luka memar itu sontak membulat begitu suara ancaman yang berasal dari sumber yang sama bertepi di telinganya. Ia kenal suara itu. Benar-benar kenal dan ia yakin apa yang sedang terjadi di gudang sekolah itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan reaksinya, secepat kilat namja bertubuh mungil itu berlari ke arah ruangan itu. Membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun yang masih larut dalam kebingungannya turut berlari mengikuti Henry.

Dan ia mematung di ambang pintu. Menonton adegan di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_! Jangan lakukan ini!"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan matanya tidak kehilangan fungsi saat ini. Memastikan kalau orang yang saat ini tengah Henry peluk bukan orang yang pernah ia temui di taman tiga hari yang lalu. Bukan namja tampan pemilik senyum indah yang membagikan es krim pada anak-anak waktu itu.

Namun, seberapa keras pun ia mengelak, namja yang saat ini memenuhi bola matanya itu adalah benar-benar namja yang sama yang ia temui di taman tempo hari. Namja yang selama beberapa hari ini terus mampir dalam benaknya, namja yang membuatnya menyimpan harapan agar bisa bertemu kembali. Tentunya bukan pertemuan dalam situasi seperti ini. Namja yang rupanya bernama Kim Kibum itu terlihat begitu mengerikan saat ini. Lain dengan di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku, _pabo!"_ Namja bernama Kibum itu mendorong tubuh Henry agar menjauh darinya.

Henry menguatkan pelukannya. " _Ani,_ _Hyung_! Jangan pukul dia lagi. Sumpah demi Tuhan dia temanku, _Hyung_. _Jebal..._ berhentilah!" mohonnya disela-sela usahanya menahan tubuh Kibum yang masih memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dan masih bernafsu menyerang namja lain di ruangan itu.

Bola mata Kyuhyun berputar ke arah namja berambut cokelat kusam di sudut ruangan. Dari penampilannya yang kusut dan beberapa luka memar di balik wajahnya sudah menjelaskan kalau ia menjadi korban penganiayaan yang Kibum lakukan. Kyuhyun ikut meringis melihat betapa parahnya luka di wajah namja yang sepertinya satu angkatan dengan Henry itu. Lukanya bahkan lebih parah dari luka yang ada di wajah Henry.

"Berhenti mempermalukanku dengan sikap idiotmu!" Kibum menepis kasar tangan Henry. Lantas segera berjalan keluar ruangan. Melewati Kyuhyun yang masih larut dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

Wangi parfum maskulin dapat Kyuhyun cium saat namja itu berjalan melewatinya. Jam ketidakpahaman masih belum berdetak dalam kepalanya. Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba saja berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia masih sibuk mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Dan memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya kembali sakit. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. _Kenapa pusingnya datang lagi, eoh? Ugh!_ Kyuhyun membatin. Memijit pelan keningnya.

" _YOU'RE LOSER_! TUKANG NGADU, HUH?!"

BRUKK!

Beberapa detik Kyuhyun lewatkan untuk larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ketika jam kesadarannya kembali berdetak, ia sudah melihat Henry tersungkur di antara tumpukan barang-barang bekas di ruangan itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Kyuhyun berlari menyerbu tubuh Henry dan membantunya berdiri. Ditatapnya sosok namja di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Jangan kira semuanya bakal berhenti begitu saja, Kim Henry!" Tak memedulikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang tidak berpengaruh apa pun untuknya, namja berambut cokelat kusam itu mendorong bahu Henry, sejurus kemudian dengan tertatih berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun memerhatikan Henry lebih rinci lagi. Henry tak merespon. Adik kelasnya itu tampak sibuk menatap nanar pintu yang terbuka. Bola mata berwarna karamelnya menyorotkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hei, sudahlah _! Kajja_ , kita pulang." Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan bahu Henry.

Henry terkesiap. "Ah, _gwaenchanha,_ _Hyung_. _Kajja_ kit—YA! _Hyung_ , hidungmu berdarah!"

"Eh?"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Makasih yang udah review chapter kemarin. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu. Tapi saya baca semuanya kok.

Chapter 4-nya saya update sekitar 2-3 mingguan lagi. Jika lebih dari itu, boleh ingatkan saya.

gomawo

.

.

 **Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti dan ada yang perlu ditanyakan, you can contact me at** _ **(twitter :**_ _ **(et)nhyea1225**_ _ **/ facebook:**_ _ **Nae (**_ _ **nhyea1225 (et)yahoo..com) /bbm:**_ _ **5467BAFB**_ _ **)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title

 **Gwaenchanha**

Chapter

 **4**

Author

 **Nae**

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Brothership**

Main Cast

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. And other**

Disclaimer

 **All of you Know, but I still hope Kim Kibum would truly be mine**

Summary:

 **Kyuhyun yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?**

Warning :

 **OOC,typo(s), ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya yang menjurus ke arah membosankan.**

"Hae _Hyung_ , kau di mana? Cepat pulang!"

"Aku mampir dulu ke supermarket. Kau mau titip apa?"

" _Ani._ Cepat pulang!"

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang membaca balasan pesan terakhir yang Donghae kirim. Setelah memastikan ponselnya aman di atas meja, ia melesakan punggungnya lebih dalam ke punggung sofa. Terdiam menatapi layar televisi yang gelap. Bosan tampak menemani kesendiriannya.

Kyuhyun pulang lebih dulu dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. _Eomma_ sempat mengirimnya pesan, memintanya jangan dulu pulang sebelum Siwon datang menjemputnya. Tapi, mengingat saat itu ia terus-terusan mimisan, membuat ia akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Henry untuk mengantarnya pulang. Henry bahkan sempat mampir dan membantunya menghentikan mimisannya. Setelah mimisannya berhenti sekitar dua jam yang lalu, _namja_ berpipi tembam itu memutuskan untuk pamit. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di dua jam terakhir ini.

20:54. Jam digital yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukan angka itu. Kyuhyun mendengus bosan. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah hingga selarut ini. Tidak biasanya _Eomma_ , Siwon _Hyung_ , dan Donghae pulang terlambat.

" _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ belum pulang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Ia sedang melamun sampai-sampai tidak mendengar Donghae membuka pintu. Tahu-tahu _Hyung_ -nya itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn. Mereka menyuruhku menunggu sampai mereka datang menjemput. Tapi, sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang."

Donghae membenarkan posisinya, menyamankan dirinya. "Aiissh, _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ keterlaluan sekali. _Hyung_ juga menunggu mereka sampai sore." Putra tengah keluarga Lee itu menguap lebar.

"Terus kau pulang dengan siapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap wajah lelah Donghae.

"Sendiri. Kau pulang sendiri juga?" Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

" _Ani."_ Kyuhyun hendak melemparkan protes. Namun, saat melihat Donghae yang tampak nyaman dengan posisinya, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku pulang dengan temanku, _Hyung_ ," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Teman baru, eoh? Siapa?" Suara Donghae terdengar lebih serak dan pelan. Ia menguap lebar. Terlihat benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kim Henry. Dia juniorku."

"Dia pasti anak yang baik."

"Ne, _Hyung_. Dia baik dan lucu."

Hening. Lama.

" _Hyung_?" Panggil Kyuhyun memastikan Donghae tidak tertidur.

"Hm...?" respon Donghae pendek.

"Kau mengantuk, eoh?"

"Ani." Donghae kembali menguap. Membuktikan kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan keadaan. " _Wae?"_

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

"Mwoya, Kyunie?" Suara Donghae benar-benar terdengar memberat.

"Tadi aku mimisan banyak sekali, _Hyung_. Aku takut ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku. Kau mau memberitahu _Eomma_ agar memeriksakanku ke dokter? Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering merasa pusing."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

" _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya yang hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus _Hyung_ keduanya itu. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Biar aku memberitahu _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ langsung nanti kalau mereka pulang. Batin Kyuhyun.

.  
.

Kyuhyun baru saja menutup pintu kamar Donghae saat ia melihat _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ tengah duduk di tempat yang sama yang ia tempati tadi. Kepala mereka terkulai di sandaran sofa dengan nyaman. Dengan mata terpejam tentu saja. Mereka pasti sangat kelelahan. Pikir Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah ragu, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka dan mendudukan diri di antara keduanya.

"Kalian pasti sangat sibuk sampai lupa menjemputku dan Hae _Hyung_." Kyuhyun meraih tangan _Eomma_ dan memijitnya pelan.

Baik Nyonya Lee maupun Siwon sontak membuka matanya. Kompak menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'Ya, Tuhan... kami lupa'. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tatapan itu.

" _Mianhae_ , ne? Kami benar-benar lupa." Nyonya Lee mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Mata lelahnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Gwaechanha. Aku pulang bersama temanku tadi. Untungnya aku tidak selemot Hae _Hyung_ yang masih saja menunggu kalian padahal sudah tahu kalian lupa." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Siwon ikut terkekeh. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Jinjja? Sekarang _Hyung_ -mu mana?" tanya _Eomma_.

"Dia sudah tidur, _Eomma_. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan," jawab Kyuhyun. Beberapa menit setelah Donghae tidur di pundaknya, _namja_ lima belas tahun itu terpaksa menggendong _Hyung_ -nya dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Tubuh Donghae ternyata cukup ringan untuk ukuran _namja_. Dia seperti tak makan dengan baik saja. Batin Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Kami benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kalian," tutur Siwon.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , _Hyung_. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Aku juga mau tidur." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Pura-pura menguap. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_. Tentang sekolah barunya. Tentang Henry. Tentang Kibum. Dan tentang mimisannya juga. Tapi, melihat begitu lelahnya mereka, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya besok saja.

.  
.

Sial!

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu di sepanjang pagi ini. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia sesibuk ini di pagi hari. Dipaksa menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Terbiasa dibangunkan lebih pagi oleh kedua _Hyung_ -nya membuatnya panik dan kerepotan.

Semalam, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas. Ia baru bisa memejamkan mata sekitar pukul tiga pagi setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku milik Donghae yang waktu itu tertinggal di mobil. Ia tidak tahu kalau efeknya adalah bangun kesiangan.

Sialnya, Donghae juga bangun lebih siang dari biasanya hingga tidak bisa membangunkannya. Sementara _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ berangkat lebih pagi saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih tidur. Mereka hanya menuliskan beberapa note penting di balik kulkas.

"Hae, Kyunie, _Eomma_ dan _Hyung_ berangkat lebih pagi. _Mianhae_ tak bisa mengantar kalian ke sekolah. Ongkos bus sudah _Eomma_ siapkan di atas dispenser. _Eomma_ juga tak sempat membuat sarapan. Kalian bisa makan di sekolah, _arra?"_

Kini Kyuhyun mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bangun sendiri dan harus dibangunkan oleh _Hyung_ -nya. Kyuhyun merutuki Donghae yang tak biasanya bangun siang. Kyuhyun merutuki perusahaan _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ -nya yang sudah menaikan jabatan mereka padahal belum satu bulan mereka bekerja. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dengan begitu, _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Kyuhyun merutuki hari ini. Ia benar-benar merutuki keadaan yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk membahas tentang kesehatannya pada keluarganya.

" _Mianhae,_ ne? Gara-gara _Hyung_ bangun telat, kau jadi kerepotan seperti ini. Malah kita harus naik bus lagi." Donghae mengikat tali sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan kunci rumahnya.

" _Gwaenchanha."_ Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menggerutu. Ingin merutuki Donghae. Tapi, sepertinya jawaban _Gwaenchanha_ , it's oke, tidak apa-apa, atau jawaban apa pun yang menjelaskan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, itu jauh lebih baik. Lagipula, ini bukan kesalahan Donghae, bukan juga kesalahan _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_. Ia tidak berhak merutuki mereka.

" _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu sampai sekolah." Donghae berdiri. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Sedikit menyeretnya. " _Hyung_ akan pastikan kau tidak terlambat."

" _Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun saat merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh sebentar ke arah adiknya yang sejak tadi diseretnya. " _Mwoya?_ Kita sudah terlambat. Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti saja, ne?" Lantas setelah itu ia kembali menarik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Memijit keningnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia pasrah saja saat tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh Donghae dan berusaha melupakan sakitnya.

.  
.

Donghae benar-benar mengantar Kyuhyun sampai gerbang sekolahnya. Itu sedikit konyol mengingat kampus Donghae jelas-jelas terletak sebelum sekolah Kyuhyun. Apalagi, saat mereka tiba, gerbang utama sekolah Kyunghee itu dalam dua menit lagi akan ditutup. Yang artinya, dalam dua menit juga Donghae harus naik bus berlawanan arah dan kembali ke kampusnya.

Setelah mengucapkan, " Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kyu", diiringi dengan kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya, _namja_ berwajah baby face itu segera melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kadang, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap _Hyung_ keduanya itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari mejanya. Kernyitan bingung bermunculan di sekitar dahinya. Ada seseorang yang duduk di mejanya, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, meja itu kosong tanpa penghuni.

" _Annyeong,_ Kyuhyun-ah," sapa seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya. "Ah, iya... dia Kim Kibum. Teman sebangkumu. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik." _Yeoja_ itu melanjutkan begitu melihat Kyuhyun tak merespon dan sibuk menatapi seseorang yang tengah duduk di mejanya.

Mendengar nama Kim Kibum disebut-sebut, akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah _Yeoja_ itu. Ia tersenyum singkat dan, "gomawo." _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu segera melesat mendekati tempat duduknya. Menghampiri _namja_ yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan buku catatannya. _Yeoja_ berambut sebahu itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali begitu mendengar nama _namja_ aneh itu.

" _Annyeong hasseo."_ Dengan canggung Kyuhyun menyapa _namja_ itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum. Mengamati aktifitas yang sedang Kibum lakukan. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu tampak sedang sibuk menyalin catatan.

Merasa ada yang mengusik kegiatannya, seketika Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Eung," responnya kemudian kembali menyibukan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat respon datar _namja_ bernama Kim Kibum itu. Ia tampak tak acuh dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Mereka sudah bertemu beberapa kali, harusnya Kibum mengenalinya. Atau paling tidak _namja_ itu mengucapkan, "sepertinya kita pernah bertemu. Kapan dan di mana ya?". Tapi, kenapa _namja_ itu terlihat tak peduli dan biasa saja? Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tak mengerti dengan _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya Kibum balik. Tak berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tulisnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Mengingat. Memang tidak pernah, sih. "Maksudku, kau tidak mengingatku?" Kyuhyun mengganti pertanyaan yang lebih pas.

Kali ini Kibum menoleh. Membiarkan matanya yang berwarna kelam itu beradu dengan bola mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Tatapannya sedatar tembok ruangan yang dingin. Tapi, tak membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya. Justru, semakin dalam ia melihat mata itu, semakin ia melihat jelas ada kisah kelam di baliknya. Ada sorotan lirih dan penuh luka, sorotan memohon perlindungan, sorotan yang menarik Kyuhyun untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku..." Suara Kibum terdengar lagi. "Tidak pernah benar-benar mengingat sesuatu." Dan ia kembali pada aktifitasnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya. Tak paham. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam sampai guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

.  
.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Kibum saat jam pelajaran terakhir usai dan Kibum hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kibum menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali mendudukan dirinya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja kelu. Ruangan perlahan menyepi. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kecanggungan.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengi—" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ekspresi Kibum tak berubah. "—Lee Kyuhyun imnida. Ayo, berteman! Namamu siapa?" lanjut Kyuhyun berharap kali ini pertanyaannya mendapat respon yang lebih baik.

Kibum tak langsung menjawab. Ia menunjuk name tag di dada kiri seragamnya. Bola mata cokelat Kyuhyun mengikuti jari telunjuk Kibum. Sudah jelas di seragam itu tertera nama Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan dalam hati. Predikat jeniusnya terasa merosot jatuh oleh sikap _namja_ aneh di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu idiot. Sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Kyuhyun memamerkan cengirannya. "Kita berteman?" tanyanya.

Kibum tak merespon. "Bukan seperti ini cara berteman denganku."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Jauhi aku, maka kau akan menjadi temanku." Setelah itu, Kibum bangkit. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Benar-benar membeku seolah es-es milik Kibum baru saja turut memeluk tiap persendian tubuhnya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ , ayo pulang bersamaku!"

Kyuhyun tersadar saat suara yang ia kenal jelas bertepi di telinganya. Itu suara Henry. Guna memastikan dugaannya tak keliru, ia menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan benar saja, Henry tengah menggenggam tangan Kibum yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Oh, Tuhan... bahkan terhadap Henry, dongsaeng-nya sendiri, _namja_ itu terlihat begitu dingin.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_? Kau masih di dalam juga? Kajja! Kita pulang bersama!" ajak Henry saat menyadari ada orang yang dikenalnya juga di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar jawaban Henry. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng. "Ani, Henry-ya. _Eomma_ dan _Hyung_ -ku pasti memintaku untuk menunggu mereka."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami duluan, _ne_?" Henry melambaikan tangan. Menarik Kibum dan berjalam meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Masih dengan sejuta pertanyaan tentang Kibum, ia meraih ponselnya, hendak menghubungi _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ jika saja pesan dari mereka lebih dulu mengisi inbox pesannya.

 **Kyu, kau pulang bersama Hae** _ **Hyung**_ **, ne?** _ **Hyung**_ **dan** _ **Eomma**_ **ada meeting penting. Mungkin kami akan pulang lebih malam dari kemarin. -Siwon** _ **Hyung**_ **-**

 **"Sayang, jangan terlambat makan.** _ **Eomma**_ **akan pulang malam. Baik-baik di rumah, arraseo?" -** _ **Eomma**_ **-**

 **"Kyunie, ada mata kuliah yang harus** _ **Hyung**_ **kerjakan di kampus. Mungkin** _ **Hyung**_ **akan pulang terlambat. Siwon dan** _ **Eomma**_ **juga bilang akan pulang malam. pulanglah dengan taxi, oke? Ada makanan yang kemarin** _ **Hyung**_ **beli dari super market. Kau bisa memakan itu sesampainya di rumah." -Hae** _ **Hyung**_ **-**

Dan... Kyuhyun merasa saat ini, semuanya mulai berubah. Benar-benar berubah!

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Makasih yang udah kasih review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas sat-satu. Mungkin seperti di ff sebelumnya, saya akan membalas review-nya di chapter akhir saja. Tapi, yang dibalas Cuma yang konsisten dan continue kasih review yaaa. Hehe…

Gomawo.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya belum tahu mau update kapan. Mungkin bisa lebih cepat, bisa juga lebih lama. Berdo'a saja semoga diberi kemudahan dan kelancaran.

Oya, akhir-akhir ini saya tidak memerhatikan typo. Maaf yaa jika mengganggu.


	5. Chapter 5

Title

 _ **Gwaenchanha**_

Chapter

 **5**

Author

 **Nae**

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Family**

Main Cast

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. And other**

Disclaimer

 **All of you Know, but I still hope Kim Kibum would truly be mine**

Summary:

 **Kyuhyun yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?**

Warning :

 **OOC,typo(s), ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya yang menjurus ke arah membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa pun yang terjadi, semuanya akan terus berjalan, bukan? Jadi, untuk apa mengeluh dan marah pada keadaan yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Bukankah tetap percaya bahwa semua kisah sudah ditata sesuai dengan alurnya masing-masing oleh Sang Penulis Skenario adalah satu-satunya obat penenang jiwa yang paling ampuh?

Dan, Kyuhyun sedang belajar untuk itu semua.

Ia sedang belajar memercayai bahwa semuanya akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ia sedang belajar memercayai bahwa ada yang tengah menaruh perhatian lebih padanya untuk ia belajar banyak hal lagi.

Ia sedang belajar dan terus belajar meski rasanya cukup menyesakkan.

.

.

Berubah!

Semuanya berubah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi suara ribut _hyung_ - _hyung_ -nya yang setiap pagi mengusik tidur lelapnya. Tidak ada lagi aroma masakan _Eomma_ yang menggelitik hidung dan cacing-cacing di perutnya. Tidak ada lagi sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Tidak ada lagi berangkat dan pulang bersama. Tidak ada lagi. Semuanya berubah. Menjadi lebih kelam, lebih dingin, lebih hampa. Dan Kyuhyun tengah berjuang sendirian menghadapi semuanya.

Dan ia selalu berusaha mengucapkan, " _it's oke"_ di saat semuanya terasa begitu sulit ia lalui. Ia hanya tengah belajar memercayai dirinya kalau ia mampu.

Kyu, kau pulang sendiri lagi tidak ada apa-apa, kan? _Hyung_ benar-benar harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok bersama teman hari ini. Pesan Donghae _Hyung_ satu jam yang lalu.

 _Gwaenchanha._ Balasan Kyuhyun.

Kyu, _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ -mu ditugaskan mengontrol perusahaan di Busan. Kami tak bisa pulang dalam beberapa hari. Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal berdua dengan Hae _Hyung_? Pesan _Eomma_ tiga jam yang lalu.

 _Gwaenchanha._ Kyuhyun membalas dengan kalimat yang sama.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ini sudah biasa di beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ingatkan ia kalau ia sedang belajar saat ini. Belajar berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Belajar bangun lebih pagi sendiri. Belajar menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam sendiri. Belajar hidup sendiri. Dan tentu saja belajar melupakan sakitnya yang beberapa hari ini terasa lebih sering menyerangnya.

Dimasukannya ponselnya ke dalam saku blazzer seragamnya. Kembali berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya menuju halte bus terdekat. Udara musim gugur mengibarkan surai cokelatnya yang tak lagi rapi. Dingin. Kyuhyun merasa udara musim gugur kali ini terasa puluhan kali lebih dingin.

"KYU _HYUNG_!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Diliriknya Sedan hitam mengkilat yang baru saja berhenti di dekatnya. Henry tampak melongok di balik kaca pintu. Tersenyum lebar dan ceria. Senyuman yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa hangat dan damai. Dulu, senyuman lebar itu selalu ia lihat di bibir Donghae. Sekarang, jarang sekali ia melihatnya. Donghae _hyung_ -nya jadi lebih sering serius akhir-akhir ini. Tugas sekolahnya sudah membuat ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dan tidak main-main. Aaiiisshh, Kyuhyun rindu Hae _hyung_ -nya.

" _Kajja_! Kita pulang bersama!" Henry membuka pintu mobil dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tak sempat memberi protesan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. " Kali ini kau tak punya alasan untuk menolak, _Hyung_." Henry tersenyum lebar saat berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi, Henry... hari ini ak—"

" _Ahjussi,_ jalankan mobilnya."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat suara lain di jok depan sampai di telinganya. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyuhyun melirik si pemilik suara yang sudah ia ketahui siapa itu dengan ragu. Kibum, teman sebangkunya itu, tampak sedang asyik dengan _smarthphone_ -nya sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan pernah menolak bantuan orang lain."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari ini Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut dengan suara lembut Kibum. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sejak di kelas tadi, Kibum terlihat lebih hangat. _Namja_ tampan itu bahkan lebih sering tersenyum meski sifat dingin dan tenangnya masih tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Kibum hari ini tampak seperti Kibum yang dulu ia temui di taman. Kibum yang dulu tersenyum manis padanya. Kibum yang dulu dengan tulus memberinya es krim.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kibum? Kenapa ia berubah-ubah seperti musim? Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Apa dia seorang penderita penyakit kejiwaan? Atau apa memang ia seorang moody-an? Kyuhyun menyusun banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ boleh aku mengajak Kyuhyun _Hyung_ ke rumah?" Henry bertanya sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hn..." respon Kibum yang langsung membuat Henry bersorak senang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak berkomentar. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya begitu membingungkan?

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau tunggu di sini ya? Aku mau ganti baju sekalian bawa minum."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada. Henry dengan langkah cepatnya berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Bocah berpipi chubby itu tampak bersemangat. Kibum yang masuk belakangan, tanpa berkata apa pun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Kyuhyun memilih mengamati tiap jengkal rumah mewah yang baru saja dimasukinya itu. Rumah keluarga Kim benar-benar bukan buatan mewahnya. Puluhan kali lebih besar dari rumahnya yang di Seoul maupun di Gyeongju sana. Belum lagi hiasan-hiasan cantik yang harganya pasti selangit memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan.

"Gak ada satu pun photo keluarga, eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Tak berharap mendapat jawaban dari siapa pun. Di dinding berwana krem itu, tak ada satu pun bingkai photo yg menempel. Hanya ada beberapa lukisan yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah lukisannya seniman-seniman hebat mendunia saja.

"Tuan Muda, biar _Ahjumma_ bantu membawanya."

" _Aniya_ , _ahjumma_. Biar aku saja, _ne?_ _Ahjumma_ lanjutkan saja memasaknya. Mood Kibum _Hyung_ tampaknya sedang baik hari ini. Ah, dia pasti makan dengan banyak."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu suara Henry bertepi di telinganya. _Namja_ yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai itu tampak keluar dari arah -yang Kyuhyun yakin- dapur. Refleks saja Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Henry begitu melihat adik kelasnya itu tampak kerepotan dengan beberapa cemilan di tangannya.

"Sini biar kubantu." Kyuhyun berusaha meraih beberapa minuman kaleng dan beberapa toples cemilan yang Henry dekap.

"Ani, _Hyung_ , kau duduk saja." Henry berujar tak enak begitu beberapa makanan yang dibawanya diambil alih oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Gwaenchanha._ Kau harusnya tidak repot-repot seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke tempatnya. Henry mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ tidak pernah mengijinkanku mengajak teman ke rumah. Kau orang pertama yang main ke sini, _Hyung_. Aku senang sekaliiii..." Henry meletakan toples di tangannya di atas meja. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Lantas setelah itu kompakan mereka mendudukan diri di atas sofa yang -untuk Kyuhyun- berkali-kali lipat lebih empuk dari sofa di rumahnya.

"Henry-ya... sebenarnya ada apa dengan _hyung_ -mu? Kenapa aku merasa dia begitu-" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan.

"Aneh?" tebak Henry.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak enak.

"Aku kan pernah bilang kalau dia itu aneh, benar-benar aneh. Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia begitu." Henry mengangkat bahu, kemudian meraih satu toples cemilan di atas meja. "Kau mau mencobanya? Kibum _Hyung_ begitu menyukai kue ini." _Namja_ berkulit putih bersih itu membuka tutup toples dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu isinya dan langsung melahapnya. Ia penasaran makanan apa yang begitu disukai teman sebangkunya itu. "Ini seperti kue mochi," kata Kyuhyun di sela kunyahannya.

"Ini memang kue mochi, _Hyung_." Henry terkekeh. "Ini menu wajib buat Kibum _Hyung_ setiap pagi. Setiap aku tanya kenapa dia menyukai kue ini, dia bilang, "untuk mengingatmu, Henry". Hahaha... kadang dia itu lucu juga kan, _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Mendengar cerita Henry, membuat rasa penasaran Kyuhyun semakin mengakar kuat saja. Dalam kepalanya, tersusun banyak pertanyaan tentang Kibum. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang aneh seperti Kibum. Orang yang menarik perhatiannya dari sejak pertama bertemu itu benar-benar sulit dipahami.

" _Hyung_?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun terperanjat. Panggilan Henry membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, _ne."_ Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Sejak tadi, aku tak menemukan foto keluargamu. Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kibum, eoh?"

Henry ikut mengamati suasana rumahnya. "Foto keluarga ya? Seingatku, setelah _Eomma_ meninggal, foto-foto itu tidak lagi dipajang di rumah ini. Sebenarnya, selain Kibum _Hyung_ , aku punya satu _Hyung_ lagi. Namanya Kim Jongwoon _Hyung_. _Appa_ menghapus ia dari anggota keluarga. Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia di mana. _Appa_ selalu melarangku dan Kibum _Hyung_ untuk memberitahu orang lain tentang ini. Tapi, aku itu orang baik, _Hyung_. Aku tidak suka berbohong, makanya siapa pun yang bertanya padaku tentang keluargaku, aku selalu bilang yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau bertanya alasan kenapa _Appa_ melakukan itu, aku tak tahu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Henry. Tanpa sadar, ia mengacak poni Henry gemas. Sungguh, melihat Henry yang begitu polos dan apa adanya itu membuat ia merasa benar-benar menjadi _Hyung_. Rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin menyayangi, rasa ingin selalu ada untuk Henry, tiba-tiba saja hadir dalam hatinya. Jika ditakdirkan memiliki _Dongsaeng_ , Kyuhyun ingin _dongsaeng_ -nya itu semanis Henry.

.  
.

"Henry, aku harus pulang." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. 20:07. Terlalu asyik bersama Henry membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Huh?" Henry ikut-ikutan melirik jam tangannya. "Benar, sudah malam ternyata." Ia menutup buku matematikanya. Setelah terus-terusan kalah telak oleh Kyuhyun saat bermain PSP, Henry menyerah dan akhirnya meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya mengerjakan PR matematika hingga larut ini.

Kyuhyun membantu Henry membereskan bukunya dan beberapa bekas cemilan di atas meja. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar atas yang sejak sore tadi menelan tubuh Kibum dan tidak terbuka lagi. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Kyuhyun berharap Kibum ikut bergabung bersamanya dan juga Henry. Tapi, _namja_ sedingin es itu bahkan tidak keluar kamar sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus makan dulu sebelum pulang, _ne_?"

" _Ani_ , Henry-ya. Itu tak perlu. Ini sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Kau hanya boleh pulang setelah makan. Jung _Ahjumma_ pasti sudah masak banyak untuk kita. _Kajja_ , _Hyung_!" Henry menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke arah dapur.

" _Ahjumma_ , biar kubantu, _ne?"_ Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jung _Ahjumma_ , Henry yang baru saja masuk ke dapur mengambil satu mangkuk berisi sup dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, untuk ke sekian kalinya dibuat tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Henry.

"Ah, _Hyung_ , kemarilah!" Tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, Henry kembali mengambil beberapa piring makanan.

Masih belum melepaskan senyumannya, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Henry. "Biar kubantu." Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil piring yang tengah Henry bawa. Jung _Ahjumma_ yang juga tengah sibuk menata makanan di atas meja makan, tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Keceriaan Henry hari ini membuat _yeoja_ berusia lima puluh tahunan itu merasa ada kebahagiaan yang turut menelusup dalam hatinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Tuan Mudanya yang paling bungsu itu tersenyum seceria saat ini.

" _Gomawo,_ _Hyung_..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang Henry lafalkan. Ia kembali melangkah menuju meja makan. Namun, baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, sesuatu yang menyakitkan tiba-tiba saja menusuk kepalanya. Ia merasa keadaan di sekitarnya seperti bergoyang. Tubuh Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, limbung. Refleks ia menjatuhkan piring yang tengah dibawanya dan meraih tangan Henry yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya.

Henry yang tidak siap pada posisinya, tak dapat menahan berat badan Kyuhyun dan ikut terjatuh, tertindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Piring yang tengah dibawanya juga turut jatuh dan pecah. Sebagian pecahan beling itu menancap di lengannya. Jung _Ahjumma_ yang melihatnya menjerit panik dan segera mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Tuan Muda!" Jung _Ahjumma_ mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuh mungil Henry. Pembantu yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi di kediaman Kim itu membantu menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun sebelum menarik tubuh Henry untuk duduk.

Tak menghiraukan kepanikan Jung _Ahjumma_ dan juga luka di tangannya, Henry segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_ -nya itu terlihat mengerang kesakitan sembari mencengkram kepalanya. Mengguratkan kecemasan di wajah lucu Henry.

"Kyu _Hyung_ , _gwaenchanha_ , huh?" tanya Henry mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar panik melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, lantas segera membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup dan menatap Henry penuh penyesalah. " _Mianhae_ ," ujarnya.

Henry menggeleng cepat. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia kontan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun penuh ketakutan. Darah yang merembes dari lengannya mengotori seragam Kyuhyun.

Mendapat pelukan hangat Henry membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sakitnya selama beberapa saat. Sampai di menit ke sekian, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya saat tangan seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya menjauh dari Henry. Tubuh ringkihnya dihempaskan dengan kasar hingga punggungnya dengan keras membentur kaki meja makan. Dan setelah itu, ia merasa wajahnya dipukul beberapa kali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HUH?!"

" _ANI,_ _HYUNG_!"

"Tuan Muda Kibum!"

Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya yang timbul tenggelam. Dalam remang, ia melihat wajah Kibum menatapnya penuh dengan kemarahan. Henry, sambil sesekali meringis, mencoba menarik tubuh Kibum menjauhi tubuhnya. _Namja_ yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Kibum itu terus menjerit meminta _hyung_ -nya berhenti.

" _Ani,_ _Hyung_!" Henry menangis. Ia terus berusaha menghentikan Kibum. Ia memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

Jung _Ahjumma_ yang saat itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa, memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, melindungi Kyuhyun dari pukulan Kibum.

Kesadaran Kyuhyun terkumpul sepenuhnya begitu tangan itu merengkuh kuat tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Jung _Ahjumma_. Tapi, _yeoja_ baik hati itu dengan suka rela melindungi tubuhnya dari amukan Kibum. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa begitu merindukan _eomma_ -nya. _Eomma_ yang beberapa hari ini terasa lebih jauh darinya. Sambil menggumamkan nama _eomma_ -nya, Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada wanita itu, memohon perlindungan seolah wanita yang kali ini tengah memeluknya itu benar-benar wanita yang pernah melahirkannya.

"Minggir!" Kibum mendorong tubuh Henry hingga terjatuh.

Henry berlutut di hadapan Kibum, digenggamnya tangan kurus _hyung_ -nya dengan erat. Berharap dengan sentuhan itu bisa menyurutkan kemarahan Kibum. " _Andwae,_ _Hyung_. Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun _Hyung_ ," mohon Henry serak.

Kibum menatap Henry sengit. "DIA MENYAKITIMU, _PABO_!" teriaknya kasar. Menepis lengan Henry dengan kasar juga.

Henry meringis. Tangannya yang masih terluka benar-benar terasa begitu sakit. Tapi luka di hatinya karena sikap Kibum saat ini terasa puluhan kali lebih sakit. Sungguh ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan Kibum.

"Sampai kapan kau akan jadi idiot yang selalu diam saat disakiti?! Dia sudah menyakitimu dan kau masih membelanya, huh?"

"KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU, _HYUNG_! KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU! KAU BUKAN _HYUNG_ KU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Kesabaran Henry hilang saat mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Ia menaikan suaranya beberapa oktaf.

Dan, Kibum langsung bungkam di tempatnya.

"A-aku ben-benci padamu, _Hyung_. Kau jahat. Kau bukan _Hyung_ ku." Suara Henry tersendat. Ia terisak hebat. Mata sipitnya menatap Kibum sendu, penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Mendengar suara Henry yang sarat dengan kesakitan dan kepedihan, membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Jung _Ahjumma_ dan menatap Henry. Dengan tertatih, ia bangkit dan menghampiri Henry. Dipeluknya tubuh Henry dengan protektif. Henry langsung menerima pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis di dada kakak kelasnya itu. Dan Kibum masih terpaku di tempatnya, menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. Lantas setelah itu ia melangkah mundur dan terduduk lemas beberapa meter di hadapan Kyuhuyun dan Henry. Melihat tatapan kosong Kibum yang mengkhawatirkan, Jung _Ahjumma_ beringsut mendekati tuan mudanya itu.

"Tuan Muda Kibum," panggil _yeoja_ tua itu pelan. Disentuhnya lengan Kibum dengan lembut. " _Gwaenchanha_?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia menatap Jung _Ahjumma_ dengan sedih, dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat. "Argh!" _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu mengerang. Tampak begitu kesakitan.

Pendengaran Henry yang cukup peka dengan erangan itu seketika melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke arah Kibum. Melihat kondisi _hyung_ -nya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu langsung saja tergesa menghampiri Kibum. Melupakan kemarahan yang sempat menyapa hatinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Ia merasa telah menghancurkan semuanya. Perasaannya sama berantakannya dengan keadaan dapur keluarga Kim.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Henry. Jung _Ahjumma_ menghindar dan memberi ruang untuk Henry.

Kibum kembali tak menjawab. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Nafasnya terdengar pendek. Melihat hal itu membuat Henry begitu panik dan cemas. Lebih cemas dari melihat kondisi Kyuhyun tadi. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kibum seperti ini.

" _Waeyo_ , _Hyung_? Katakan apa yang sakit!" Henry semakin cemas saat Kibum tak juga meresponnya.

" _Nugu?"_ tanya Kibum di sela erangannya.

Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Jung _Ahjumma_ seketika mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Siapa? Aku siapa, Henry-ya?"

Kedua alis Henry bertaut. Ia menyentuh lengan Kibum. Ditatapnya dengan lekat mata redup Kibum. "Wae, _Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Henry bingung.

"Aku siapa?"

Henry semakin tak paham dengan racauan Kibum. "Kau Kim Kibum. Kibum _Hyung_ -ku."

" _Ani. Aniya_ , Henry-ya." Nafas Kibum terdengar semakin pendek dan cepat. Tangan Kibum beralih mencengkram dadanya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Henry memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan _hyung_ -nya. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa pertanyaan Kibum terasa seperti menusuk dadanya? Kenapa mata Kibum yang redup itu benar-benar mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu siapa dirinya? Apa karena kata-katanya tadi? Dalam hati Henry menyesali perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Nugu?"_

"Kau _hyung_ -ku. Kim Kibum _Hyung_. _Mianhae_..."

"Aku siapa, Henry-ya?"

Henry tak menjawab. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak tahu harus dengan apa lagi ia menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ia menangis lirih.

"Aku siapa?" Suara Kibum semakin terdengar lemah seiring melemasnya cengkraman tangannya di dadanya. Dan di detik itu juga tubuh itu terkulai lemas di bahu Henry.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, Tuan Muda!"

.  
.

"Kibum _Hyung_ pasti sedang bercanda. Dia sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Gumaman Henry di salah satu lorong rumah sakit itu hanya itu hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian. _Namja_ tingkat akhir junior high school itu menatap nanar jari-jari kakinya yang menempel langsung dengan pualam rumah sakit yang dingin. Dingin itu terasa merambat hingga pedalaman hatinya. Sampai saat ini ia masih bertanya kenapa ia bisa begitu marah pada Kibum hingga mengatakan kata-kata yang pasti menyakiti hati _hyung_ -nya itu. Padahal kakinya yang tak beralas apa pun menjadi saksi bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Kibum.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Hyung_. Kau membuatku panik sampai aku lupa tak pakai sepatu."

Lagi. Henry hanya bicara pada kesunyian. Ia menarik nafas sedalam yang ia bisa. Melepas penat yang menghujam dadanya.

Sudah hampir satu jam ini ia duduk di kursi tunggu. Menunggu Kibum yang masih ditangani dokter. Jung _Ahjumma_ tidak ikut mengantar Kibum ke rumah sakit karena harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun, sepuluh menit yang lalu pamit untuk pergi. Entah ke mana.

"Kyu _Hyung_ lama sekali." Henry menunduk semakin dalam. Kesendiriannya membuat kesedihan merambat semakin cepat dalam sanubarinya. Sebelum akhirnya kepala dengan rambut hitam legam itu kembali terangkat saat sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipinya. Sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri, dan ia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun tengah menempelkan satu cup cappuccino hangat di pipinya. Henry mengambil cappuccino itu dengan sedikit ringisan. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih terluka dan belum sempat diobati.

"Kau harus makan." Kyuhyun menyimpan cappuccino miliknya di kursi kosong dan membuka satu bungkus makanan yang dibelinya di kantin rumah sakit. "Gara-gara aku makan malammu berantakan." Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanan itu ke hadapan Henry.

"Aku tak mau makan, _Hyung_." Henry mendorong makanan itu menjauh. Mood makannya benar-benar hilang. Ia tidak bisa makan di saat ia bahkan belum tahu pasti kondisi Kibum di dalam sana.

"Jangan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah, Henry-ya." Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Suaranya bergetar.

"Ani, _Hyung_. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Kalau begitu makanlah!" Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan makanan itu pada Henry.

Henry menerimanya dengan enggan. Tapi, melihat begitu tulusnya perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikan, membuat ia akhirnya memakan juga makanan itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan Henry dalam diam. Meski Henry makan tanpa minat, tapi ia cukup senang akhirnya Henry mau makan. Entahlah, ia merasa Henry sudah seperti _Dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri. Ia tak ingin Henry sakit hanya karena telat makan atau apa.

Henry tak banyak bicara. Ia sibuk menekuni makanannya meski pikirannya tetap mengarah pada Kibum. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat luka di tangannya yang sempat mengering kembali mengalirkan darah karena pergerakan kecil yang dilakukannya saat menyendok makanan.

Kyuhyun yang baru ingat kalau Henry terluka begitu melihat darah itu, seketika menghentikan pergerakan Henry. _Namja_ lima belas tahun itu sontak menarik makanan yang ada di pangkuan Henry dan meraih tangan Henry.

"YA, _Hyung_! Aku belum menghabiskannya!" protes Henry, cukup terkejut dengan aksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak merespon. Ia sibuk celingukan sendiri ke berbagai arah. Sampai ketika seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang inap melintas di hadapannya, ia menarik tangan suster itu. Henry hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Suster! Adikku terluka. Tolong obati dia, _ne_?"

Dan, Henry merasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dadanya. Mendengar kata "adikku" yang terlafal manis di bibir Kyuhyun membuat hatinya melapang. Betapa ia senang dengan kata itu. Kata yang membuat ia selalu merasa disayangi, dilindungi, dipedulikan, diperhatikan, dan dijaga. Selama hidupnya, ini pertama kali ia mendengar kata itu. Kibum bahkan tidak pernah mengatakannya.

.  
.

 _"Harus dilakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk memastikan penyakit yang tengah Kibum-ssi derita. Dugaan sementara kami, ia mengalami depresi ringan dan gangguan pernafasan. Sebaiknya segera hubungi orangtua kalian untuk membicarakan hal ini."_

Kyuhyun termangu begitu mengingat kata-kata _uisa_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Ditatapnya Henry yang saat ini tengah menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Keheningan dibiarkan merambati dinding putih ruang pucat itu. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Dan itu tentu tentang _namja_ yang saat ini tertidur lelap dengan masker oksigen dan selang infus di tangannya.

"Selama hidupku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia tertidur setenang ini." Henry memecahkan keheningan. _Namja_ dengan perban di tangannya itu menatap sendu wajah Kibum yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kibum tertidur, dan demi semua kekayaan Tuan Kim, _appa_ -nya, ini pertama kalinya juga ia merasa ada ketenangan yang menelusup diam-diam dalam hatinya. Wajah polos _hyung_ -nya saat memejamkan mata seperti saat ini tampak begitu manis. Membuat ia merasa ingin mengecup lembut pipi itu dan mendekap lama tubuh itu.

Kyuhyun tak merespon. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Henry. Masih memerhatikan wajah damai Kibum. Ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Henry. Ada yang lain yang ia rasa saat ia melihat begitu damainya wajah tampan itu saat terpejam seperti ini.

"Sejak kecil, ia selalu tampak seperti pintu kamarnya yang tidak pernah terbuka dan selalu terkunci rapat. Belasan tahun aku hidup bersamanya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang selalu dilakukannya di kamar saat pulang sekolah. Mungkin membaca. Tapi, apa yang dibacanya aku tidak tahu. Mungkin bermain game, tapi aku tidak tahu game apa yang selalu dimainkannya.

Aku tidak tahu lagu yang selalu didengarkannya, musisi favoritnya, penulis favoritnya, aku tidak pernah tahu. Yang aku tahu, dalam diamnya ia selalu menyayangiku, selalu ingin melindungiku, selalu memerhatikanku, dan selalu menjadi lebih mengerikan saat melihatku dilukai, seperti yang kau lihat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu Hongki, teman sekelasku mem- _bully_ -ku. Kibum _Hyung_ tahu dan ia benar-benar marah. Ia membalas perbuatan Hongki lebih parah. Dan tadi—" Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mendapat tatapan spontan dari Henry, seketika Kyuhyun balas menatap Henry mengernyitkan dahi. Raut wajahnya menyampaikan kalimat, "mwoya? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku lupa. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan pemeriksaan, _Hyung_? Tadi kau tampak sangat kesakitan. Kalau tak salah waktu itu kau juga mimisan banyak sekali. Mumpung lagi di rumah sakit, kau harus diperiksa, _Hyung_."

"Ani, Henry-ya. Aku akan beritahu kelu—"

"Kajja, _Hyung_ , akan kutemani." Henry bangkit dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Seharian ini Henry sering sekali menarik-nariknya.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

.

 **Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Saya senang sekali dengan respon kalian buat ff kedua saya ini.**

 **Saya juga mau minta maaf** **soal status bbm saya yang mungkin menyinggung. Atas nama Kim Kibum, maksud status saya itu bukan untuk para reader ff-ku yang pada baik ini. Karena sebenarnya saya tidak mempermasalahkan apa dan bagaimana review kalian tentang ff saya. Toh, sejak awal saya tidak keberatan kalaupun kalian tidak kasih saya review. Meskipun jujur dalam hati yang terdalam saya sangat senang dengan review kalian.**

 **Yang line-nya setara/ di atas 93, boleh panggil saya Nae aja. Tapi, kalau di bawah 93, kalian boleh panggil saya Kanae. (nulisnya disatuin aja yaa)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Kibum : 15 th**

 **Henry Lau : 14 th**

 **Choi Siwon : 22 th**

 **Lee Donghae : 19th**

Gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sepi. Sungguh sepi. Keheningan yang merambati dinding kamarnya terasa turut merambati dinding hatinya juga. Kesendirian menjadi teman sejati yang menyesaki dadanya.

Ia hempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa suara ia menatapi langit-langit yang kosong dan hampa. Jauh dalam hatinya kehampaan itu secara perlahan menggempur kebahagiaannya yang dulu terbangun kokoh. Menyudutkannya dalam ruang dingin tanpa udara bernama kesepian.

Bagaimana lagi _namja_ pemilik nama Lee Kyuhyun itu harus menggambarkan seberapa kesepiannya ia saat ini?

" _Eomma_...

Siwon _Hyung_...

Hae _Hyung_...

Kalian di mana sekarang?"

Kyuhyun biarkan salah satu lengannya menutupi matanya. Gelap. Rasanya ia ingin seperti ini saja. Tak melihat apa pun daripada ketika ia membuka mata, tak ada satu pun orang-orang yang begitu diinginkannya tak dapat dilihatnya. Rasanya bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat dokter menjatuhkan vonis penyakit mengerikan beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"_ Appa, _aku ingin pulang ke Gyeongju. Di sini rasanya sepi sekali."_ Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Tetap pada posisinya. Lengannya basah, menghalau linangan air mata untuk tidak mengalir lebih jauh.

 _"Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu keluargamu tentang ini. Penyakit yang kau derita bukan tergolong penyakit ringan dan butuh penanganan yang lebih serius."_

Kata-kata dokter beberapa jam yang lalu terputar kembali dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bilang pada mereka, _Appa_? Aku bahkan tak menemukan mereka saat aku pulang."

23:12. Kyuhyun baru meninggalkan rumah sakit saat jam tangan digitalnya menunjukan angka itu. Beruntung Henry cukup pengertian dan mengantarnya pulang, meski _namja_ lucu itu sempat merengek memintanya tetap tinggal.

Namun, seandainya saja Kyuhyun mengiyakan saja permintaan Henry, mungkin ia tidak akan sekecewa saat ini, saat ia menemukan kunci rumah masih tergeletak manis di bawah pot bunga, yang artinya belum ada anggota keluarga yang pulang. Ia disambut keheningan saat kakinya menapaki lantai rumah yang dingin.

" _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ benar-benar tak pulang hari ini, _Appa_. Hae _Hyung_ juga. Harusnya mereka ada di rumah dan memarahiku saat aku pulang selarut ini. Padahal dulu, mereka begitu cerewet saat tau aku diajak Changmin ke game center dan pulang telat."

Tapi, itu dulu. Kyuhyun sadar itu. Dan, mengungkit kata dulu itu akan menciptakan kerinduan, dan kerinduan itu adalah sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Tapi, tunggu!

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya seketika. Bola matanya berputar mencari sesuatu. Saat ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya itu berada di atas nakas, segera ia meraihnya dan mengoperasikannya. "Aku harus menghubungi Changmin."

Benar. Kyuhyun masih memiliki Changmin yang pasti masih bersedia mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam. Chwang _pabo_ itu pasti sudah tidur lelap karena kekenyangan. Dia akan sulit dibangunkan."

Menghela napas kecewa. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan hendak menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi saat ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, tergesa meraih beda mungil itu lagi. Berharap kalau itu salah satu anggota keluarganya. Dan ia mendengus kesal. Panggilan itu dari nomor tanpa nama. Dengan enggan ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseo..."_ sapa Kyuhyun malas.

"Hyung?"

"Henry?" tebak Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang memanggilnya _Hyung_ selain Henry.

 _"Kau pasti belum tidur. Aku mencemaskanmu, Hyung._ Gwaenchanha _, huh?"_

Henry satu-satunya orang yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajar saja adik Kim Kibum itu khawatir dengan kondisinya. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya mulai menghangat mendapat perhatian tulus itu.

"Hyung?"

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Henry-ya."

" _Aku tahu kau kuat,_ Hyung. Hwaiting!"

Mendengar suara ceria Henry di sebrang sana, mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum juga _. "Gomawo,"_ ujar Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan posisinya.

Kyuhyun cukup senang melihat Henry tetap ceria seperti sekarang ini. Padahal sudah jelas kalau ia tidak hanya mendengar kenyataan pahit tentang Kibum saja tapi juga dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu Henry sama-sama terpukul mendengarnya. Tapi, putra bungsu kelurga Kim itu masih bisa tersenyum ceria dan menyebarkan hawa semangat padanya. Harusnya Kyuhyun bisa seperti Henry yang tetap tegar dalam kondisi ruwet sekalipun. Keluarga Henry jauh lebih berantakan dari keluarganya saat ini. Kyuhyun tak sendiri menanggung kesepian itu. Masih ada yang jauh lebih kesepian darinya.

"Hyung?"

"Hn?" respon Kyuhyun. Ia bersila di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langit malam dari balik jendela yang belum tertutup korden.

" _Kibum_ Hyung _sudah sadar. Dia menanyakanmu,_ Hyung."

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya tak percaya. " _Jinjja?"_ Bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu _namja_ aneh itu memukulinya dengan brutal hingga menciptakan luka memar di wajah tampannya.

"Ne, Hyun _g. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi aku khawatir padanya_."

" _Waeyo?"_

" _Dia tidak ingat apa pun,_ Hyung."

"Mwo? Maksudmu amnesia?"

"A-ani, Hyung. _Dia hanya tak ingat kejadian di dapur saja. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia mengamuk dan memukulimu,_ Hyung."

Kyuhyun diam menyimak. Berusaha mengingat kalau-kalau Kibum terbentur sesuatu saat memukulinya tadi. Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

" _Sudahlah, lupakan_ Kibum Hyung. _Kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu,_ Hyung?"

"Ah... itu..."

" _Cepat beritahu mereka,_ Hyung. _Penyakitmu masih bisa sembuh jika secepatnya ditangani."_

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka secepatnya, Henry. Kau tak perlu cemaskan aku. Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Ne _,_ Hyung. _Kau juga istirahatlah. Aku tutup telponnya,_ ne _?"_

"Oke."

"Hyung?"

" _Ne?"_

" _Aku sayang padamu. Kau harus selalu sehat,_ ne?"

Tut!

Salam penutup yang indah. Bukankah _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_ -nya itu begitu manis? Sungguh, Henry memberi energi tak biasa padanya. Masih menatap langit malam, Kyuhyun menggumam pelan.

" _Appa_ , Tuhan memberiku orang spesial saat aku kehilangan orang-orang spesial lainnya. Sekarang aku bingung, bagaimana cara bilang tentang penyakitku pada _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ deul. Apa aku tak usah memberitahu mereka saja, eoh? Tapi, bagaimana kalau seandainya penyakitku tambah parah? Rasanya pasti lebih menyakitkan dari sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana, _Appa_?"

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun."

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya. Diiringi suara khas yang begitu ia kenal jelas. Tanpa banyak pikir, langsung saja _namja_ berkulit pucat itu membalikan badannya dan memekikan nama si pemilik tangan itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"HAE _HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun berhambur ke dalam dekapan _Hyung_ keduanya itu. Menangis, meluapkan semua kesedihan dan kesepian yang selama beberapa hari ini menyesaki dadanya. "Kau ke mana saja, _Hyung_."

"Kau yang ke mana saja, Kyu? Aku tak menemukanmu saat aku pulang. Kau tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu sampai aku mencarimu ke sekolahmu dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin kau kunjungi hingga selarut ini?" Donghae mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Betapa ia cemas ketika tahu Kyuhyun belum ada di rumah saat ia pulang dua jam yang lalu. Belum lagi ponselnya yang tertinggal di rumah temannya membuat ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Mendengar penjelasan Donghae, sedikitnya memberi sensasi lega dalam dada Kyuhyun. Ternyata salah satu keluarganya tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya dan masih memerhatikannya. Dan itu membuat tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras. Kemeja yang Donghae kenakan sampai basah karena air matanya.

"Jangan biarkan aku sendiri, _Hyung_. Aku takut." Kyuhyun melirih.

Donghae yang memang sejak awal mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dengan -yang Donghae yakini- teman baru Kyuhyun, hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya itu.

Donghae sadar, selama beberapa hari ini ia memang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya. Sejak pindah ke Seoul, Donghae memang bertekad untuk lebih serius belajar dan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan sehingga ia belajar lebih keras dan sedikit melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi, demi tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang bukan main menggunungnya, ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Kyuhyun hingga sejauh ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae, ne_? _Hyung_ janji tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menggenggam kemeja depan Donghae dengan erat seolah memegang kuat janji _hyung_ -nya itu.

Dan selama beberapa saat mereka larut dalam diam. Isak pelan Kyuhyun menjadi soundtrack yang membuat keadaan terasa sendu.

" _Hyung_ , aku sakit." Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun yang tampak basah seintens mungkin. Ia tersenyum menenangkan sembari mengusap pelan mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tak paham. Apa _Hyung_ keduanya itu bisa bertelepati? Ia bahkan belum menceritakannya sama sekali.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi." Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya dan tidur menyamping. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. "Apa yang dokter bilang, Kyu? Apa dia bilang kau divonis sakit kanker seperti dalam drama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, sontak saja Kyuhyun merengut. Respon _hyung_ -nya yang biasa saja dan terkesan meledek membuat Kyuhyun kesal; _Hyung_ pikir aku becanda, eoh? Dasar menyebalkan!

"YA, _Hyung_! Aku se—"

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, Kyu." Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk turut tidur di sampingnya. Ditariknya kepala _dongsaeng_ -nya itu untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Aku sudah tahu, Kyu. Dan separah apa pun penyakitmu, aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau sembuh. Jadi, tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Yang penting sekarang, kita berjuang bersama. Dan kau jadilah lebih kuat, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Kata-kata _Hyung_ keduanya itu menacap tepat di jiwanya. Donghae, _hyung_ -nya yang polos, Childish, kadang manja dan menyebalkan, bisa membuat hatinya terasa tentram dan damai hanya dengan kata-kata sederhananya.

Donghae tak banyak bicara setelah itu. Ia mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lama. Lama sekali. Mencoba meredam sakit yang tiba-tiba saja merajam sadis perasaannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa kenyataan pahit yang didengarnya juga membuat rasa ngilu berdenyut di hatinya. Ia takut. Ia cemas. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, ia harus tetap tegar untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, berjanjilah untuk selalu baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau mau berjanji, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ne, _Hyung_. Apa _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ harus kuberitahu tentang ini, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mendongak guna menatap wajah Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahu mereka saat mereka pulang nanti."

" _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengubah sedikit posisinya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Dan, saat itu juga ia mengernyit. "Kyu," panggilnya menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, ia baru sadar ada luka memar di sekitar wajah tampan _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, huh?"

Sebentar Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Dan, setelahnya cerita tentang Kibum dan juga Henry mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Donghae tak banyak komentar dan sibuk menyimak. Sesekali _namja_ tampan itu mengernyit mendengar apa yang dijelaskan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa mungkin Kim Kibum itu penderita DID?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari memainkan kancing kemeja Donghae. Pandangannya tampak menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

"DID? _Dissociative Identitiy Disorder_?" Donghae bertanya ballik, meyakinkan. Sebagai mahasiswa fakultas Psikologi, tentu saja ia hafal betul tentang penyakit itu.

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_."

"Maksudmu DID, penyakit kel—"

" _Dissociative Identitiy Disorder._ Penyakit kelainan mental di mana seseorang yang mengidapnya akan menunjukan adanya dua atau lebih kepribadian yang masing-masing memiliki nama dan karakter berbeda. Biasanya, penyakit ini efek samping dari trauma parah pada masa kanak-kanak atau remaja. Depresonalisai dan derealisasi, doistrosi waktu, amnesia, penyimpangan waktu, sakit kepala, fluktuasi, perilaku menyakiti diri sendiri, kecemasan, depresi, dan bunuh diri."

Donghae hanya bisa kicep mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang salah satu penyakit yang pernah dipelajarinya di kampus itu. Ia tahu adik satu-satunya itu memang jenius, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun bisa tahu serinci itu tentang DID. Ia saja yang mempelajarinya tidak akan bisa menjelaskan dengan lancar, nyerocos tanpa jeda, titik, dan koma seperti itu. Dan itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Donghae.

"Kau tahu sejauh itu tentang DID? Kau mempelajarinya di sekolah? Atau kau membacanya di internet?"

"Aku membaca buku kuliahmu, _Hyung_."

Untuk beberapa saat Donghae mengernyit, sampai di detik berikutnya seketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun serius. "YA! Buku kuliahku? Maksudmu, buku kuliahku yang—"

"Yang itu, _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun turut mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunjuk buku tebal yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya. "Kau meninggalkannya di hari pertama masuk kuliah, _Hyung_ ," ujar _namja_ lima belas tahun itu sambil beringsut mengambil buku ber- _cover_ hijau gelap itu.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau buku itu ada padamu, Kyu? Kau tahu? Aku hampir frustasi mencarinya," rutuk Donghae saat Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan diri di hadapannya.

"Kau tak menanyakannya, jadi kupikir kau tak membutuhkannya," protes Kyuhyun menempelkan buku itu di dada Donghae dengan keras. Lantas setelah itu ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Memunggungi Donghae. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu sejak itu. _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ juga. Kalian bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar informasi penting seperti itu."

Donghae akhirnya membisu, menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan nanar. Benar, semuanya bukan salah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan marah. Mianhae, ne?" Donghae menyimpan buku itu di sampingnya lantas meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluk _dongsaeng_ -nya itu dengan erat.

"Aku tak marah, _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu kau marah, Kyu."

" _Ani,_ _Hyung_. Kau tidak bisa membaca hati seseorang. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca hati seseorang, Kyu. Tapi, aku bisa membaca bahasa tubuh seseorang. Kau lupa, aku calon psikolog hebat, huh?"

Benar! Donghae mahasiswa fakultas psikologi. _Hyung_ -nya itu pasti tahu kalau ia sedang marah. Marah pada semua perubahan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak marah jika kau memberikan buku itu untukku, _Hyung_ ," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia membalikan badannya guna menatap Donghae.

Donghae mengernyit sebelum akhirnya meraih bukunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jaga baik-baik," katanya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dengan posisi menyamping seperti semula.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mendekap erat buku Donghae di dadanya.

"Kau ingin menjadi psikolog juga, eoh?" tanya Donghae.

" _Ani_ , _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang DID. Jika dugaanku tentang Kibum menderita DID itu benar, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantunya."

Donghae tersenyum samar. Ia. Mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau tampak begitu peduli sama Kim Kibum itu. Kau mencintainya, huh?"

"YA! _Hyung_ , dia itu _namja_ tahu!" protes Kyuhyun. Donghae tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa begitu tertarik padanya, _Hyung_. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku merasa seperti pernah dekat dengannya. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah ikatan yang sempat terputus dan kemudian meminta untuk disambungkan kembali."

Donghae tak merespon. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Saat cerita Kyuhyun bertepi di telinganya, ia merasa seperti ada kisah masa lampau yang tiba-tiba saja kembali menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekap Kyuhyun lebih erat. Sangat erat seolah tidak akan pernah ada satu pun hal yang bisa merebut Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

"Kau hutang satu cerita tentang Kibum padaku, Kyu. Ceritakan tentangnya besok, _ne_? Sekarang istirahatlah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae.

" _Hyung_?" Panggil Kyuhyun di sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Kubilang besok, Kyu. Aku juga penasaran tentang teman barumu itu. Tapi, sekarang sudah malam dan kau harus beristirahat."

" _Ani_ , _Hyung_. Bukan itu."

"Terus?"

" _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_."

Donghae tersenyum. Diciumnya kening Kyuhyun cukup lama. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tak enak. " _Saranghae_ , Kyunie. Kau harus selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja, arraseo?"

Dan kemudian mereka larut dalan diam sampai bunga tidur mereka datang menjemput, mengajak mereka ke dunia yang mungkin jauh lebih indah.

.  
.

" _HYUNG_!"

"HAE _HYUNG_!"

"YA! _HYUNG_ , _IREONNA_! HYU—uhuk! Uhuk!"

" _Hyung_. _Wae_ —hiks..."

Donghae tersentak dalam tidurnya saat tangan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Teriakan panik menggaung, menusuk gendang telinganya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah melirik jam yang menempel di sebelah selatan ruangan.

03:05. Oh, Tuhan... ia baru saja memejamkan mata dua jam yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak kreatif oleh Kyuhyun. Sesaat ia mendengus dan hendak melayangkan jitakan jika saja ia tak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Ralat! Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, tapi juga keadaan di sekitarnya.

Wajah Donghae memucat. Kepanikan menekan ubun-ubunnya saat sesuatu menusuk indera penciumanya dan memenuhi paru-parunya. Membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali. Saling bersahutan dengan batuk Kyuhyun yang terdengar menyakitkan. Refleks ia merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk mencari udara. _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu tampak mencengkram kuat buku pemberian darinya di dada, melampiaskan segala rasa takut dan juga nyeri.

" _Hyung_ —uhuk!—Ken-hh-ban—uhuk—nyak asap?"

Donghae tak bisa berpikir. Asap hitam yang tampak masuk melewati celah-celah pintu dan jendela kamar Kyuhyun, membuat matanya begitu perih hingga berair. Sensasi panas yang merambati tiap jengkal ruangan, suara benda jatuh, kaca-kaca yang pecah, dan ledakan-ledakan kecil, membuat Donghae menyimpulkan kalau sedang terjadi kebakaran di rumah.

Kebakaran? Ya, kebakaran!

Tapi, kenapa bisa kebakaran?

Apa _Eomma_ lupa mematikan kompor? Tidak, _Eomma_ sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Apa Kyuhyun memasak sesuatu dan lupa mematikan kompor sebelum ia datang? Sepertinya tidak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau memasak sendiri setelah ia membuat dapur _Eomma_ berantakan beberapa tahun silam.

Apa, terjadi kosleting listrik? Mungkin saja.

Donghae tidak sempat menerka lebih banyak lagi alasan kenapa banyak asap di sekitarnya saat pintu kamar Kyuhyun roboh, dan sesuatu berwarna orange kemerahan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyentuh benda-benda di sekitarnya dan menjadikannya abu dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja. Donghae benar-benar kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan cepat hingga ia tidak sadar kalau api semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Baru setelah ia mendengar batuk Kyuhyun yang semakin keras, ia tersadar dan segera mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya melompat dari atas tempat tidur yang sudah disentuh api.

" _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun melirih di sela rintihan sakit dan suara batuknya. Keringat membasahi rambut cokelatnya dan juga pakaiannya. Keadaan begitu panas, wajar kedua _namja_ tampan itu memproduksi keringat sebanyak itu.

Di sela rasa perih yang menyerang matanya, Donghae biarkan iris cokelatnya berputar. Mencari jalan keluar. Dan bola mata itu berhenti tepat ke arah jendela kamar yang bahkan tak sempat ditutup korden, satu-satunya —menurut Donghae—jalan keluar untuk mereka.

"Kita harus melompat!" Donghae mendekat ke arah jendela. Masih mendekap kuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin payah. Api merambat semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Ta-tapi ini tinggi sekali, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mendekap buku milik Donghae semakin kuat. Tatapannya terpusat ke arah bawah kamarnya. Demi Tuhan, kamarnya berada di lantai atas dan jaraknya ke bawah cukup jauh. Mungkin jika tidak mati di tempat, tulang mereka bisa patah.

 _Ya, Tuhan... tidak adakah orang yang bisa dimintai pertolongan_ , Appa? Kyuhyun menatap langit yang masih gelap. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak tahu karena jendela kamar Kyuhyun mengarah ke halaman belakang, sementara warga membantu memadamkan api dari arah depan.

" _HYUNG_!"

Api hanya tinggal satu meter lagi dan hendak menyentuh tubuh mereka saat Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menggumam pelan di telinga Kyuhyun, "Kyu, berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja." Sedetik setelah kalimat itu mengalun, ia melompat keluar jendela, membiarkan gravitasi bumi menariknya dengan keras. Dan terus mempertahankan posisi Kyuhyun agar tetap berada di atasnya.

Deg!

Cepat. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat di mata Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat tiba-tiba saat ia merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah dan menindih tubuh Donghae. Cepat. Rasanya begitu tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar bunyi gedebuk keras saat punggung dan kepala Donghae menghantam pavingblock taman belakang rumah. Cepat. Rasanya begitu tiba-tiba saat ia melihat darah mengalir di sekitarnya. Cepat. Rasanya begitu tiba-tiba saat ia melihat senyum Donghae sebelum akhirnya Hae _hyung_ -nya itu terbatuk dan memuncratkan darah hingga mengotori wajahnya. Rasanya benar-benar cepat saat ia melihat, meski samar, kelopak mata itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Hatinya mencelos. Nyeri, Sesak.

" _Hyung_ , ini mimpi, kan?" Dan rasanya sangat cepat saat tiba-tiba saja kegelapan menguasai penglihatannya. Ditemani api yang kian membesar dan melahap habis rumah itu, sekelebat bayangan dewa kematian menari-nari di dekat mereka. Menunggu waktu dan perintah Tuhan untuk menarik nyawa mereka.

.

.

TBC

.  
.

Seperti biasa. Terima kasih yang udah kasih review, saya senang sekali.

Di chapter kemarin, saya sadar banyak bgt kesalahan, tapi udah saya perbaiki. Bisa di cek ulang. Hhe ^^

Yang saya tahu, konotasi di bawah/ atas untuk tahun kelahiran itu ya terbalik. Tapi, buat yg kemarin ngerasa bingung dengan penjelasan saya. Mianhae, ne? Intinya bebas sih mau manggil saya apa.

See you at next chapter and—  
Gomawo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Berat. Seperti ada lem super lekat yang merekatnya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya saat sempurna mata itu terbuka adalah lampu ruangan. Cahayanya menusuk tepat retina matanya. Silau. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan penerangan yang ada.

 _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu tertegun. Lama. Mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelum ia membuka mata. Dan ia menghela napas lega begitu memori itu kembali membayang dalam ingatanya.

"Semuanya hanya mimpi…" Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Kembali memejamkan matanya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Memastikan kalau Donghae masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Sempurna tubuh itu berbalik, Kyuhyun terdiam. Membeku. Otak jeniusnya mencoba mencerna apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesaat bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Dan ia baru sadar kalau segala sesuatu di sekitarnya tidak sama dengan keadaan di kamarnya. Tidak ada warna biru seperti cat dinding kamarnya. Tidak ada meja belajar dengan satu set komputer tempatnya bermain game. Tidak ada rak berisi piala-piala yang pernah diraihnya. Tidak ada foto ia dan keluarga yang ditempel di dinding ruangan. Dan yang paling membuat dadanya sesak dan nyeri adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa tempatnya berbaring saat ini hanya sebuah _single bed_. Tak ada seorang pun yang tidur di sampingnya seperti malam itu. Tidak ada. Hae _hyung_ -nya tak ada di sisinya. Yang artinya…

" _Ani!"_ Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. Dipejamkannya mata sipitnya itu serapat mungkin. Berharap saat ia kembali membukanya, ia benar-benar sudah bangun dengan situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda. "Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi." Semua yang dilihatnya tetap sama. Bibir pucatnya bergetar seiring berguncangnya tubuh itu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya perih dan ia menangis. Rasa sakit di beberapa titik tubuhnya saat ia mencoba bangkit. Perban di sekitar dadanya. Ranjang rumah sakit. Selang infus. Tabung oksigen. _Nasal cannula_. Dan alat-alat medis lainnya menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan kalau malam paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lewati waktu itu, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruk saja. Semuanya nyata. Sungguh-sungguh nyata.

Kyuhyun terisak hebat. Memikirkan semuanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Ini hanya mimpi." Kalimat yang sama yang dilafalkannya. " _Hyung_ , kau di mana? Tolong bangunkan aku dan bilang kalau aku hanya mimpi." Kyuhyun mencengkram kepalanya lebih kuat. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Wajah pucat Donghae menyelebat dalam ingatan. Menusuk sadis kepalanya.

"Hae _hyung_ …" Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana mata polos _hyung_ -nya itu menatapnya penuh cinta dan sayang. Kyuhyun masih ingat semua detail yang mereka lakukan, yang mereka bicarakan, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dalam dekapan _Hyung_ keduanya itu. Oh, Tuhan… Kyuhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan dekapan hangat Donghae malam itu. Kyuhyun masih ingat semuanya. Tapi, kenapa semuanya harus berubah hanya dalam sekejap mata?

Saat semuanya terasa semakin menyesakkan dan menyakitkan, Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras. _Liquid_ di balik mata cokelat itu menderas. Membasahi wajah pucatnya. Dijambaknya rambut cokelatnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi.

"Kyunie! Berhentilah!"

Kyuhyun tak peduli saat tiba-tiba pekikan panik disertai cengkraman di kedua tangannya ia rasakan. Ia terus mengerang. Menyebut-nyebut nama Donghae di sela rintihannya. Ia bahkan tidak berminat menatap _Hyung_ pertamanya yang saat ini mencoba menenangkannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya Donghae. Donghae. Lee Donghae. _Hyung_ keduanya yang begitu ia sayangi. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun hanya ingin Donghae saat ini.

Siwon mendapat telepon darurat dari warga setempat satu jam setelah api berhasil dipadamkan . Tak main-main paniknya, ia beserta Nyonya Lee bergegas untuk kembali ke Seoul saat itu juga. Tak peduli dengan segala pekerjaan yang sebenarnya masih begitu menumpuk. Keselamatan kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya tentu hal yang paling penting.

Dan rasa bersalah seketika meninju hatinya dengan keras saat itu juga. Bukan, bukan kondisi rumah barunya yang hanya tinggal puing-puing berwarna hitam. Tapi, kondisi kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya yang benar-benar kritis yang membuat luka memar dalam hatinya. Tak ada luka bakar di tubuh mereka, tapi keadaan mereka bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

Kini hanya frasa andai saja yang tak berhenti menggaung dalam dadanya.

Andai saja ia tidak pergi ke Busan dan tetap tinggal di rumah.

Andai saja ia tidak terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan dan tetap berada di samping adik-adiknya. Menjaga mereka. Melindungi mereka.

Andai saja ia lebih cepat menyadari kalau keadaan keluarganya mulai berubah sejak mereka pindah ke Seoul.

Tapi, semuanya terlambat. Adik kecilnya bahkan terlihat begitu mengenaskan saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini hanya mimpi. Suruh Hae _Hyung_ membangunkanku, _Hyung_. Suruh dia bangunkan aku. Aku tahu dia masih ada di sampingku." Kyuhyun terus meracau tak jelas. Masih tak mau berhenti menjambak rambutnya.

"Kyunie…," lirih Siwon. " _Hyung_ mohon jangan seperti ini. Kuatlah, Kyu _… jebal_." Air mata _namja_ berlesung pipi itu menetes juga pada akhirnya.

Bukan merasa tenang mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Kyuhyun malah semakin membabibuta. Ia menendang selimut yang semula menyelimutinya. Menangis semakin keras. Meraung-raung tak jelas. Menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon yang justru semakin kuat. Tak peduli sama sekali dengan alat-alat medis yang tak lagi menempel dengan semestinya. Tidak peduli dengan sakit di dadanya. Tidak peduli dengan tangis Siwon yang semakin deras. Ia hanya ingin bangun dari—yang dalam pikirannya—mimpi buruknya.

"HAE _HYUNG_! BANGUNKAN AKU, _PABO_!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak frustasi. Masih terus menendang-nendang udara. Memukul-mukul lengan Siwon hingga gerakan itu membuat selang infus di tangannya lepas. Darah segar mengalir dari balik punggung tangan itu.

Merasa tak mungkin menenangkan Kyuhyun, Siwon memilih untuk menekan tombol darurat dan memanggil perawat. Namun, ia masih berusaha menenangkan Adik terkecilnya itu. Dengan lembut ia berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Berharap caranya yang satu ini cukup berhasil.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Kau berisik. Hae _Hyung_ sedang istirahat. Dia sedang tidur di kamar sebelah karena terlalu lelah menjagamu. Tenanglah, _arrachi_?"

Dan itu benar-benar mantra yang hebat. Seketika saja pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti. _Namja_ pucat itu tidak lagi meronta. Ia menatap Siwon kali ini. " _Jinjja_?" tanyanya saat beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Siwon hanya mengangguk meyakinkan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan para perawat menangani Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun mulai tenang karena pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan para perawat, Siwon beringsut meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali berisirahat.

" _Eomma_ …" panggil Siwon saat menemukan _eomma_ -nya di luar ruangan. Tanpa babibu dipeluknya wanita itu dengan erat. Berusaha meminta dan mungkin juga membagi kekuatan, saling menguatkan. " _Mianhae_ , _Eomma_. _Mianhae_. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak menyetujui untuk pergi ke Busan, semuanya pasti tak akan seperti ini."

Nyonya Lee tak bersuara. Ia hanya mengusap-ngusap punggung kokoh Siwon dengan lembut. Berusaha menguatkan di saat kekuatan dalam dirinya juga terkikis habis. Bukan waktunya untuk saling salah menyalahkan. Karena itu tak akan ada artinya sama sekali. Karena itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun yang Tuhan rencanakan. Di saat seperti ini, berdo'a tentu satu-satunya jalan keluar yang paling tepat.

 _"Gwaenchanha_ , Siwonie. Di saat semuanya melemah, maka kau harus tetap kuat. Jangan lemah karena _Eomma_ tak tahu harus pada siapa berpegangan jika bukan padamu." Tubuh Nyonya Lee bergetar hebat. Ia menangis. Setelah Tuan Lee meninggal, hanya Siwon yang ia andalkan selama ini. Jika putra pertamanya ikut tumbang sepertinya, lantas siapa yang akan menguatkan Kyuhyun dan juga Donghae? Siapa yang akan meyakinkan kedua jagoannya yang lain kalau semuanya akan membaik, semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja?

Siwon menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Memeluk _eomma_ -nya seerat mungkin. _Eomma_ benar… jika semuanya lemah, semuanya pasti tak akan pernah membaik. " _Mianhae_ , _Eomma_ …"

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah tergesa menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Derap langkahnya terdengar cukup keras, mengusik keheningan. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, napasnya terdengar tak beraturan mengingat untuk sampai ke tempatnya saat ini, ia harus melakukan perjalanan jauh dan melelahkan. Ia bahkan sampai tersesat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan rumah sakit sesuai dengan alamat yang diterimanya. Sungguh, semuanya terasa begitu mendadak dan itu sangat mengejutkan. Saking terkejutnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan pergi dari kota tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

 _"Ahjumma…"_

Langkah itu berhenti juga saat ia menemukan sosok _yeoja_ yang begitu dikenalnya terduduk lesu di depan ruangan yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Changmin-ah!" Nyonya Lee— _yeoja_ itu—dengan tak sabar mengangkat tubuhnya dan dalam satu gerakan langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin. Mencari ketenangan yang mungkin masih dimiliki oleh sahabat baik putra bungsunya itu.

Sore tadi, pasca Kyuhyun kembali sadar setelah mengamuk dan diberi obat penenang oleh suster, Nyonya Lee terpaksa menghubungi Changmin. Memberitahu kabar buruk yang terjadi pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberitahu Changmin dan membuat _namja_ itu cemas. Tapi, begitu melihat betapa menghkawatirkannya kondisi Kyuhyun, membuat _yeoja_ yang masih terlihat cantik itu terpaksa menghubunginya. Hanya Changmin satu-satunya harapannya. Hanya Changmin yang selalu bisa membujuk Kyuhyun dan menenangkan putra bungsunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ahjumma? Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun dan Hae _Hyung_?" Dengan pelan, Changmin melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Lee. Menatap _yeoja_ paruh baya itu dengan lembut. Matanya mengilatkan sorot penuh harapan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu saat Nyonya Lee perlahan beringsut mendekati pintu ruangan bernomor 112 itu, membukanya dan menunjukan apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan itu pada Changmin. "Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali ke ruangannya sejak sore tadi. Padahal ia juga masih dalam pengawasan dokter. Ia masih harus banyak istirahat dan minum obat. Posisinya bahkan tak berubah sejak tadi. Ia tetap diam dan tak ingin bicara pada siapa pun. Kami sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi tidak berhasil. Bantu kami, Changmin-ah… selama ini kau yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Bantu kami…" Nyonya Lee mulai menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Changmin merasa baru saja ada pedang paling tajam yang menusuk hatinya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bahu ibu dari teman baiknya itu. " _Gwaenchanha, Ahjumma_. Aku akan mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji tidak akan keluar tanpanya. Kau istirahatlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini." Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Donghae dirawat—tempat di mana Kyuhyun berada saat ini— ia menghapus air mata wanita itu dan melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya. Sejurus kemudian ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Changmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi, membelakanginya. _Namja_ pucat itu tampak menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang ditemani selang infus. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam beberapa meter dari posisi Kyuhyun. Menguatkan hatinya ketika melihat begitu mengenaskannya kondisi Donghae saat ini. Ia mengenal Donghae dengan sangat baik, ia bahkan sudah menganggap Donghae sebagai _hyung_ kandungnya juga. Melihat ada banyak alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuh itu, mau tidak mau membuat rasa sakit turut menyapa sanubarinya.

Cukup lama Changmin terpaku di tempatnya. Memerhatikan tubuh Donghae dengan linangan air mata yang tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Demi Tuhan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat mata polos yang selalu menatapnya hangat itu tertutup serapat itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat mulut yang selalu memamerkan cengiran kekanakan itu dimasuki tube sebesar itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat begitu banyaknya perban yang melilit tubuh yang bahkan jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Rasanya…

Changmin merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

.

.

"Hae _Hyung_ pabo!" Kyuhyun mendesis. Suara pertama yang dikeluarkannya setelah berjam-jam hanya menatapi tubuh itu dalam diam.

Sejak sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan suster, Kyuhyun memang jauh lebih tenang. Tampaknya ia mulai menerima semuanya kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Apa yang terjadi padanya juga Donghae malam itu benar-benar kenyataan. Dan saat itu juga ia meminta Siwon untuk membiarkannya menemui Dongahe yang katanya sedang tidur dan istirahat di ruangan yang lain. Karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali mengamuk seperti sebelumnya, akhirnya Siwon mengiyakan permintaan magnae-nya itu. Dengan syarat tidak lama meski pada akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin diajak kembali ke ruangannya.

Benar. Siwon _Hyung_ benar. Donghae sedang tidur dan beristirahat saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan angka 112 itu. Tapi, bukan tidur biasa seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. _Hyung_ -nya tertidur dengan sangat lelap tapi terlihat begitu tak nyaman dengan berbagai alat-alat yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui apa fungsi dan namanya. Donghae koma. Kenyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menampar hatinya dengan sangat keras. Sakit. Ngilu. Kyuhyun tak menangis, meski hatinya ingin untuk itu. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam kuat tangan lemah Donghae. Tangan yang telah melindunginya malam itu. Sedetik pun, Kyuhyun tak ingin melepaskannya.

Changmin yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, menghapus air matanya. Perlahan, ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Annyeong…" sapanya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di sisi lain ranjang Donghae, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar. Lantas kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Donghae seolah tak ingin melewatkan sedikit saja perkembangan _hyung_ -nya itu. Meski itu tidak terjadi seharian ini. Donghae tetap diam, tak bergerak sama sekali.

Changmin mengernyit mendapat respon sedatar itu dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun pasti sangat terpukul. Ia yakin itu. _Namja_ bermarga Shim itu kembali menatap wajah pucat Donghae, meraih tangannya yang lain.

Dan keadaan hening. Lama. Lama sekali.

.

.

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin. Ia mengubah posisinya untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan dingin Kyuhyun yang masih menempel kuat dengan tangan Donghae. Tak ada respon berarti dari Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh menatap Hae _Hyung_ sepuas yang kau mau. Tapi, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, _arraseo_?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam meski pada akhirnya ia memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Kita pernah bicara berdua, maksudnya aku dan Hae _Hyung_ , dan aku ingat apa yang Hae _Hyung_ katakan waktu itu. Dia bilang, "kau tahu Chwang? Sepertinya aku bukan anak _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Mungkin aku tertukar di rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa aku berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon _Hyung_? Mereka berdua sangat pintar, berprestasi, dan banyak mendapat piala dan penghargaan. Sementara aku, nilai kuliahku selalu pas-pasan, bahkan tak jarang dapat nilai jeblok." Lantas setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, dia tertawa dengan lepas seolah itu hanya pembicaraan konyol. Dan itu membuat aku turut tertawa juga melihatnya. Dia itu benar-benar konyol. Aku rasa tidak ada orang sekonyol Hae _Hyung_ di Korea ini.

Setiap kali ada waktu bersama-sama dengan Hae _Hyung_ , aku selalu merasa ingin menjadi dirimu, Kyu. Atau paling tidak, aku ingin Hae _Hyung_ menjadi _hyung_ -ku. Kau tahu dia memang bodoh, konyol, kadang ceroboh, dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Tapi, dia sangat baik. Tak ada yang memiliki hati seputih dirinya. Kau beruntung sekali, Kyu. Aku kadang iri setiap kali mendengar kalau apa yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini adalah melihatmu selalu baik-baik saja. Sebuah harapan yang sangat sederhana namun buatku itu sangat-sangat mulia dan luar biasa. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Kyu. Dia menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun hingga dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sekali untukmu."

Jeda sebentar.

"Jadi, kumohon tetaplah kuat, Kyu. Tetaplah tegar. Tetaplah baik-baik saja seperti yang selalu Hae _Hyung_ harapkan. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya dengan terpuruk seperti ini. Demi apa pun, dia hanya ingin kau selalu baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Sampai di sepuluh detik kemudian, ia mulai bersuara, "tinggalkan aku, Chwang! Tinggalkan aku!" desis Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Kyu… kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu dan istirahat. Biarkan Hae _Hyung_ istirahat. Dia—"

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Tapi, tinggalkan aku sebentar lagi dengan Hae _Hyung_. Sebentar lagi."

Changmin menarik napas lega mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia merasa bangga selalu bisa membujuk teman baiknya itu. Perlahan ia beringsut meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Keluar ruangan dan kembali menghampiri Nyonya Lee dan Siwon yang baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit.

.

.

"Changmin benar. Kau itu bodoh, ceroboh, dan tak bisa berpikir panjang. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa melompat lewat jendela adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar malam itu? Harusnya kau bertanya padaku apa yang harus kita lakukan. Mungkin aku bisa memikirkan bagaimana cara yang lebih realistis dan tak dramatis seperti caramu, _Hyung_. Mungkin kau memang bukan anak _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ hingga bisa sebodoh itu."

Kyuhyun menangis juga pada akhirnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di balik lengan Donghae. Menangis sesegukan.

"Tapi, kau adalah _hyung_ -ku. _Hyung_ yang lebih berharga dari penghargaan mana pun yang pernah kuraih. Jadi, kumohon bangunlah atau aku tak akan pernah berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Bangunlah, _Hyung_. Bagaimana bisa aku tetap baik-baik saja sementara kau seperti ini?"

Bunyi elektrokardiograf yang bertepi di telinga Kyuhyun, terasa menusuk hingga pedalaman hati. Kyuhyun menangis semakin hebat. Ia mengguncang-guncang lengan Donghae. Berharap dengan begitu _hyung_ -nya itu akan terbangun.

" _Hyung_ , bangunlah kumohon. Kau berjanji tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendiri lagi. Kau berjanji akan menemui Dokter Han dan menanyakan kondisiku. Kau berjanji akan melakukan apa pun agar aku sembuh. Kau berjanji akan memberitahu _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ tentang penyakitku. Jadi bangunlah, _Hyung_ … bangunlah! Jangan tidur terus seperti ini!"

Merasa tak ada respon apa pun dari Donghae, Kyuhyun berhenti mengguncang tubuh kaku _hyung_ -nya itu. Ditatapnya dengan sedih wajah pucat itu. Isakannya saling bersahutan dengan bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa Donghae _hyung_ -nya masih hidup. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Menatap Donghae sejenak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau tidak ingin aku mati karena penyakitku, cepatlah bangun. Aku akan diam saja dan tidak akan memberitahu _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun sampai kau yang mengatakannya pada _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_. Jadi, cepatlah bangun, _Hyung_!"

Dan setelah itu, dengan tertatih, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Donghae. Dengan susah payah ia menyeret-nyeret tiang infus di tangannya. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin. _Aku akan baik-baik saja seperti yang kau harapkan, Hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja sampai kau bangun nanti._

"Kyunie…" Nyonya Lee berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun saat putra bungsunya itu membuka pintu. Ia senang akhirnya Kyuhyun mau keluar dan kembali ke ruangannya. Setelah ini ia akan berterimakasih banyak pada Changmin.

 _"Gwaenchanha_ , _Eomma_. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan _eomma_ -nya. " _Mianhae_ sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan, mau tidak mau membuat Siwon, Nyonya Lee, dan Changmin tersenyum lega. Serentak mereka memapah Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya. Tanpa mereka tahu, ada pintu yang perlahan tertutup dalam jiwa itu. Menutup semua kerapuhan, semua kepedihan, semua kesakitan yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun akan berjalan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan menyimpan semua rasa sakitnya sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

.

.

 _To be Continue…_

.

.

Seperti biasa… terimakasih yang udah kasih review di chapter kemarin.

Oya, Happy New Year yaaa… semoga semuanya selalu bahagia di tahun 2016 ini.

Promosi nih, baca juga yaa ff-ku yang lain di- www..naemochi..wordpress..com (main cast is Henry Lau)

Dan ceritaku yang lain di- www..nia-sumiati..blogspot..com / wattpad : naesu13

Gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seminggu berlalu. Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pintu saat butir-butir putih itu berjatuhan di sekitar gang tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah flat kecil yang sengaja _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ sewa untuk sementara sampai mereka membeli rumah baru itu, tidak begitu buruk meski tidak bisa dibilang baik juga.

Kyuhyun terbiasa hidup sederhana di Gyeongju sana. Tapi, tidak sampai harus tinggal di rumah kecil di gang sempit seperti sekarang ini. Juga dengan segala fasilitas rumah yang serba terbatas mengingat semua barang-barang mereka yang sudah dibasmi habis oleh api.

Rasanya cukup berat meski tetap saja, kondisi Donghae yang sampai saat ini tidak menunjukan perubahan apa pun adalah hal terberat yang menyesaki dada Kyuhyun. Melihat _Hyung_ keduanya itu terbaring tanpa senyum dengan berbagai alat medis di tubuhnya tentu jauh lebih berat dari kehilangan semua benda-benda kesayangan miliknya. Dan juga lebih berat dari menghadapi penyakit yang kerap menciumi seluruh persendian tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini.

Donghae adalah hidup Kyuhyun saat ini.

Hiperbolis? Boleh dikatakan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sudah bertekad tidak akan mengatakan kondisinya pada siapa pun meski ia merasa seperti menghadapi Dewa Kematian setiap harinya. Ia akan baik-baik saja seperti yang Donghae inginkan. Dan ia yakin semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja. Ia yakin. Benar-benar yakin.

"Salju, eoh? Rasanya musim gugur kali ini cepat sekali berlalu."

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng itu mampir di telinganya. Refleks ia menoleh ke arah kiri tempat si pemilik suara itu berdiri. Changmin tersenyum lebar, menatap hamparan langit dengan tatapan sendunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan sahabat baiknya itu. Lantas ikut menatap bentangan langit di atasnya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, kau langsung ke rumah sakit, _ne_? Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Kau harus mengantarku sampai stasiun."

Berhenti menatapi hamparan horizon di atas, Kyuhyun beralih menatap Changmin. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya dalam satu helaan saja. Benar, Changmin akan—harus—pulang hari ini. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun ingin memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Paling tidak sampai ia merasa lebih dari sekadar baik-baik saja. Terlebih mengingat _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ yang tambah sibuk dengan pekerjaan ditambah tugas menjaga Donghae sehingga mereka jarang pulang ke rumah dan menginap di rumah sakit. Ia masih membutuhkan Changmin dan menemaninya di rumah. Tapi, mereka sudah membicarakan semuanya sejak semalam. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkan sahabat baiknya itu lebih jauh lagi. Shim _Ahjumma_ sudah menelepon berulang kali, menyuruh Changmin pulang. Changmin sudah bolos sekolah seminggu ini. Keputusan terakhir Kyuhyun, hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Sekarang aku berangkat dulu, _ne_?" Sedikit merapatkan mantelnya, Kyuhyun berlari kecil membelah gang sempit itu. Bergabung dengan salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin tahun ini. Meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang di mulut gang.

Belasan tahun bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, bukan hal sulit untuk Changmin menelisik lebih jauh apa yang ada dalam sorotan iris karamel milik Kyuhyun. Ia tahu. Sungguh-sungguh tahu dengan pasti. Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan banyak hal dari dirinya dan juga yang lainnya.

Baiklah… mungkin memang benar Kyuhyun bersikap seperti biasanya, bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia masih seperti Kyuhyun biasanya. Hanya saja Changmin melihat sorot matanya jauh lebih redup, tidak seterang dulu.

" _Aku yakin baik-baik saja yang Hae Hyung maksud bukan seperti ini, Kyu,"_ batin Changmin sedih. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu serapat mungkin. Cuaca mulai terasa lebih dingin.

.

.

"KYU _HYUNG_!"

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki gerbang utama sekolah saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ringisan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya saat sadar pelukan seseorang yang ia yakini Henry itu, membuat dadanya sedikit sakit. Jangan lupakan patah tulang rusuknya akibat aksi jatuh menghantam tubuh Donghae waktu itu, belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Merasa agak risih dengan tatapan beberapa siswa yang melintas di hadapan mereka, Kyuhyun memaksa Henry melepaskan pelukannya. " _Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak paham dengan aksi berlebihan Henry. Padahal, dari sorot mata _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada banyak kerinduan yang tersimpan. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sontak saja Henry merengut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya.

Dua minggu setelah kebakaran itu, Kyuhyun memang absen, tidak pergi sekolah dan tidak bertemu dengan Henry juga Kibum. Sempat heran kenapa Henry sama sekali tidak datang menengoknya. Padahal setahu Kyuhyun berita tentang kebakaran rumahnya sudah sampai hingga sekolahnya. Ia dijenguk beberapa pengajar ketika di rumah sakit. Wajar saja jika teman-temannya yang lain tidak ada yang menengoknya mengingat ia hanya siswa baru di Kyunghee. Tapi, saat mengetahui Henry dan juga Kibum yang jelas-jelas teman pertama—teman baiknya—di Seoul ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali, membuat kekecewaan mau tidak mau hinggap dalam dada Kyuhyun.

"Hen—"

" _Kajja_ , _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menelan kembali pertanyaannya untuk Henry saat tiba-tiba saja bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu menariknya dengan keras. Terseok-seok, ia berusaha mengikuti langkah cepat Henry. Henry benar-benar menyeretnya tanpa ampun. Ia baru saja hendak melemparkan protes saat tiba-tiba saja adik satu-satunya Kim Kibum itu menghentikan langkahnya di sisi lapangan upacara.

" _Hyung_ —"

Kyuhyun merasa suara Henry lindap. Raib. Hilang bersama dengan suara riuh –rendah siswa-siswa yang ada di lapangan. Apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Haru biru menyelubungi relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Kata-katanya mengudara begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa pun selain mengusap air matanya yang tanpa komando meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya.

 **LEE KYUHYUN, HWAITING!**

Dengan jelas Kyuhyun bisa melihat dan membaca tulisan yang dicetak di atas spanduk itu dipasang di depan kelas. Banyak siswa—yang Kyuhyun yakin lebih dari setengah siswa Kyunghee—berteriak menyemangatinya. Ada begitu banyak barang-barang yang di simpan di bawah spanduk. Baju, buku, alat-alat tulis, satu set komputer, laptop, televisi, handphone, dan berbagai perabotan lainnya, yang dari tampilannya, Kyuhyun yakin semuanya masih baru. Air mata Kyuhyun merembes semakin deras.

" _Hyung_ , jangan menangis. Bukankah ada begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu di sini? Semua hal yang ada di sini saat ini adalah bukti bahwa kami semua menyayangimu, _Hyung_."

Semuanya terasa begitu berlebihan. Simpatisan mereka benar-benar di luar dugaan Kyuhyun. Ingatkan Kyuhyun kalau ia hanya siswa baru di sekolah ini. Tapi, kenapa mereka begitu peduli padanya? Kyuhyun tahu, Kyunghee bukan sekolah biasa. Siswa-siswanya termasuk jajaran anak-anak orang kaya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mereka mendapatakan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi, tetap saja untuk Kyuhyun itu sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Sebenarnya kami berniat mengirim ini ke rumahmu seminggu setelah ada kabar kau pulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi, Henry meminta kami semua untuk menyimpannya sebagai kejutan di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah lagi. Karena memang Henry yang punya peran penting di sini, kami menyetujui saja."

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar entah sejak kapan Park Jungsoo—Ketua Osis Kyunghee Senior High School—berdiri di depannya. Menghadapkan sebuah amplop cokelat padanya. Pasti isinya berupa uang tunai. Kyuhyun tak lantas mengambil uang itu sebelum Henry menyenggol lengannya.

"Terimalah, Kyu. Bocah ini sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan sumbangan ini." Jungsoo mengusak rambut Henry gemas dan bangga. Ternyata ini alasan Henry tidak datang menjenguknya selama ini. "Sungguh tidak ada maksud mengasihani atau apa pun. Ini benar-benar tulus karena kami ingin membantumu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat ini. Ia menatap Park Jungsoo. Dengan ragu ia menerima amplop itu dan membungkuk beberapa kali ke berbagai arah sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Suara penyemangat siswa-siswa di beranda kelas kembali terdengar. Membuat air mata Kyuhyun menderas lebih banyak. Perlahan ia menatap Henry yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala Henry? Seputih apa sebenarnya hati bocah tembam itu? Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mengucapkan jutaan terima kasih lewat dekapan hangatnya. Salju-salju putih yang membasahi tubuh mereka tak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan itu.

Henry tersenyum lebar. Membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah bekerja keras selama dua minggu ini. Mengumpulkan sumbangan sebanyak ini dari semua siswa, guru-guru, orangtua murid, bahkan relawan lainnya di luar sana. Melihat Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan lapang tentu membuat ia merasa begitu bahagia.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, ayo kita berdoa bersama untuk _Hyung_ -mu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Itu bahkan sumbangan paling besar dari apa pun. " _Gomawo_ , Henry-ya. _Gomawo_."

Senyum Henry semakin lebar. Semua siswa bertepuk tangan bangga pada bocah lucu itu. Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seseorang di sudut lain yang mengepalkan tangan kesal, marah, dan memandang adegan di hadapannya penuh kebencian.

.

.

"Bahagiakan dia."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping saat ia mendengar suara itu. Ia baru saja sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangkunya saat _namja_ yang dua minggu ini tak ia temui itu memulai pembicaraan. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. " _Ne_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Ditatapnya teman sebangkunya itu lebih rinci.

Kibum tak segera menjawab karena Hwang _seonsaengnim_ baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru muda dan cantik itu memberi selamat datang kembali pada Kyuhyun sebelum memulai pelajaran. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Kembali menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Henry. Kau berurusan denganku jika kau membuatnya terluka dan menangis."

Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Adikmu sungguh manis dan tak akan ada yang berani melukainya. Kulihat semua orang begitu menyayanginya." Saat membuka tasnya, Kyuhyun melihat amplop cokelat itu lagi. Mana mungkin ia menyakiti Henry sementara bocah itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Perasaan bahagia dan haru bahkan masih melingkupi hatinya.

Kibum tak menjawab lagi. Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka, keduanya sama-sama fokus pada pelajaran. Sampai di tengah-tengah pelajaran, konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar. Sesuatu yang menusuk tiba-tiba saja terasa menyerang kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat. Ia menjatuhkan pena yang tengah digenggamnya, mencengkram kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menghalau erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Wae_?" Kibum yang menyadari situasi aneh Kyuhyun menoleh dan bertanya datar.

Mendapat pertanyaan dadakan dari Kibum, sontak saja Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya. Dialihkannya tatapannya ke arah Kibum. Berusaha memalsukan kondisinya yang sesungguhnya. Lantas menggeleng dan mengulum senyum. "Ani. _Gwaenchanha_ ," jawabnya bohong. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin bertindak anarkis.

"Jangan becanda." Kibum kembali menulis sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit. "Hidungmu berdarah."

"Hah?" Sial! Kyuhyun meraba lubang hidungnya. Benar. Sesuatu berwarna merah tampak mewarnai jemarinya. "Ahaha… _gwaenchanha_." Kyuhyun berkata parau diselingi tawa untuk menyembunyikan segala sakitnya. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghentikan laju darahnya.

Kibum tak mengatakan apa pun, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tasnya. Disodorkannya sapu tangan berwarna cokelat gelap yang selalu Henry masukan ke dalam tasnya itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Henry itu memang sedikit kekanakan. Ia selalu memasukan hal-hal—yang menurut Kibum—tidak penting ke dalam tasnya. Seperti kotak P3K mini, minuman isotonik, vitamin, atau apa pun yang entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa Kibum cegah.

" _Gomawo_." Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun meraih sapu tangan itu. Lantas setelah itu ia mulai sibuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Kibum hanya menggumam pelan dan kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur duduk sebangku dengan Kibum yang selalu diam dan tidak senang membuat kehebohan. Kalau teman sebangkunya Changmin, ia tak yakin seisi kelas akan tetap tenang seperti sekarang ini. _Namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu pasti akan berteriak-teriak panik memaksanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Aku akan memastikan Hwang _seonsaengnim_ tak melihatmu. Kalau merasa perlu istirahat, tidurlah."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin repot-repot mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan."

.

.

Sial! Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur di dalam kelas. Kim Kibum menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, saat ia terbangun, _namja_ irit kata itu masih duduk anteng di sampingnya. Asyik dengan komik Detective Conan yang dibacanya. Sedikit memijat pelan keningnya yang masih menyisakan pusing, Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Dan seketika bola mata sewarna caramel itu membulat sempurna.

"YA! Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" pekik Kyuhyun panik. 16:20. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Sudah berapa mata pelajaran yang ia lewatkan? Sudah berapa lama Kibum tetap di sampingnya sementara kelas sudah kosong tapi tidak membangunkannya sama sekali? Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Yang benar saja, ia sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat dan mengantar Changmin sampai stasiun.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Bergegas pergi. Changmin pasti sangat marah padanya. Dan mirisnya ia tidak punya handphone untuk menghubungi Changmin mengingat handphone-nya turut jadi korban kebakaran.

Kibum menutup komiknya. Memasukannya ke dalam tas, lantas turut melangkah keluar kelas. Mengetahui Kibum turut berjalan di belakangnya, Kyuhyun mau tidak mau memelankan langkah kakinya yang semula melangkah panjang-panjang. Menunggu langkahnya sejajar dengan langkah Kibum. Ia merasa penasaran dengan maksud Kibum tak membangunkannya, dan baru pulang setelah ia bangun dan pulang juga. Kenapa _namja_ itu tidak meninggalkannya saja?

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau pikir Henry pergi ke gereja dan berdoa dengan begitu khusuk untuk _hyung_ -mu itu? Dia tidak datang ke kelasku seperti biasanya." Jawaban yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendumel untuk kedua kalinya dalam hati. Ya Tuhan, ia juga melupakan janjinya dengan Henry untuk berdoa bersama sepulang sekolah. Sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar ada dalam pilihan dilematis antara harus segera pulang dan menemui Changmin, atau pergi menyusul Henry ke gereja. Tapi tunggu! Seharusnya jika Henry memang mengajaknya berdoa bersama, berarti Henry akan pergi ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum per—

" _WAE_? SAKIT, BUKAN?!"

Perkiraan Kyuhyun terpotong begitu suara teriakan itu sampai hingga telinganya. Sontak ia dan Kibum saling pandang.

" Kau tahu, huh? Aku lebih senang melihatmu menangis seperti ini daripada melihatmu tersenyum di tengah-tengah pujian bangga dari orang-orang seperti tadi pagi."

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU, _PABO_!"

Bola mata mereka sama-sama membola. Refleks saja mereka mendekat ke arah ruangan berlabel ruang musik itu, saat suara teriakan yang mereka kenal jelas itu terdengar gamblang di telinga mereka.

"Apa maumu, Hongki-ya? Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Kibum saat suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Suara Henry. Dengan tak sabar ia memutar kenop pintu ruang musik itu. Dan sejurus kemudian ia mengerang begitu pintu itu tak bisa dibukanya. Sialan! _Namja_ yang pernah Kibum pukul sampai babak belur itu sengaja mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Alhasil mereka mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu dari balik jendela.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat kondisi di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat musik itu. Tubuh Henry terikat di antara kaki piano. Luka memar tampak terlihat di wajahnya yang sudah basah karena keringat dan air mata. Sudut bibirnya bahkan sudah sobek dan berdarah. Tidak hanya ada Hongki dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa siswa senior high school juga ada di dalam. Ikut andil menyiksa Henry.

"Berhenti menjadi orang sok penting, _arraseo_?!"

Kibum memukul-mukul jendela ruangan. Berteriak-teriak menyuruh Hongki dan teman-temannya berhenti menyiksa Henry saat tubuh mungil adiknya itu di tendang-tendang tanpa perasaan. Erangan dan isak tangis Henry yang semakin keras membuat amarah Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun naik sampai ubun-ubun.

Hongki yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun di sana secepat kilat menoleh. _Namja_ berambut merah kusam itu tertawa mengejek. Ia berjongkok, meraih wajah Henry, menekan pipi _chubby_ itu sehingga darah dari bibir semanis ceri itu berdarah semakin banyak. Henry mengerang tertahan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa Kibum _hyung_ -mu itu lakukan untuk menolongmu." Gelak tawa keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu terdengar menggema sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang semakin kalap. Dalam bayangannya, mata Kibum menyala merah penuh amarah. Ia menggedor kaca semakin keras. Kyuhyun kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Donghae sebelum kebakaran terjadi. Tentang penyakit DID yang mungkin saja Kibum derita. _Namja_ itu langsung berubah begitu saja setiap kali berada dalam situasi dan kondisi di mana Henry tersakiti seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun melihat ada jiwa yang lain di tubuh itu. Bukan Kim Kibum yang dikenalnya.

Mata sipit Kyuhyun seketika melebar. Rasanya terlalu cepat saat Kyuhyun melihat Kibum berbalik mengambil pot semen di beranda kelas, yang kemudian dibantingkannya pada kaca ruangan musik itu. Kaca itu langsung pecah. Kyuhyun menganga. Kibum berusaha masuk lewat jendela, mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca itu dan berjalan tergesa menghampiri Hongki dan antek-anteknya.

" _ANI,_ _HYUNG_! AND _WAE_!" Henry berteriak panik dengan suaranya yang serak dan parau. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kibum benar-benar terlihat marah. Ia bisa melakukan hal sadis pada Hongki dan _sunbae_ - _sunbae_ -nya yang langsung melangkah mundur begitu melihat kemarahan di balik wajah Kibum yang biasanya dingin dan datar itu. Terlebih melihat pecahan beling di tangan Kibum, mau tidak mau membuat nyali mereka menciut.

Kyuhyun yang masih ada di luar ruangan, ikut panik juga melihat hal itu. Sumpah demi Tuhan, itu bukan Kibum. Bukan Kim Kibum. Itu sosok lain. Jiwa Kibum yang sebenarnya pasti sedang memberontak habis-habisan atas tindakan ini. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun turut masuk lewat jendela. Pecahan beling yang masih menepel di sisi-sisi jendela sedikit menggores lengannya. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh sakit. Terlebih saat ia melihat Henry berusaha melepaskan diri untuk menghentikan Kibum.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUNYA LAGI!"

Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Kibum yang hendak melukai Hongki dengan pecahan beling di tangannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memaksa Kibum melepaskan beling itu. "BUKA PINTUNYA DAN LARI, _PABO_!" seru Kyuhyun pada Hongki dan teman-temannya yang langsung menurut. Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan beling itu dari tangan Kibum. Beling itu jatuh tepat di sisi tubuh Henry.

"Kau berusaha melindungi mereka, huh?"

 _Oh, shit!_ Kibum balik menyerang Kyuhyun kali ini. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memukul wajah Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga sampai Kyuhyun tersungkur. Percis seperti kejadian di dapur waktu itu. Henry memekik panik. Ia berusaha meraih beling yang Kibum jatuhkan tadi dan memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Ia harus menghentikan Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun terluka parah seperti waktu itu. Karena kenyataannya memang sudah seperti itu. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih belum pulih total membuatnya susah memberi perlawanan. Alhasil ia hanya pasrah saja saat wajahnya dijadikan samsak empuk _namja_ —yang Kyuhyun yakin—positif menderita DID itu.

" _HYUNG_!" Tali di tangan dan kaki Henry putus juga. Telapak tangannya sedikit berdarah karena goresan beling itu. Ia berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ditariknya tubuh Kibum menjauhi Kyuhyun, lantas segera mungkin ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. " _Hyung_ , jangan hiraukan aku. Sekarang pergilah!" Henry berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik menahan tubuh Kibum.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia terhenyak saat melihat tubuh Henry terkulai di bahu Kibum. Kyuhyun hendak menyebut nama Henry sebelum ia melihat telunjuk dan ibu jari Henry saling bertaut, membentu huruf 'O', isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan berjalan terseok meninggalkan Henry dan juga Kibum—yang entah kenapa jadi diam—di ruangan yang sudah kacau itu. Henry sudah punya strategi yang bagus untuk menjinakan Kibum di saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Henry-ya?" suara Kibum lebih melunak. Ia mengangkat kepala Henry, menatap wajah yang penuh luka memar itu dengan cemas. Kedua mata Henry terpejam. Bibirnya membiru. "Henry-ya?" panggil Kibum sekali lagi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Henry baru mau membuka mata saat ia yakin kalau Kibum _hyung_ -nya yang sebenarnya itu sudah kembali. "Ani, _Hyung_. Aku terjatuh." Henry terpaksa berbohong. Jika ia bilang Hongki yang melakukannya, itu sama saja memancing sosok lain dalam tubuh Kibum itu kembali lagi.

Henry benar-benar sangat lelah. Dua minggu ke belakang ia terlalu sibuk sehingga waktu istirahatnya cukup terganggu. Dan mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi seperti tadi tentu saja hal yang buruk untuk kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Henry menghilang. Kali ini ia benar-benar terkulai di dada Kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah kusutnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lelah. Dadanya sesak. Tubuhnya lemas. Kepalanya pusing. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Tapi tak bisa. Ia berada di depan ruang rawat Donghae kali ini. Ia berada di rumah sakit dan ia tidak mungkin menangis meraung-raung kecuali orang-orang akan menganggapnya pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Ia berlari menuju rumah sakit. Berharap Changmin masih ada di sana tapi ternyata tidak ada. _Eomma_ bilang, Changmin sudah berangkat ke stasiun dari pukul empat sore. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _Eomma_ kenapa ia babak belur dengan luka di sana-sini, Kyuhyun hanya menyimpan tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju stasiun. Ia benar-benar berharap Changmin masih berada di sana. Menunggunya. Demi kejeniusannya yang tiba-tiba saja hilang, Changmin itu sahabat terbaiknya dan ia tidak ingin _namja_ tukang makan itu marah padanya.

Dan hasilnya nol. Benar-benar nol. Changmin sudah tidak ada di mana-mana meski ia sudah hampir membeku mengelilingi seluruh stasiun yang sudah dipenuhi tumpukan salju.

Kekecewaan, kesedihan, rasa bersalah, semuanya berbagai rasa negatif bercampur aduk dalam dadanya. Dengan lunglai, _namja_ yang hanya mengenakan seragam Kyunghee itu kembali menuju rumah sakit pada akhirnya.

Dan di sinilah ia saat ini. Di depan ruang rawat Donghae. Belum berani masuk ke dalam dan mendengar semua pertanyaan _Eomma_ yang belum sempat dijawabnya. Ia bergelung dengan segala rasa sakit di setiap persendian tubuhnya. Tapi percayalah! Hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari apa pun. Harusnya ia tidak melupakan Changmin. Harusnya ia mengantar Changmin sampai stasiun. Harusnya mereka menikmati secangkir cappuccino panas bersama sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Harusnya mereka bertemu dan mengobrol panjang lebar dulu. _Pabo!_ Kyuhyun kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Lee Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang terluka karena goresan kaca tadi sore ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Dengan agak sedikit terhuyung, Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti langkah cepat _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu. _Eomma_ — _yeoja_ itu—tampak mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Menariknya menuju ujung lorong rumah sakit, menjauh dari ruang rawat pasien. Siwon tampak berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kyuhyun meringis saat tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh _Eomma_. Pandangan menusuk _Eomma_ membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa _Eomma_ dan juga Siwon _Hyung_ terlihat begitu marah padanya? Seingatnya mereka masih bersikap baik-baik saja saat ia datang tadi.

"Katakan, kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini!" Nyonya Lee mendesis tajam. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, menuntut jawaban sejujur-jujurnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Seingatnya, saat ia datang ke rumah sakit tadi, _Eomma_ bertanya padanya tidak dengan nada seruncing itu. Tidak dengan ekspresi semarah sekarang. "Aku dipukuli temanku," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Karena memang seperti itu faktanya.

"Karena dipukuli temanmu, atau dipukuli karena mencuri, huh?" Itu suara Siwon.

" _MWO_?" tuduhan macam apa ini? Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Siwon. Dan saat itu juga Siwon melemparkan amplop berisi uang sumbangan dari teman-teman sekolahnya tepat di depan mukanya. Kyuhyun hanya membatu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Siwon marah seperti ini. Di mata Kyuhyun, Siwon itu _Hyung_ malaikatnya yang baik hati dan tidak pernah marah. Ya Tuhan, apa sejauh inikah keluarganya berubah? Melihat hal itu jauh lebih menyakiti Kyuhyun dibanding tuduhan _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, HUH?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya ." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan cepat. "Semuanya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Kyuhyunie… kita tidak semiskin itu. Kenapa kau harus mencuri?" Suara _Eomma_ bergetar. Ia menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit lagi saja? _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ -mu sedang bekerja lebih keras untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Untuk mendapat rumah baru, untuk membelikanmu handphone baru, komputer baru. Kau tidak perlu melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti ini, Kyu. Kau harusnya lebih mengerti kalau kesembuhan Donghae lebih penting saat ini."

" _Eomma…"_ suara Kyuhyun tercekat dalam dada. Luka dalam hatinya melebar. Air matanya menetes juga. Ia menatap _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ silih berganti. _"Kenapa Eomma dan Hyung berpikir seburuk itu tentangku?"_ pertanyaan itu juga terlontar dalam hati. Sakit yang dirasanya membuat mulutnya terkatup sempurna. Bergetar tak mampu bersuara.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, Kyu?" lirih Nyonya Lee.

" _Kalian yang berubah."_

"Pulanglah, dan jangan pernah menemui Donghae sebelum kau mengembalikan apa yang kau curi. Itu hukuman untukmu." Siwon berujar tegas. Ia menarik tangan _Eomma_ menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Tuduhan yang _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ -nya lemparkan untuknya menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam. Dan hukuman tidak bertemu Donghae adalah hukuman terberat yang akan ia lewati. Kenapa semuanya bertambah rumit seperti ini? Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Mengambil amplop berisi uang yang Siwon lempar tadi dan berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Saat melewati ruangan Donghae, wajah _Hyung_ keduanya itu membingkai di matanya. Membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Membuat air matanya merembes lagi dan lagi.

" _Cepat bangun, Hyung. Cepat sembuh. Aku pulang."_

.

.

 _To be Continue_

.

.

 **Terima kasih yang masih setia baca ff abal-abal punyaku ini. Makasih juga yang selalu setia kasih review dan semangatnya.** _ **Gwaenchanha**_ **ini sepertinya bakal panjang banget. Jadi jangan bosen yaaa. Kalo sempet, aku bales review kalian di chapter ini deh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang minat baca ceritaku yang lain, yuuu visit my accounts and follow it :**

 **www. nia-sumiati. blogspot. com**

 **www. naemochi. wordpress. com**

 **wattpad : naesu13**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gomawo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Pulanglah, dan jangan pernah menemui Donghae sebelum kau mengembalikan apa yang kau curi. Itu hukuman untukmu." Siwon berujar tegas. Ia menarik tangan _Eomma_ menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Tuduhan yang _Eomma_ dan _hyung_ -nya lemparkan untuknya menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam. Dan hukuman tidak bertemu Donghae adalah hukuman terberat yang akan ia lewati. Kenapa semuanya bertambah rumit seperti ini? Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Mengambil amplop berisi uang yang Siwon lempar tadi dan berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Saat melewati ruangan Donghae, wajah _Hyung_ keduanya itu membingkai di matanya. Membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Membuat air matanya merembes lagi dan lagi.

" _Cepat bangun, Hyung. Cepat sembuh. Aku pulang."_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

" _Ayo pulang, Hyung!"_

" _Teman barumu itu baik sekali padamu. Apa dia sebaik diriku?"_

" _Yang pasti dia lebih lucu darimu."_

" _Jinjja?"_

" _Tapi tidak ada yang kuinginkan selain dirimu, Hyung."_

" _Mulai sekarang, jadilah lebih kuat, arrachi?"_

" _Kau mau pergi ke—Aku ingin ikut bersamamu, Hyung."_

" _Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, Kyu. Pulanglah!"_

" _YA! Hyung! HAE HYUNG!"_

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun dengan napas memburu. Keringat bermunculan di tiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Membasahi pakaian asing yang entah sejak kapan dikenakannya. Seingatnya ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit dan pulang. Hanya saja, di tengah-tengah perjalanan, ia merasa kepalanya begitu sakit. Sakit itu tidak tertahankan sehingga membawa ia pada satu titik cahaya yang pada akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan _hyung_ -nya. Donghae.

Masih dengan napas yang berhembus tidak teratur, Kyuhyun biarkan bola matanya bergerak gelisah mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Asing. Benar-benar asing. Kyuhyun tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia berada di sebuah rumah kecil di mana hanya ada tempat tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, sebuah meja serta lemari. Saat bola matanya menangkap sebuah pakaian berwarna putih dengan _bet_ dan logo di sana-sini tergantung di sisi lemari, seketika namja berkulit pucat itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan panik.

 _Apa aku ditangkap polisi gara-gara uang sumbangan itu?_ Batin Kyuhyun kalut saat yakin kalau pakaian yang menggantung di balik lemari itu benar-benar seragam polisi. _Ani! Aniya! Kalau aku ditangkap polisi, aku pasti berada di penjara sekarang. Bukan di rumah ini._ Ta-tapi, kenapa aku ada di sini? Ken—

"Ah… kau sudah bangun, huh?"

Segala pemikiran negatif itu buyar saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan waspada, Kyuhyun memerhatikan gerak-gerik namja berwajah tampan di hadapannya. " _Nugu_? K-kau siapa? Dan… Dan di mana aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik.

"Tentu saja kau di rumahku. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan." Namja itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dalam satu gerakan, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah… demammu sudah turun."

"Aku harus pulang." Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tapi, belum sempurna tubuh itu berdiri tegak, pusing kembali mendera kepalanya. Mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya. Tangannya sibuk mencengkram kuat kepalanya.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku sudah membeli makanan untuk kita berdua."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Menatap lekat namja berambut hitam legam di hadapannya. Memastikan kalau orang yang sudah menolongnya itu benar-benar orang baik yang tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

" _Kajja!_ Kau hanya boleh pulang jika kau sudah mau makan."

"Tunggu! Kau seorang polisi?"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Huft… kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini? Apa mereka menginap di rumah sakit, eoh? Apa Kyu _Hyung_ juga masih di sana? Aiisshh… dingin sekali."

Namja dengan beberapa plester luka di wajahnya itu tampak asyik bermonolog. Berbicara dengan butiran salju yang berjatuhan di hadapannya. Angin musim dingin yang berhembus terasa menusuk sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang masih terasa begitu ngilu. Ia merapatkan mantel abu-abu yang tengah digunakannya. Berusaha menahan dingin.

Sudah satu jam setelah Nam _Ahjussi_ — penjaga sekolah— membantunya mengantar barang-barang sumbangan untuk Kyuhyun itu pergi, Henry berdiri di depan rumah kecil milik Kyuhyun. Menunggu salah satu si pemilik rumah datang. Tapi, Henry sama sekali tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kyuhyun. Gang yang tadi ia lewati untuk sampai di tempat itu bahkan masih terlihat kosong.

"Aiisshh… _jinjja_." Henry mendudukan dirinya di depan pintu. Menekuk lututnya. Berusaha menghangatkan diri di antara tumpukan barang yang hampir menghalangi jalan. "Ahh… apa aku datang terlalu pagi ya? Kibum _Hyung_ bahkan belum keluar kamar saat aku pergi." Henry melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh pagi. "Harusnya aku datang lebih sore. Apa aku pulang saja, eoh? Tapi, bagaimana dengan barang-barang ini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Aiisshh… apa tidak ada nomor keluarga Kyu _Hyung_ yang bisa dihubungi? Aku bisa-bisa membeku di sini…"

Sementara Henry meracau sendiri di tempatnya, seseorang melangkah panjang-panjang menyusuri gang sempit itu. Jalan yang dilapisi salju yang cukup tebal membuat hentakan langkah yang lumayan cepat itu tidak terdengar sehingga Henry tidak menyadari ada yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Nuguya?"_

Henry mendongak dan ia terperanjat. Buru-buru ia berdiri, menyapa namja berwajah tampan yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. "Kim Henry _imnida,"_ ujar Henry. Ia membungkukan badannya.

"Kau baru pindah, huh?"

" _A-ani_ , _Hyung_ nim. Aku ke sini ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun _Hyung_. Tapi, sepertinya ia sedang tidak ada."

"Bertemu Kyuhyun? Lalu… barang sebanyak ini punya siapa?" Siwon mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan bocah asing di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja ini milik Kyuhyun _Hyung_. Ini simpatisan dari banyak orang atas musibah yang menimpa keluarga kalian. Apa Kyu _Hyung_ tidak bercerita padamu?" Kedua alis tebal Henry saling bertaut. Ia menatap Siwon serinci mungkin. Wajah tampan itu menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantar barang-barang ini sepulang sekolah kemarin. Tapi, karena terjadi ses—ah, aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyu _Hyung_. Dia sudah menolongku kemarin. Kalau tidak ada dirinya, mungkin aku dapat luka yang lebih parah dari ini."

Alih-alih merespon kata-kata Henry, Siwon lebih sibuk dengan segala pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Apa yang terlafal dari bibir mungil Henry yang masih terlihat sobek karena pukulan Hongki kemarin, seperti tumpukan salju yang dalam hitungan detik membekukan tubuhnya. Napas siwon tercekat. Rasa bersalah seketika mencengram kuat jantungnya. Kakinya lemas. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan tubuhnya jatuh lunglai di atas tumpukan salju. _Dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan pada dongsaeng-ku sendiri?_

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau duduk di sana?"

Baik Henry maupun Siwon, seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Kyuhyun menatap Henry sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjongkok di samping Siwon. Henry sendiri memilih untuk tetap pada posisinya, memerhatikan kedua saudara itu dalam diam.

" _Mianhae_ , Kyunie. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ …" Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tahu. Otak jeniusnya tidak perlu menebak apa yang sudah terjadi. Keberadaan Henry dan semua barang yang ada di depan rumahnya sudah membuatnya mengerti kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Siwon. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kurus Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon. Dibenamkannya wajah pucat dan lelahnya di balik bahu kekar _Hyung_ pertamanya itu.

" _Hyung_ … biarkan aku menemui Donghae _Hyung_. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku begitu merindukannya." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur akhirnya Siwon mengetahui kebenarannya sehingga hukuman tidak menemui Donghae tidak berlangsung cukup lama. Mimpinya semalam benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun begitu ingin melihat Donghae.

Sebentar Siwon menghapus air matanya. Ditatapnya mata cokelat Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Lantas ia mengangguk pasti.

" _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Henry hanya tersenyum bingung di tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan _hyung_ -nya itu.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia hendak mengajak Kyuhyun juga Henry masuk rumah saat handphone-nya berbunyi. Segera mungkin ia mengambil ponsel di saku mantelnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

" _Ne,_ _Eomma_?"

"Siwonie… Donghae…"

"Wae? Ada apa dengan Donghae?" tanya Siwon gusar. Suara _Eomma_ terdengar begitu serak. Ada isakan pelan di baliknya. Mendengar itu membuat segala pemikiran buruk saling bermunculan dalam kepala Siwon. Tidak terkecuali untuk Kyuhyun dan Henry yang juga melihat seberapa gusarnya wajah Siwon saat itu.

"Donghae…"

"DONGHAE KENAPA, _EOMMA_?!" Siwon mulai berteriak tak sabar. Kyuhyun dan Henry sampai dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan itu. Air mata Siwon yang sempat dihapus, kembali meluncur. Kali ini untuk alasan lain.

"Donghae. Donghae kita sudah pergi, Siwonie… Donghae…"

BRUK!

Ponsel itu jatuh di atas tumpukan salju. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata dari balik mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Melihat cara Siwon berbicara, cara Siwon berteriak, cara Siwon menangis, membuat Kyuhyun tahu kalau sesuatu sudah terjadi dengan Donghae. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk, yang tidak pernah diinginkannya, sudah terjadi pada _Hyung_ yang paling disayanginya itu. Dalam satu gerakan, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan tempatnya.

Mimpi itu…

Mimpi kalau Donghae pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Ani! Kau tidak boleh pergi secepat itu!_ Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati. Terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit di sana-sini. Tidak peduli seberapa menggigilnya ia saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Siwon dan Henry yang berlari menyusulnya dari belakang. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menemui Donghae secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

"YA! _HYUNG_! HAE _HYUNG_! IREONNA, _HYUNG_!"

Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh putih pucat itu dengan keras. Sejak sampai di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti melakukan itu meski Siwon juga dokter serta perawat sudah memaksanya untuk berhenti. Kyuhyun masih berharap dengan begitu namja yang saat ini terpejam dalam damai itu akan terbangun. Diraihnya tubuh lemas Donghae untuk didekapnya. Diciumnya. Dipeluknya. Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras melihat tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

" _Hyung_ …" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih pelan.

Lalu hanya hening yang menyusul.

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan bersandar di dinding. Dibenamkannya wajah lelahnya di balik kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Sementara Nyonya Lee sudah sejak awal terduduk lemas di bawah ranjang Donghae. Meremas kuat rok yang dikenakannya. Demi Tuhan… tidak ada yang paling sedih selain dirinya saat ini. Ia yang melahirkan Donghae, orang yang pertama kali melihat wajah lucu anak keduanya itu. Ia orang pertama mendengar bagaimana tangis merdu anaknya itu. Ia adalah orang pertama yang bahagia bisa melahirkan Donghae dengan selamat. Dan ternyata, ia adalah orang pertama juga yang melihat bagaimana mata redup Donghae yang sempat terbuka akhirnya menutup sempurna. Ia orang pertama yang mendengar helaan napas terakhir putranya itu. Ia yang pertama menangis histeris saat Dokter bilang Donghae-nya sudah pergi.

Demi semua cinta kasih seluruh Ibu di dunia ini, tidak ada yang paling terluka selain dirinya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada ibu yang tidak bersedih ketika anak-anaknya, sesuatu yang jadi alasannya rela menghabiskan segala hal yang dimilikinya, direnggut paksa darinya. Tidak ada. Demi Tuhan. Tangisnya memang tidak sekeras tangis Kyuhyun, tapi luka dalam hatinya sudah pasti jauh lebih dalam dari lautan manapun.

Dan Henry. Satu-satunya orang asing di antara mereka, tidak bisa mengelak dari kesedihan yang ada. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Donghae. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat keluarga Kyuhyun. Tapi, entah kenapa, kesedihan yang saat ini tengah menyapa keluarga kecil Kyuhyun turut menyapa hatinya juga. Membuat tangannya terkepal, menahan sesak. Matanya panas dan kemudian adik Kim Kibum itu menangis juga.

 _"_ _Hyung_ _, apa dia benar-benar hanya tidur?"_

 _"_ _Ani_ _,_ _Hyung_ _… dia tidur seperti bayi. Rasanya tidak tega setiap kali harus membangunkannya."_

" _Hyung_ _, apa dia benar-benar hanya tidur?"_

 _"Ah, ani,_ _Hyung_ _. Tapi dia tidur seperti orang mati. Apa dia masih bernafas?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku kasih dia nafas buatan,_ _Hyung_ _?"_

Semuanya yang sempat terekam, kembali berputar dalam ingatan. Satu-satu bermunculan seolah tengah membuka album kenangan. Suara manja itu. Tawa lepas itu. Tatapan polos itu. Semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Donghae memenuhi sudut-sudut hati mereka. Menusuk-nusuk sadis dada mereka sehingga hanya sesak yang menguasai.

 _"Semua_ _yeoja_ _begitu menginginkan ciumanku. Kau harusnya besyukur karena tidak perlu memintanya."_

 _"_ _Hyung_ _! Aku itu tampan dan kau itu jelek!"_

 _"Kyu… ayolah, temani aku, ne? Aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim yang banyak."_

 _"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kyu…"_

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menatap lama wajah pucat Donghae yang terkulai di lengannya. Lama sekali. Dan Kyuhyun sadar. Benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa wajah damai itu begitu tampan. Lebih tampan dari namja manapun. Kelopak matanya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, rambut hitamnya, semuanya adalah kesempurnaan. Dan Kyuhyun begitu menyesali baru bisa menikmati kesempurnaan _hyung_ -nya itu di saat ia harus melepaskannya.

 _"_ _Mianhae, ne_ _?_ _Hyung_ _janji tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi."_

 _"Apa yang dokter bilang, Kyu? Apa dia bilang kau divonis sakit kanker seperti dalam drama?"_

 _"Aku sudah tahu, Kyu. Dan separah apa pun penyakitmu, aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau sembuh. Jadi, tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Yang penting sekarang, kita berjuang bersama. Dan kau jadilah lebih kuat, arrachi?"_

 _"Apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, berjanjilah untuk selalu baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau mau berjanji, kan?"_

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Menahan segala nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja menggempurnya tanpa ampun. Wajah pias _hyung_ pertamanya tampak damai meski kabut lelah tampak di baliknya. " _Hyung_ … bangun. _Hyung_! Ya, _Hyung_! Buka matamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri lagi." Kyuhyun kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahu mereka saat mereka pulang nanti."_

 _"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca hati seseorang, Kyu. Tapi, aku bisa membaca bahasa tubuh seseorang. Kau lupa, aku calon psikolog hebat, huh?"_

 _"Kyu, berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Hyung_ … apa kau menyerah begitu saja? Kau bahkan belum menjadi psikolog hebat. Kau belum melakukan apa pun untuk membantuku mengetahui lebih jauh tentang penyakit Kibum. Kau juga belum memberitahu _Eomma_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ tentang apa yang terjadi padaku."

" _Hyung_ … _ireonna!_ Kau—hiks—siapa yang akan membelikanku es krim yang banyak nanti? Siapa yang akan membangunkanku setiap pagi? _Hyung_ … aku tidak akan marah jika kau menciumku setiap pagi, asal kau tetap membangunkanku. Aku tidak akan marah bagaimana pun cara kreatifmu untuk membangunkanku. Bangunlah, _Hyung_. _Jebal…"_

" _Hyung_ … aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja tanpamu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Diciumnya kening Donghae dengan lama. Air matanya terus menderas membasahi wajah Donghae. Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun meracau sendiri. Mereka lebih sibuk mengenang Donghae dalam tangisan diam mereka.

Mereka tahu. Tahun lalu, di musim gugur, mereka kehilangan _Appa_ mereka. Tahun ini, di musim dingin, mereka harus kehilangan anggota keluarga yang lain. Dan itu rasanya sama-sama menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasanya begitu menyesakan seperti seluruh oksigen di dunia ini menjauhi mereka.

Tapi, meski perih, kehilangan tentu adalah salah satu fase kehidupan yang harus mereka lalui. Fase untuk mereka belajar lebih kuat dan lebih ikhlas. Fase di mana mereka mesti tahu bahwa perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan lain yang lebih indah.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Selamat malam minggu reader-readerku yang baik^^ yang masih setia baca ff super geje-ku ini. Moga chapter ini bisa nemenin malam minggu kalian. Hehe…

Oya, maaf yaa aku gak jadi bales review kalian di chapter kemarin. Abisan aku bingung harus bales apa. Hehe… pokonya, yang udah kasih Review, makasih banget! Kalian bikin aku selalu semangat. _Gomawo_. _Gomawo_.

Tapi, buat kemarin ada yang nanya Henry itu siapa, jawabannya Henry itu adiknya Kim Kibum. Dia bukan tokoh utama tapi perannya penting juga kayak yang lainnya.

.

.

Finally…

 **Follow me, ne?**

 **Twitter : nhyea1225**

 **Wattpad : Naesu13**

 **Blogger : www. nia-sumiati. blogspot. com**

 **Wordpress : www. naemochi. wordpress. com**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter**_

" _Hyung_ … aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja tanpamu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Diciumnya kening Donghae dengan lama. Air matanya terus menderas membasahi wajah Donghae. Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun meracau sendiri. Mereka lebih sibuk mengenang Donghae dalam tangisan diam mereka.

Mereka tahu. Tahun lalu, di musim gugur, mereka kehilangan _Appa_ mereka. Tahun ini, di musim dingin, mereka harus kehilangan anggota keluarga yang lain. Dan itu rasanya sama-sama menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasanya begitu menyesakan seperti seluruh oksigen di dunia ini menjauhi mereka.

Tapi, meski perih, kehilangan tentu adalah salah satu fase kehidupan yang harus mereka lalui. Fase untuk mereka belajar lebih kuat dan lebih ikhlas. Fase di mana mereka mesti tahu bahwa perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan lain yang lebih indah.

 **Chapter 10**

Kyuhyun masih saja berharap bahwa apa yang tengah menimpa ia dan keluarganya saat ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Ia masih berharap saat ia bangun sudah menemukan tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidurnya di Gyeongju sana. Dengan pemandangan sempurnanya selama ini, kedua _hyung_ -nya. Pindah ke Seoul, sekolah baru bernama Kyunghee, Henry dan Kibum, kebakaran, dan kepergian Donghae, hanyalah serangakaian bunga tidur paling buruk yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Tapi, lagi semuanya terlalu nyata. Kyuhyun berada tepat di posisi yang tidak bisa terelakkan.

Semuanya masih membayang dalam ingatan. Bagaiamana tubuh kaku dan pucat _Hyung_ kesayangannya dibaringkan di dalam peti mati. Namja polos kekanakan itu tertidur damai. Kedua matanya terpejam sempurna dan tak bisa dibuka lagi meski Kyuhyun ingin melihat binar terang di balik manik indah itu sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja.

Semuanya masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana tanah merah itu mengubur dalam-dalam peti mati terkokoh yang membawa serta jasad _hyung_ -nya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu kala itu. Meredam sakit dan sesak yang secara kompak mengoyak perasaannya tanpa ampun. Seolah kematian _appa_ -nya satu tahun silam tidak membuatnya lantas terbiasa menghadapi kehilangan. Rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya seolah luka yang belum sempat mengering itu kembali tertusuk dalam dan bernanah.

Benarkah Donghae _Hyung_ telah pergi?

Benarkah?

Benarkah?

BENARKAH?!

Kyuhyun masih tak dapat memercayai semua kenyataan pahit itu. Rasanya baru kemarin. Benar-benar baru kemarin ia diajarkan bersepeda oleh _hyung_ -nya itu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berjalan beriringan setiap hari minggu dan mengantre untuk mendapatkan eskrim gratis. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat senyum dan tawa polos itu. Benar-benar baru kemarin ia dipeluk hangat. Dicium lembut. Baru kemarin ia bahagia bersama _hyung_ -nya itu. Dan kebahagiaan itu berakhir begitu saja. Tidakkah terlalu singkat?

"Kyunie…"

Kyuhyun tak menggubris bentuk suara apa pun di luar kamarnya. Ia terus meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiga hari ini, setelah kepergian Donghae, ia bahkan tidak ingin menemui siapa pun. Hanya ingin sendiri dan mengenang Donghae dengan caranya yang ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin bersikap baik-baik saja seperti yang Donghae harapkan sementara ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa itu kalimat baik-baik saja. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Begitu menyakitkan mengakui bahwa mulai sekarang ia tidak akan menemukan Donghae lagi saat ia pulang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tidak akan ada lagi calon psikolog hebat yang beberapa tahun lagi akan diandalkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi rengekan manja yang membuat telinganya gatal. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengucapkan "Kyunie… semoga harimu menyenangkan." Tidak akan ada lagi. Kenangan semanis es krim pemberian _hyung_ -nya itu kini terasa seperti ramuan paling pahit yang tak bisa hilang dengan apa pun. Melekat dalam hati.

Hening. Cukup lama. Sampai suara lain—yang Kyuhyun yakin bukan _eomma_ -nya—kembali terdengar.

"Kyu! Kau mendengarku? Kau mengenal suaraku?"

Dalam diamnya Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Pertanyaan konyol yang membuat hatinya yang sedang dirundung kesedihan tergelak. _Tentu saja. Kau, Chwang pabo! Eomma menyuruhmu ke sini untuk membujukku, huh? Pergilah! Kali ini tidak akan berhasil._ Kyuhyun semakin menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sungguh! Tidakkah mereka yang saat ini berada di luar kamarnya merasa sedih dengan kepergian Donghae? Harusnya mereka sedih sepertinya juga. Harusnya mereka merasa tidak ingin melakukan apa pun dan terus mengenang Donghae. Rasanya begitu tidak adil. Apakah kenangan bersama Donghae hanya menghantuinya saja? Atau mereka terlalu dengan mudah melepas Donghae? Kyuhyun benci itu semua.

"Buka pintunya, _Pabo!"_

 _Ani! Pergilah!_

"Kalau kau tidak membuka pintunya, aku tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sampai kau mau membukanya!"

 _Silahkan! Mengocehlah sampai mulutmu berbusa._

Kyuhyun menatap nanar buku kuliah Donghae yang tergeletak sembarang di atas meja. Satu-satunya hal milik Donghae yang tersisa. Lagi, kenangan tentang _hyung_ -nya itu berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Membuat rasa rindu menelusup sela-sela batinnya. Kerinduan yang akan tercipta tanpa ujung.

"Kyu, bukalah! Semua orang begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Ada Kibum dan Henry juga."

" YA! Kau bahkan tidak bercerita kalau mempunyai teman baru yang lebih tampan dan lucu dariku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengenang Donghae _Hyung_ bersama-sama. Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik? Kita bisa saling membagi kesedihan kita bersama."

"Bukalah! Kau pikir, aku ke sini untuk berbicara dengan pintu, huh? Kau bahkan melanggar janjimu untuk mengantarku pulang waktu itu. Keluarlah dan tebus dosamu! Temani aku ke stasiun sekarang dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus kembali hari ini juga atau _Eomma_ akan menguburku hidup-hidup."

"Keluarlah atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu lagi!"

"LEE KYUHYUN! KELU—"

BRAKK!

"BERISIK, CHWANG!"

Hening. Lama. Changmin mematung di tempatnya. Cukup kaget dengan gebrakan pintu dan teriakan Kyuhyun. Henry dan Kibum yang waktu itu berada di depan rumah bersama Nyonya Lee dan juga Siwon tersentak. Kompakan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin yang masih mematung dan saling tatap.

" _Pabo!"_ desis Changmin. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya begitu sosok kurus dan pucat di hadapannya memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Demi persahabatan mereka yang abadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat begitu kacau. Lebih mengenaskan dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "Kau pikir mengurung diri seperti itu hal lucu, hah? Kau pikir kau it—"

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi…"

Kata-kata Changmin terpotong karena baru saja Kyuhyun menghapus spasi antara ia dan dirinya. Namja berwajah pucat itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Bersamaan itu pula air mata keduanya mengalir dengan kompak. Membasahi hati yang sama-sama menyimpan luka. Menambah perih dan sesak.

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin serak.

"Jangan pergi…" Hanya Changmin yang Kyuhyun mau. Hanya Changmin, sahabat kecilnya yang paling mengerti dirinya selain Donghae. Hanya Changmin yang memiliki senyuman sepolos Donghae. Hanya Changmin yang bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada Donghae.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak berkata apa pun lagi. Ditariknya tubuh itu hingga sepenuhnya bersandar padanya. Jika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan dan mengabulkan satu permintaannya dalam sekejap, Changmin ingin waktu kembali berputar. Dan ia akan memertahankan Kyuhyun untuk tidak pindah ke Seoul. Dia tidak akan menyetujui kepindahan Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap di Gyeongju bersamanya. Boleh ia menyesal sekarang? Oh Tuhan… Changmin bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa menderitanya Kyuhyun setelah pindah ke Seoul.

"Jangan pergi… kumohon jangan pergi." Kalimat itu terlafal ulang. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya serasa dilempari kerikil tajam yang dengan sukses menancap di dada. Turut merasakan bagaimana sesak dan sakit yang tengah mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak bisa berjanji. Ia hanya punya waktu sampai besok sebelum _eomma_ -nya benar-benar—meski ia tahu itu hanya ancaman kosong—akan menguburnya hidup-hidup. Changmin tdak bisa meninggalkan _eomma_ -nya sendiri di rumah. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Alhasil, ia hanya mampu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Dengan lama. Meyakinkan sahabat terbaiknya itu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, akan selalu baik-baik saja. Meyakinkan sahabat nomor satunya itu kalau ia selalu membagi kekuatan yang dimilikinya meski jarak antara mereka ribuan kilo. Changmin tidak bisa berjanji untuk menemani Kyuhyun, tapi ia berjanji akan lebih sering berdoa pada Tuhan untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun. Untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita buat perjanjian." Changmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah pucat dan lelah Kyuhyun dengan serius. Lantas setelah itu ia menatap Siwon, Nyonya Lee, Kibum, dan Henry secara bergantian. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak kembali ke Gyeongju. Jadi, kalian berjanjilah untuk menjaga sahabatku ini sebaik mungkin." Changmin menarik bahu Kyuhyun untuk direngkuhnya. "Jika kalian tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, aku berjanji akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Gyeongju untuk hidup bersamaku. Dan kau Kyu, berjanjilah akan memberitahuku jika mereka mulai mengabaikanmu dan menyakiti dirimu." Changmin kembali menatap semua orang secara bergantian. Ia merasa, keputusannya untuk membuat perjanjian ini adalah hal yang paling baik dan bijak.

"Atas nama Donghae _Hyung_ yang sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan, berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Kyuhyun dan membuatnya selalu baik-baik saja seperti yang Hae _Hyung_ inginkan."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Atas nama Donghae _Hyung_ yang sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan, aku berjanji! Aku berjanji akan menjaga Kyu _Hyung_ seperti aku menjaga _hyung_ -ku sendiri!"

Seluruh mata sontak saja beralih ke arah bocah tembam yang baru saja dengan penuh semangat mengucapkan janji itu. Mata sipitnya berbinar meyakinkan setiap orang yang saat ini melihatnya. Changmin melihat ketulusan di baliknya. Membuatnya merasa begitu senang sekaligus iri. Senang karena ternyata ada yang begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun, dan iri karena ia sadar, sebentar lagi akan ada sahabat yang lebih baik selain dirinya untuk Kyuhyun.

" _Eomma_ berjanji untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Kyu. _Eomma_ berjanji setelah ini semuanya akan lebih baik lagi." Nyonya Lee berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamnya seerat mungkin. Henry, orang asing yang bahkan belum genap setahun bertemu Kyuhyun, berani mengikrarkan janji seberani itu. Kenapa ia yang _eomma_ -nya Kyuhyun, orang yang telah menghabiskan sepanjang usianya bersama Kyuhyun, tidak bisa berjanji untuk membuat anaknya itu bahagia.

"Atas nama Donghae, _Hyung_ juga berjanji akan menjagamu. Janji _Hyung_ untuk membuat hidupmu lebih bahagia di sini, tak akan _Hyung_ ingkari lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap haru orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya telah menyentil hatinya hingga bergetar. Membuat senyum dan tangisnya seketika pecah. Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara dan kata terakhir dari orang yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya memerhatikan dirinya.

"Aku juga berjanji…"

Meski kalimat yang terlafal dari bibir tipis itu begitu singkat, tapi Kyuhyun merasa kalimat yang Kibum lafalkanlah yang membuat hatinya seketika menghangat. Membuatnya sesaat saja merasa ribuan tameng panglima perang melindunginya dari musuh. Ia merasa ribuan sayap malaikat kasat mata merengkuhnya, menjaganya. Membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa kesedihannya selama ini telah terbayar tuntas hanya dengan mendengarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa ketika tangan terulur untuk memberikan apa yang Tuhan ingin kembalikan, maka saat itu pula tangan Tuhan terulur untuk memberikan apa yang lebih baik lagi. Tuhan telah mengirim lebih dari satu malaikat di saat ia ikhlas kehilangan malaikatnya.

" _Gomawo_ …"

.

.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula setelah hari itu. Berjalan seperti biasanya meski Kyuhyun merasa ada yang kurang setiap kali ia terbangun. Ia merasa bangun dalam keadaan tidak sempurna seperti sebelumya. Tapi, kepulangan Changmin ke Gyeongju satu minggu yang lalu mengajarkannya satu hal. Satu hal yang begitu penting, bahwa sejauh apa pun kakinya melangkah pergi, pada waktunya nanti, ia akan pulang dan kembali ke tempat di mana ia berasal. Mau tidak mau, saat Dia yang memiliki dirinya seutuhnya ingin ia pulang dan kembali ke sisi-Nya, maka ia harus kembali. Itu adalah jalan yang paling baik.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk Kyuhyun menepati Janji pada Donghae kalau ia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Belajar yang baik, _Arraseo_?"

" _Ne,_ _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, meninggalkan Siwon dan juga _eomma_ -nya. Setelah perjanjian itu, _Eomma_ dan juga _hyung_ -nya benar-benar menepati janji mereka. Mereka jadi lebih memerhatikannya. Mereka tidak pernah lagi pulang malam karena bekerja. Kyuhyun merasa cukup senang dengan hal itu.

"Titip salam untuk Kibum dan juga Henry." Nyonya Lee menyembul di balik kaca mobil. Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di luar mobil kembali mengangguk. "Kami berangkat, _ne_?" Dan satu-satunya benda berharga peninggalan _appa_ -nya yang tidak hangus terbakar itu melaju meninggalkannya.

Sedikit merapatkan mantelnya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan segera melangkah memasuki gerbang Kyunghee. Baru beberapa langkah kaki jenjang yang ditemani sepatu kets seputih salju yang dipijakinya itu melangkah, seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengapit sebelah tangannya. Tidak perlu repot-repot menebak siapa, Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Tentu saja putra bungsu keluarga Kim. Kim Henry. Hanya dia yang melakukan hal itu setiap pagi.

"Kyu _Hyung_ , _eomma_ -mu selalu terlihat cantik setiap hari." Henry bergelayut manja di tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pujian Henry untuk ibunya. "Itu sebabnya aku juga selalu terlihat tampan setiap hari."

Henry menyeringai. "Sikap narismu sedang _mode on,_ huh?"

"Kalau aku tidak terlihat tampan setiap hari, aku yakin kau tidak akan mau menyambutku setiap pagi di depan gerbang. Kau terlihat seperti _yeojachingu_ -ku saja."

Henry cemberut. Meski dalam hati ia merasa senang melihat perubahan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. _Hyung_ -nya itu sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak lagi terpuruk seperti seminggu setelah kepergian Donghae.

"Aku hanya becanda." Melihat wajah murung Henry, refleks saja tangan Kyuhyun usil mengacak-ngacak rambut Henry. "Lain kali temuilah _eomma_ -ku dan bilang padanya kalau ia terlihat cantik setiap hari. Dia akan senang mendengarnya. Selain Hae _Hyung_ , tidak pernah ada yang memujinya terang-terangan."

" _Jinjja?_ Kau tidak pernah memujinya juga? Uh, sungguh keterlaluan. Waktu _eomma_ -ku masih hidup, setiap pagi aku selalu menemaninya membuat sarapan. Menemaninya saja, sih. Hanya duduk di meja makan dan memerhatikannya yang sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan ini itu sambil sesekali bilang, " _Eomma_ , kau terlihat cantik hari ini. _Eomma_ , kau selalu cantik jika sedang di dapur. _Eomma_ , masakanmu secantik dirimu. _Eomma_ , kau benar-benar cantik. _Eomma_ …" Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi murung Kyuhyun.

"Kau…" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Henry.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun serius, menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya."Kau?"

… _sangat mirip dengan Hae Hyung._ Kyuhyun melanjutkan dalam hati. "Kau pasti anak manja," ujarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Henry gemas. Henry menyeringai. "Kita berpisah di sini." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Henry beberapa kali.

"Sebentar, _Hyung_." Henry mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam ranselnya. "Kibum _Hyung_ pergi lebih pagi tadi. Tolong berikan ini padanya, _ne_?" pinta Henry. Kyuhyun menerima kotak nasi yang Henry hadapkan padanya. " _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_ ie…" ujar Henry sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Henry perlahan menghilang di ujung koridor. Benar, Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari kalau Henry begitu mirip dengan Hae _hyung_ -nya. Cerianya, keluguannya, senyuman polosnya, sikap manjanya, dan…

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Ani! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Donghae Hyung seberapa mirip pun orang itu. Henry adalah Henry dan Hae Hyung adalah Hae Hyung. Mereka orang yang berbeda. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Pabo!_

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Henry. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyum dan anggukan kecil saat berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa Kyunghee yang lain. Setelah insiden kebakaran itu namanya jadi lebih terkenal di Kyunghee. Cukup memalukan sebenarnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Senyum lebar tersungging manis di bibir Kyuhyun saat bola mata karamelnya menangkap sosok Kibum di ujung sana, tempat duduk mereka. Namja berwajah datar itu tengah menidurkan kepalanya di balik kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja dengan wajah menghadap ke arah jendela, menatapi aktifitas di luar kelas. Pemandangan biasa yang sering Kyuhyun temui setiap pagi.

" _Annyeong,_ Kibum-a…" Namja berkulit pucat itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum. Memerhatikan Kibum sekilas sebelum akhirnya membuka buku fisikanya, pelajaran pertama hari ini. Tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari Kibum adalah hal biasa. Kyuhyun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Kyuhyun baru ingat dengan kotak makan siang milik Kibum yang Henry titipkan tadi, saat _seonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas. Alhasil, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dan memberikannya di jam istirahat nanti.

Di detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Seingat Kyuhyun, namja—yang Kyuhyun akui—lebih tampan darinya itu akan mengubah posisinya seketika saat ia mendengar suara _seonsaengnim_. Tapi, kali ini reaksi Kibum tampak berbeda. Ia tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kibum-a, kau tidur, eoh?" Disenggolnya lengan Kibum dengan pelan, sepelan suaranya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kibum, meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau namja itu benar-benar sedang tidur. Membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk fokus pada pelajaran dan tidak mengganggu. Kibum pernah membiarkannya tidur di kelas tanpa diketahui oleh guru. Mungkin hari ini gilirannya.

Dan… waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tiada reaksi apa pun dari Kibum, membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun terganggu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Puncaknya, saat bel istirahat terdengar dan beberapa siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka, keresahan Kyuhyun semakin memuncak saja. Kibum tidak bangun juga. Membuat berbagai pemikiran buruk berdesak-desakan dalam kepalanya.

"Kibum-a, _ireonna_! Kau sakit, huh? Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan saja." Kyuhyun kembali mengguncag tubuh itu. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Harusnya jika Kibum benar-benar tidur, Kibum akan terganggu dan segera terbangun. Tapi, ini tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala Kibum dan menegakan tubuh itu. Dan saat itu juga… bola mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"YA! KIBUM-A!" Satu detik sebelum Kyuhyun berteriak hingga beberapa siswa yang memutuskan untuk tetap di kelas dan tidak pergi ke kantin menoleh, tubuh Kibum terkulai di bahu Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar panik. Kukira kau hanya tidur biasa."

"Jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Serius. Kau sakit, huh?"

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku hanya sedikit demam."

"Ck, kau sok kuat sekali!"

"Kau cerewet sekali."

"Luka-luka ini… kau berkelahi lagi, eoh? Dengan siapa lagi? Seingatku Henry baik-baik saja tadi pagi."

"Aku tak ingat."

" _Mwo_?"

"Ketika bangun, luka-luka ini sudah ada."

"Jangan becanda."

"Rahasiakan ini dari Henry."

Dalam satu helaan saja, Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas beratnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sungguh panik ketika melihat wajah Kibum tadi. Luka memar di sana-sini, suhu tubuh yang bukan buatan panasnya, dan bibir yang sedikit sobek berwarna biru, membuat Kyuhyun tercekat saat itu juga. Ia sungguh berpikir kalau Kibum sedang sekarat atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Hening. Lama.

"Kyuhyun-a…"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum. " _Ne_?"

"Waktu _hyung_ -mu meninggal, apa sesedih itu?" tanya Kibum tanpa berniat membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia lebih asyik menatapi tirai pembatas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, sontak saja kedua alis tebal Kyuhyun menyatu. Cukup lama ia menatap Kibum, mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan namja dingin itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat Hae _Hyung_." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kotak P3K di atas meja menjadi pilihannya untuk memusatkan titik fokus matanya. Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun bahkan masih memikirkan obat apa yang bisa menyembuhkan luka kehilangan itu.

"Waktu _eomma_ \- ku meninggal, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih. Tidak sama sekali. Aku berpikir bahwa aku begitu jahat. Henry bahkan tidak berhenti menangis seminggu penuh, atau bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih suka menangisi kepergian _Eomma_ diam-diam."

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Kibum yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Semula ia tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Tapi, begitu mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan barusan, mau tidak mau menarik perhatiannya juga. Mendengar Kibum bercerita apalagi tentang dirinya adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Tapi, kali ini entah untuk alasan apa, namja irit kata itu dengan sangat lancar dan tentu saja panjang lebar bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat langka. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk Kyuhyun menyelami lebih jauh lagi tentang namja itu.

"Aku… tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa terluka seperti ini. Tapi…" Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tampak berpikir dan mengingat keras.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menunggu kalimat Kibum setelahnya. "Tapi?"

"Aku... rasanya… Kyuhyun-a!" Kibum tiba-tiba memandang Kyuhyun dan meraih bahu teman sebangkunya itu sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Bunuh aku, Kyuhyun-a. Bunuhlah aku! Kumohon…"

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

-To be Continue-

.

.

Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Yang pasti, terima kasih yang masih nunggu dan mau baca _gwaenchanha_ -ku ini. Maaf juga karena telat publish dan sekalinya publish, ceritanya benar-benar mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Sungguh… akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami writer's block. T.T . Aku melupakan banyak hal (konsep cerita) yang tak seharusnya kulupakan. sempat berpikir untuk stuck, tapi… aku tidak begitu suka lari dari tanggung jawab.

Last… tolong beri aku SEMANGAT, ne?

 _Gomawo_

.

.

Follow me at

Twitter: **nhyea1225**

Wattpad : **naesu13**

Wordpress : **www. naemochi. wordpress. com**

Blog : **www. nia-sumiati. blogspot. Com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter**

"Waktu _eomma_ \- ku meninggal, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih. Tidak sama sekali. Aku berpikir bahwa aku begitu jahat. Henry bahkan tidak berhenti menangis seminggu penuh, atau bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih suka menangisi kepergian _Eomma_ diam-diam."

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Kibum yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Semula ia tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Tapi, begitu mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan barusan, mau tidak mau menarik perhatiannya juga. Mendengar Kibum bercerita apalagi tentang dirinya adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Tapi, kali ini entah untuk alasan apa, namja irit kata itu dengan sangat lancar dan tentu saja panjang lebar bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat langka. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk Kyuhyun menyelami lebih jauh lagi tentang namja itu.

"Aku… tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa terluka seperti ini. Tapi…" Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tampak berpikir dan mengingat keras.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menunggu kalimat Kibum setelahnya. "Tapi?"

"Aku... rasanya… Kyuhyun-a!" Kibum tiba-tiba memandang Kyuhyun dan meraih bahu teman sebangkunya itu sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Bunuh aku, Kyuhyun-a. Bunuhlah aku! Kumohon…"

" _MWO_?!"

 **Chapter 11**

Aura dingin dan kepanikan masih tersisa di ruangan beraroma obat-obatan itu. Dan Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempat yang sama meski sepuluh menit sudah berlalu saat Kibum dibawa pulang oleh Jung _Ahjussi_ —sopir pribadi keluarga Kim—yang meski terlambat datang, tapi berhasil membebaskan Kyuhyun dari aksi tak waras Kibum. Kyuhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan guncangan tangan Kibum di bahunya yang terasa mengguncang jiwanya juga. Dalam situasi seperti ini, ingatannya tentang Donghae semakin mengakar kuat saja. Harusnya Donghae ada di sisinya untuk membantunya menangani Kibum saat ini.

 _Hyung_ , _kau lihat? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menenangkan Kibum tadi. Kau harusnya tak meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang lebih parah dari ini._

Di saat seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi meratapi kepergian Donghae yang sudah tenang di alam lain. Merasa suasana hatinya tak akan membaik jika tetap tinggal di ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Sempurna tubuhnya melewati ambang pintu, Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya terduduk lesu di sisi pintu.

"Henry-a?"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Henry segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sebentar ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu _Hyung_ … aku menunggumu sejak tadi," ujar Henry riang sembari mengapit lengan Kyuhyun protektif. Lantas berjalan beriringan melewati beranda kelas yang sepi. Jam istirahat sudah berlalu sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Mendengar kalimat Henry, sontak saja membuat kedua alis tebal Kyuhyun saling menyatu. Di sela kebingungannya, ditatapnya wajah Henry lamat-lamat. "Kenapa menungguku? Kenapa tidak menunggu kibum?" tanyanya.

Henry bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Langkahnya perlahan memelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau turut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Dilihatnya namja mungil itu sefokus mungkin. "Henry?" panggil Kyuhyun. Menyadarkan Henry yang hanya menatap kosong ujung koridor sekolah yang sepi.

" _Ne, Hyung_?"

"Liat aku…" Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh Henry untuk menghadap ke arahnya sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih rinci lagi apa yang tengah Henry sembunyikan di balik mata gelapnya.

"Haha… kita tampak seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran saja, _Hyung_. Jangan seperti ini nan—"

"Menangislah!" Sungguh, dari sejak bertemu dan kenal dekat dengan Henry, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak warna gelap di balik bola mata bocah mungil itu saat ini. Mungkin, jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya Henry bisa menyembunyikan semua kisah kelam itu darinya. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Tatapan sayunya baru saja menampar keras Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Kyuhyun, bahwa namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri itu tidak seceria kelihatannya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa aku harus menangis? Haha… kau aneh sekali, _Hyung_. Apa virus keanehan kibum _Hyung_ menular padamu? Haha…"

Kyuhyun sadar, sejak pindah ke Seoul, hidupnya berantakan dan ia terlalu fokus pada penderitaannya, pada segala sakitnya saja. Tidak pernah mencoba memandang ke arah lain, sehingga ia tidak tahu bahkan orang terdekatnya jauh lebih menderita darinya.

" _Hyung_?" Henry berheni tertawa begitu melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Henry. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mengembuskannya dalam satu helaan saja. Masih menatap mata Henry yang meski kotak pandora penuh kesedihan yang sempat disembunyikan di balik mata sok cerianya berhasil Kyuhyun jebol, namja mungil itu masih saja mengelak.

"Benar, aku _Hyung_ -mu, Henry-a. Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba menyembunyikan apa pun dari _Hyung_ -mu ini. Sekarang… menangislah!"

Henry tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. " _Hyung_ , kau ini bercanda terus. Memangnya aku harus menangis karena apa? Apa karena Kibum _Hyung_ sakit? Jangan becanda, _Hyung_ … Kibum _Hyung_ itu kuat, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena demam. Aku tidak perlu menangis untuk hal biasa. Aku baik-baik saja. Serius…"

Ternyata pertahanan Henry masih cukup tangguh. Alhasil, Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam, menunggu sejauh mana Henry bersikap defensif seperti ini. Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun memerhatikan Henry dalam diam. Adik dari Kim Kibum itu masih tertawa sampai—entah di detik ke berapa—tawa itu perlahan memudar. Berganti dengan isak tangis pilu. Disusul dengan—

BRUK!

—rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Henry memeluk erat dirinya.

"Hentikan semua ini, _Hyung_. Hentikan semua ini. Aku mohon!" Henry menangis dengan keras. Jika saja wajahnya tidak terbenam di dada Kyuhyun, Henry yakin tangisnya akan terdengar hingga ujung koridor, mengusik siswa-siswa lain yang sedang fokus belajar. Meskipun begitu, Henry tidak peduli. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang malah memaksanya menangis.

"Untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan air mata jika tidak kau gunakan dengan baik? Mereka diciptakan untuk menemani kita saat sedih. Bukankah seperti ini jauh lebih baik?" Kyuhyun mendekap Henry lebih kuat lagi.

"Aku melihatnya, _Hyung_."

"Eoh?"

"Aku melihat semuanya, _Hyung_. Aku selalu melihatnya, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa."

" _Mwoya_?"

Henry tak menjawab. Ia malah terisak dan menangis lebih pilu. Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam, menunggu Henry lebih tenang dulu. Perlahan namja berkulit putih pucat itu menuntun Henry untuk duduk di bangku terdekat.

" _Hyung_ … apa Kibum _Hyung_ gila?"

"Eh?"

Jeda lama setelahnya. Henry menghapus air matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menatap Henry dengan hampa. _Dissociative Identitiy Disorder_ memang penyakit kelainan mental, tapi Kyuhyun tak cukup berani mengatakan Kibum gila. Lagipula Kyuhyun belum tahu pasti apa Kibum mengidap penyakit itu atau penyakit kejiwaan lainnya. Kibum mungkin perlu dibawa ke psikolog dan menjalani banyak pemeriksaan.

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kenapa Kibum _Hyung_ gampang lupa. Aku berpikir mungkin dia memang pelupa. Tapi belakangan aku mulai menyadari kalau Kibum _Hyung_ menjadi lebih aneh. Kadang dia begitu manis, kadang dia begitu kasar, kadang dia begitu hangat, kadang dia begitu dingin. Dia benar-benar aneh, _Hyung_. Dia bisa berubah dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Dia bisa dengan tiba-tiba pintar berbahasa inggris dan tiba-tiba tak bisa mengerjakan matematika kelas 3 SD, padahal di jenius matematika."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kesat. Dirangkulnya tubuh Henry, berusaha menguatkan agar namja itu tidak menangis dulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya dengan tuntas.

"Semalam, Appa bilang kalau dia akan menikah lagi. Aku cukup terkejut, tapi tidak sampai mengamuk seperti Kibum _Hyung_ sehingga Appa marah dan menyiksanya. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkanku—sebenarnya aku menguping apa yang kalian bicarakan di UKS tadi, _Hyung_. Dan aku begitu terkejut begitu Kibum _Hyung_ bilang tidak ingat kenapa ia terluka dan memintamu untuk merahasiakan itu dariku, padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau aku ada di sampingnya saat Appa memukulinya. Dan saat Kibum _Hyung_ memaksamu untuk membunuhnya, aku pikir dia itu gila."

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Soalnya, aku sering melihat Kibum _Hyung_ berusaha melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

" _Mwo_?"

 _Sudah sejauh itukah?_

.

.

Dipaksa berpikir terlalu keras membuat kepala Kyuhyun rasanya akan pecah hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Percakapannya dengan Henry memaksanya untuk mengetahui lebih jauh lagi tentang penyakit yang—mungkin—Kibum derita. Hingga jam sembilan malam ini ia bahkan masih anteng duduk di meja belajarnya, membaca buku milik Donghae seserius mungkin.

Kyuhyun tahu itu tidak berpengaruh banyak karena Kibum membutuhkan psikolog yang benar-benar psikolog. Penyakit Kibum—sesuai dengan yang Henry ceritakan—Kyuhyun rasa sudah mencapai klimaks dan sudah pada tahap gawat darurat. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah menyarankan Henry untuk segera membawa Kibum ke psikolog. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sebernarnya.

Benar, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Justru dirinyalah yang seharusnya dicemaskan. Karena baru saja ada sesuatu berwarna merah pekat yang menetes, membasahi permukaan buku yang sedang Kyuhyun baca.

Seolah itu hal yang biasa, Kyuhyun tampak biasa menghadapi hal itu. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, meraih tisu yang sejak beberapa minggu ini lebih rajin dibelinya dan mencoba menghentikan darah itu.

 _Sial! Darahnya banyak sekali._ Kyuhyun menggerutu. Ia tahu kalau penyakitnya semakin parah. Entahlah… sejak kepergian Donghae, ia tidak ingin mengurusi soal penyakit itu. Ia sudah tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan menemui Dokter Han. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan penyakit itu menjadi temannya. Meski kerap kali penyakit itu bermain-main dengan tiap sendi tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, rasa sakit itu jauh lebih baik. Luka kehilangan bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun.

Serekat mungkin Kyuhyun rapatkan matanya. Berusaha menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang kepalanya. Dicengkramnya surai kecokelatannya dengan kuat. Sakitnya lebih hebat dari kemarin. Ingin saja ia berteriak dan mengerang sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan segala sakitnya. Namun, keadaan kamarnya yang sempit dan bersebelahan dengan kamar _Eomma_ pasti membuat suara erangannya terdengar dengan mudah. Sungguh! Kyuhyun tidak ingin _Eomma_ atau Siwon _Hyung_ tahu keadaannya saat ini.

Selama beberapa menit Kyuhyun melewati waktu yang cukup sulit. Ia harus menghentikan aksi mimisannya dan menahan sakit yang bukan buatan menyiksanya. Baru setelah semuanya berakhir, sakit itu mereda dan mimisannya juga berhenti, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak. Dengan tertatih dan langkah terseok, ia menyeret kakinya keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum. Tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit dan kering. Ia butuh minum.

Tapi, baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat _Eomma_ dan juga Siwon tengah duduk di ruang depan. Tampaknya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun tak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tujuannya hanya dapur dan lagipula ia tidak ingin anggota keluarganya itu mengetahu kondisinya yang super kacau seperti sekarang ini.

Dan tepat ketika ia sampai di dapur dan meminum setengah air di dalam gelas yang baru saja dituangkannya, kata-kata _Eomma_ yang terdengar hingga dapur, sesaat saja menghentikan pergerakannya. Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya. Napasnya tercekat dan detakan jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berhenti. Sebelum gelas yang digenggamnya jatuh, Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas itu dan sesegera mungkin mencari pegangan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja limbung. Kepalanya mendadak pening kembali.

 _Apa yang Eomma pikirkan sebenarnya?_ Kyuhyun membatin.

.

.

"Kau bisa sakit, _Hyung_." Henry menyampirkan baju hangat di punggung Kyuhyun. Cukup heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan meminta mereka bertemu di malam-malam seperti sekarang ini. Belum lagi cuaca dingin karena turunnya salju.

"Aku sudah sakit, Henry-a."

Henry hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak melupakan hal itu. Henry satu-satunya orang, setelah Dokter Han, yang tahu penyakit yang saat ini tengah Kyuhyun derita. Rasanya situasi saat ini terasa seperti sedang mengejek mereka saat ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Henry, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dipusatkannnya pandangannya ke arah hamparan kota yang hanya dipenuhi warna putih. Warna putih yang selalu menggambarkan ketulusan itu cenderung terlihat menggambarkan kehampaan saat ini. Tangannya yang terkepal, meremas pagar besi atap gedung mall yang saat ini menjadi lokasi pertemuan itu, melampiaskan segala emosi yang terpendam dalam dada.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Henry memutuskan untuk diam, menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lamunan panjangnya. Tak ingin terlalu memaksa untuk segera mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun meski ia juga sudah mulai merasakan hawa dingin menciumi kulitnya, padahal ia sudah mengenakan mantel super tebal.

Cukup lama waktu dihamburkan oleh kesunyian yang masih menyelimuti. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Henry, sama-sama memfokuskan titik matanya pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Sejauh mata memandang, warna putih dihiasi lampu-lamu rumah yang menyala, memenuhi pandangan mereka. Membuat Henry berpikir, bahwa sehampa apa pun perasaannya, segelap apa pun jiwanya, selalu ada titik terang yang dengan setia merengkuh dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Titik terang itu bernama harapan.

"Henry-a…"

"Hn?"

"Apa seperti ini rasanya?"

Henry mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Apa seperti ini yang kau dan juga Kibum rasakan saat mendengar bahwa orangtua kalian akan menikah lagi?"

Untuk beberapa detik Henry terdiam, memproses dengan baik pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Baru di detik setelahnya, Henry mulai paham dan mengerti. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman miris dan lirih. "Entahlah… tapi rasanya seperti berharap Kibum _Hyung_ datang ke kamarku dan membangunkanku. Aku merasa tengah bermimpi buruk, tapi tak ada yang bisa membangunkanku. Semuanya terlalu nyata saat ini."

"Rasanya aku ingin menyusul Hae _Hyung_ saja."

Henry menarik napas berat mendengar hal itu. "Kalau begitu, apa bedanya kau dengan Kibum _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membunuhmu saja seperti yang Kibum _Hyung_ lakukan padamu? Jika hanya karena masalah seperti ini membuat kalian berpikir kalau mati adalah jawaban terbaik, aku pikir, mungkin yang gila itu aku. Karena hanya aku yang masih percaya bhawa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelahnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Henry saat itu juga. Mata Henry tampak berkca-kaca.

"Ternyata tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayangiku. " Henry melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Henry-a?"

"Katakan bagaimana aku menepati janjiku pada Changmin _Hyung_ jika kau berakhir menyusul Donghae _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun membatu saat itu juga.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Selanjutnya… aku yakin kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Maaf ya, chapter ini gak memuaskan… dan aku masih belum bisa ngasih tahu apa penyakit Kyuhyun. Yeah! Jawabannya Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kan yang tahu cuma Kyuhyun, Henry, Dokter Han, dan Donghae… jadi, tunggu mereka ngasih tau aja ya?

.

.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak yang udah kasih review dan nyemangatin aku. Kalian satu-satunya alasan yang membuat aku tidak bisa meninggalkan g _wae_ nchanha ini.

.

.

Last, Follow me

 **Twitter : nhyea1225**

 **Wattpad : naesu13**

 **Wordpress : www. Naemochi.**

 **Blog : www. Nia-sumiati. Blogspot. Com**

 **Line : naesu13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Chapter**

"Rasanya aku ingin menyusul Hae _Hyung_ saja."

Henry menarik napas berat mendengar hal itu. "Kalau begitu, apa bedanya kau dengan Kibum _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membunuhmu saja seperti yang Kibum _Hyung_ lakukan padamu? Jika hanya karena masalah seperti ini membuat kalian berpikir kalau mati adalah jawaban terbaik, aku pikir, mungkin yang gila itu aku. Karena hanya aku yang masih percaya bhawa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelahnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Henry saat itu juga. Mata Henry tampak berkca-kaca.

"Ternyata tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayangiku. " Henry melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Henry-a?"

"Katakan bagaimana aku menepati janjiku pada Changmin _Hyung_ jika kau berakhir menyusul Donghae _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun membatu saat itu juga.

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum memercayai apa yang menjadi pemandangannya saat ini. Yang pasti, saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekasi seperti apa. Alhasil, selama setengah jam terakhir setelah ia mendudukan diri di restoran mewah yang ia dan _Eomma_ juga Siwon _Hyung_ kunjungi, ia hanya memasang wajah sedatar white board di kelasnya. Tidak memedulikan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh orang-orang dewasa di dekatnya. Karena pikirannya saat ini tampak _blank_ , kosong, tidak ada apa pun di dalamnya. Menu makan malam terbaik yang ada di restoran terkenal di depannya pun sama sekali tidak menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa pun.

Kyuhyun yakin, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua _namja_ seusianya yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

Kibum dan Henry, bersikap tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bersuara bahkan saling menyapa sejak bertemu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Henry dan Kibum itu putramu." Nyonya Lee tertawa pelan sembari melirik ke arah Henry dan juga Kibum yang tampak menikmati makanannya dengan enggan. "Mereka berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun. Benarkan, Kyunie?"

Siwon menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun pelan, menarik Kyuhyun dari ruang kosong yang baru saja memenjarakannya.

"Aahh—" Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia menatap Kibum dan Henry bergantian. Mencoba menebak apa yang tengah kedua temannya itu pikirkan. Sepertinya sama. " _Ne, Eomma._ " Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Memandang _eomma_ -nya sebelum akhirnya memandang Tuan Kim yang menyambut tatapannya dengan senyuman hangat. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menampik kalau senyuman itu membuat hatinya tiba-tiba saja melapang. Apa mungkin ia menerima pernikahan _eomma_ -nya? Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam hati. Masih belum tahu jawaban sebenarnya.

"Ah, syukurlah… kita bisa menjadi keluarga baru yang harmonis dengan cepat." Tuan Kim tertawa. Tawanya renyah tapi tak menghilangkan aura kewibawaannya.

" _Appa_ , aku keluar sebentar, _ne_?" Henry berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Tuan Kim untuk meminta ijin. Tuan Kim mengangguk singkat. "Aku permisi." Setelah itu, tanpa sempat menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum, Henry berlalu meninggalkan meja nomor tiga yang menjadi tempat mereka saat itu.

Perlahan tubuh Henry menghilang di balik pintu restoran, tak hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan makanannya yang masih tersisa banyak, juga meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih pura-pura fokus pada makanannya. _Namja_ dingin itu bahkan tidak benar-benar memakan makanan mahal itu. Hanya dijadikan mainan untuk mengalihkan keresahan dan kebimbangan hatinya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran kakak beradik itu.

" _Eomma_ , _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku juga ingin keluar sebentar. _Mian."_ Berbeda dengan Henry, Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu anggukan setuju dari _eomma_ -nya, langsung melesat meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa yang saat ini menatap bingung kepergiannya. Kyuhyun merasa harus berbicara dengan Henry. Menanyakan bagaiamana perasaan bocah mungil itu.

Tuan Kim menatap Siwon dan juga Nyonya Lee silih ganti. Kemudian berujar pelan, "apa anak-anak kita tidak menyukai pernikahan ini?" Lantas menatap Kibum yang masih tertunduk di tempatnya. Seingatnya, Kibum yang paling menolak rencana pernikahan mereka, tapi _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apa pun. Padahal sebelumnya Tuan Kim benar-benar khawatir Kibum akan mengamuk seperti sebelumnya di pertemuan ini. Tapi, putra sulungnya—anggapan Tuan Kim, tentu saja, karena Henry pernah bercerita tentang _hyung-_ nya yang lain—itu bahkan terlihat yang paling tenang dan tidak bereaksi apa pun. Justru Henry yang terlihat tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin mereka akan menyetujuinya." Siwon memecahkan kecanggungan. "sebaiknya kita segera menikmati makanan ini."

.

.

Henry masih mematung di tempatnya. Sebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari restoran yang ia dan juga keluarganya kunjungi. Tatapan kosongnya memerhatikan sepatu seputih salju yang dipijakinya dengan nanar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasakan. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Suara decitan besi ayunan yang saat ini didudukinya menjadi satu-satunya teman yang meramaikan kekosongan hatinya.

"Rasanya benar-benar sulit."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Henry menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping kiri, ia sudah menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan di sampingnya. _Namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_ -nya sendiri itu tampak menatapnya lembut. Tatapan yang membuat perasaannya begitu tenang tanpa disadari.

" _Mian_ ," tutur Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. "Maaf karena waktu itu aku membuatmu marah, Henry-a. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak tahu harus apa. Mendengar _Eomma_ akan menikah lagi, membuatku merasa seperti akan ditinggalkan lagi. Padahal aku baru saja kehilangan Hae _Hyung_." Kyuhyun sadar, luka karena kehilangan Donghae belum sepenuhnya pulih. Maka dari itu ketika _Eomma_ bilang akan menikah lagi, ia merasa kalau sekat antara ia dan juga keluarganya akan semakin kokoh, tak mampu ia tembus, dan perlahan tapi pasti ia akan dilupakan.

Henry tak menjawab, masih konsisten memerhatikan wajah bagian samping milik Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermantel merah cerah itu hanya bisa mengembuskan napas kasar, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu marah dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun bilang kalau ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi Henry-a, apa kamu tidak senang kalau aku benar-benar menjadi _hyung_ -mu?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Henry. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu juga terlontar untuknya sendiri. Apa ia tidak senang jika _namja_ sebaik Henry benar-benar menjadi _dongsaeng_ -nya?

Menarik napas sedalam mungkin, kemudian melepasnya dalam satu hela. Pandangan Henry beralih, kembali pada ujung-ujung sepatu kets-nya. "Tentu saja aku senang, _Hyung_. Mempunyai _hyung_ sebaik dirimu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Kita akan sering bertemu, sarapan bersama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bermain _game_ bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, dan banyak hal lagi yang bisa kita lakukan bersama-sama. Rumah pasti akan lebih ramai karena ada kau, Lee _Ahjumma_ dan juga Siwon _Hyung_." Mata sipit Henry berbinar terang saat mengatakan segala angannya, mengundang senyuman simpul di bibir Kyuhyun yang juga berpikir sama seperti itu.

"Tapi…" sambung Henry mengangkat kepalanya, menatap hamparan salju di hadapannya. "Kibum _Hyung_ terlihat begitu tertekan." Suara Henry jadi terdengar lirih. "Ia sepertinya tak menyukai pernikahan _Appa_ meski itu dengan _eomma_ -mu, _Hyung_. _Eomma_ -mu begitu baik, tapi aku yakin Kibum _Hyung_ tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku khawatir Kibum _Hyung_ akan melukai kalian jika pernikahan ini tetap dilangsungkan. Aku takut—"

"Tidak akan…"

Henry tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang melingkar di lehernya. Dari suaranya, Henry tahu itu tangan Kibum. Baru ia hendak membalikan badan dan memastikan dugaannya tak salah saat sosok itu kembali bersuara.

"Jika itu membuat _dongsaeng_ kecilku bahagia, aku tidak akan pernah keberatan, Henry-a."

Henry meraih tangan Kibum, menggenggamnya dengan erat, memberi kehangatan di saat ia juga merasa begitu dingin. Jujur ia begitu senang mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan. Hanya saja, Henry tahu kalau Kibum itu suka berubah-ubah sehingga ia tidak bisa memegang kata-kata _hyung_ -nya itu. Bukan apa-apa, Henry bahkan tidak tahu kapan Kibum akan melupakan kata-katanya.

"Yang perlu kamu tahu, Henry. Siapa pun diriku saat ini, aku selalu menyayangimu." Kibum semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Ditumpunya seluruh dagunya di pundak Henry hingga _dongsaeng_ -nya itu bisa mendengar jelas bahwa apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar tulus dalam hati. "Dan aku percaya bahwa rasa sayang saudara baruku padamu akan lebih banyak dari rasa sayang yang kumiliki."

Saat kalimat terakhir yang Kibum katakan bertepi di telinganya, saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasa seperti baru saja musim dingin berakhir. Dalam diam ia menatap Kibum dan Henry silih ganti. Melihat senyum Henry yang begitu lebar dan penuh dengan kesungguhan, membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia tanpa alasan. Kemesaraan di hadapannya benar-benar tidak dibuat-buat. Apa yang Kibum lakukan pada Henry, lagi dan lagi mengingatkannya pada Donghae. Seandainya Donghae masih ada, mungkin ia akan lebih sering dipeluk seperti itu. Rasanya pasti hangat.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_ … ayo dorong ayunanku bareng Kibum _Hyung_!"

Suara Henry seketika itu menghentikan acara lamun-melamunnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun bangkit dari ayunannya dan memosisikan diri di belakang Henry, di samping Kibum. Lantas dalam hitungan ketiga yang Kibum teriakan, ia mendorong ayunan itu dengan kuat. Tawa Henry yang mengudara di sana, membawa semua beban yang semula bertumpuk dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dadanya melapang dan melega seolah baru saja ia mendapat udara musim semi yang menyejukan setelah dihimpit salju-salju musim dingin. Sekilas ia menatap Kibum yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum.

Tertawa dengan begitu ceria.

Berseri seperti mentari pagi.

Sama seperti saat ia melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membalas senyuman Kibum secara tak langsung, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memandang Henry yang lagi-lagi tertawa saat ayunannya berada di atas. Hari ini, detik ini, Kyuhyun merasa kalau keluarganya telah kembali.

"Seperti kataku, mereka pasti akan menyetujuinya." Siwon membawa Nyonya Lee dalam rangkulannya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga "Kim" itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat betapa manisnya pemandangan yang saat ini berlangsung jauh dari pandangannya itu. Wajah Tuan Kim tak jauh berbeda dari kedua orang lainnya yang saat itu berdiri di tepi taman bermain. Menyaksikan kecerian anak-anaknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik napas sedalam mungkin lantas menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang _king size_ yang baru kemarin resmi menjadi tempat tidur barunya. Tiga hari setelah acara makan malam waktu itu, Tuan Kim langsung mengajak ia dan juga keluarganya untuk pindah ke rumah mewahnya. Rasanya terlalu cepat, tapi Kyuhyun cukup senang dengan hal itu. Apalagi Kibum dan juga Henry menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia bahkan diberi tempat tidur dengan luas tiga kali lipat dari kamarnya sebelumnya. Ruangannya yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Kibum, entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu senang. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa mengenal Kibum dan mengetahui lebih jauh tentang penyakit Kibum dengan cukup mudah.

" _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun merasa ada tekanan di sampingnya saat Henry turut menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisinya. Tanpa menoleh, Kyuhyun merespon _namja_ yang sudah resmi menjadi _dongsaeng_ -nya itu dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ah… lelahnya…" Henry mengeluh setelahnya. Wajar saja, acara resepsi pernikahan _Eomma_ dan _appa_ mereka yang dimulai sejak tadi pagi, baru saja selesai senja ini. Banyak sekali tamu undangan yang datang membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry juga Kibum tidak bisa beristirahat barang sejenak.

"Tidurlah!" perintah Kyuhyun, kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Henry yang hanya meringis mendengar perintahnya.

"Aku harus mandi dulu," ujar Henry menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun. "Tapi rasanya benar-benar lelah dan aku malas un—"

BRUK!

"YA! Kibum _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik saat Kibum yang entah sejak kapan muncul di kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di antaranya dan juga Henry. Merasa posisinya terambil alih, Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima dan menarik-narik baju Kibum agar berpindah posisi. Ia ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Meski sebenarnya Henry cukup senang dengan perubah Kibum akhir-akhir ini. _Hyung_ -nya itu tidak terlalu banyak berubah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin terapi yang dilakukannya sebelum _Appa_ dan juga _eomma_ Kyuhyun—yang sekarang menjadi _eomma_ nya—berlangsung menunjukan perkembangan yang lumayan baik. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tuan Kim, Henry memang segera memanggil psikolog satu hari setelah Kyuhyun mengusulkan hal itu.

"Diamlah, Henry!" Kibum meraih tangan Henry dan menghentikan aksi _namja_ mungil itu. Ia menatap Henry dengan lamat, dan Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan itu dalam diam. "Dengarkan aku, Henry-a!" Henry mengernyit mendengar titah Kibum. _Namja_ berpipi tembam itu menatap Kibum tak kalah rinci. "Aku adalah _hyung_ -mu yang sesungguhnya."

Kyuhyun menegang di tempatnya. Kata-kata Kibum memang terkesan seperti bahwa ia telah merebut posisi Kibum dalam hidup Henry, tapi bukan itu yang Kyuhyun tangkap. Ia lebih yakin bahwa Kibum sedang meyakinkah Henry bahwa sosoknya saat inilah dirinya yang sesungguhnya itu. Sosoknya saat inilah Kim Kibum yang sebenar-benarnya. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu tengah berusaha keras mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap muncul dan menyekap kepribadian lainnya agar tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Henry yang tampak tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kibum, hanya bisa kicep dan menatap penuh tanya _hyung_ -nya itu. Tentu saja aku tahu, kenapa harus memperkenalkan diri seperti itu? Henry tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan penyakit yang Kibum derita.

"Kau becanda saja, _Hyung_. Ah… sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Henry beranjak dari tempatnya, menghindar dari percakapan yang ia kira begitu konyol. Keanehan Kibum selalu sukses membuatnya begitu terpukul dan sedih.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Kibum saat Henry benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Kibum yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Jika suatu hari aku bertanya siapa kau dan keluargamu, beritahu aku kalau kalian keluargaku dan kalian sangat menyayangi Henry."

"Kim Kibum…" Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Ia tahu kalau Kibum begitu sedih dengan kondisinya saat ini. Mata hitamnya begitu penuh dengan sorot gelap dan kepedihan.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Rasanya senang ketika kau menjadi keluargaku dan ada orang yang bisa kupercayai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Senang sekaligus prihatin mendengar hal itu.

"Menurutmu, Kyu… kenapa semua orang selalu memanggilku Kim Kibum?"

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Ada beberapa pengobatan yang bisa dilakukan. "

"Aku tahu. Terapi obat, psikoterapi, terapi psikoanilisis, terapi restrukturisasi kognitif, dan DID terintegrasi."

"Jangan sok tahu!"

" _Ani_ ya, tapi apa yang kukatakan itu benar."

"Ah, iya juga sih. Aku tidak menyangka si Ikan Nemo itu punya adik sejenius dirimu."

"YA! Jangan mengatai _hyung_ -ku!"

" _Ne… ne_ … jangan marah begitu. Kau tidak semanis seperti yang Donghae ceritakan ternyata."

"Jelas saja, aku bukan gula."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_." Henry menengahi perdebatan kedua orang yang saat ini duduk di antaranya. Kyuhyun dan Dokter Jungsoo—psikiater yang ia minta untuk menangani Kibum—secara bergantian. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian ternyata begitu dekat," sambung Henry kemudian.

Sesuai kesepakatan—setelah perdebatan yang cukup rumit— Jungsoo hanya datang ke kediaman Kim ketika Sang Tuan Besar, tak ada di rumah. Henry memintanya seperti itu. Hari ini Tuan dan Nyonya Kim masih berbulan madu ke Jepang, dan baru pulang seminggu lagi. Sementara Siwon ditugaskan menangani perusahaan selama appa barunya itu tak ada. Rasanya begitu lucu begitu mendengar mereka seperti pasangan yang baru pertama kalinya menikmati nuansa pernikahan. Namun, tampaknya itu membuat Henry cukup senang karena ia bisa leluasa melakukan terapi untuk Kibum di rumah.

" _Aniya_ , kami tidak sedekat itu. Ia hanya teman Hae _Hyung_ , dan kami baru bertemu sejak kepergian _hyung_ -ku."

"YA! Aku dua tingkat di atasnya. Aku _sunbae_ -nya, _arraseo_?" protes psikolog muda itu tak terima.

"Kau hanya lebih cerdas sehingga bisa lulus lebih cepat dan jadi psikolog muda yang hebat. Usia kalian sama. Dan lagi, aku tidak percaya kalau psikiater punya tempramen buruk sepertimu. Kalau Hae _Hyung_ masih hidup dan berhasil jadi psikolog, aku yakin ia tidak akan sepertimu. Dia akan banyak tersenyum dan menghibur pasiennya."

Henry hanya terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun yang kalem, dan tenang ternyata sekritisi saat ini.

"Heeehh? Dasar bocah! Aku ini psikolog, bukan pelawak! Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menghibur pasienku!" Jungsoo mendengus kesal. Iseng ia melempar bantal sofa di dekatnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tawa Henry berderai di ruang tamu keluarga Kim itu.

"Mana ada psikolog semengerikan dirimu, _Hyung_? Kau itu lebih cocok menjadi penjaga _Azkaban!"_ Kyuhyun tetap tak mau kalah. Ia tertawa saat melihat wajah sebal Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Ini pertemuan kedua mereka. Sebelumnya mereka bertemu di pemakaman Donghae. Jungsoo memberikan Handphone milik Donghae yang sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi tertinggal di rumahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau psikolog yang Henry hubungi itu adalah Jungsoo, teman kakaknya. Donghae tidak pernah bercerita tentang Jungsoo sebelumnya. Tapi, mengetahui Jungsoo adalah seorang jenius yang berhasil lulus lebih cepat dan jadi psikolog hebat di usianya yang masih muda, meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau _namja_ bermarga Park itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ejekannya hanya untuk membuat keakraban mereka lebih lekat saja.

"Maksudmu, aku Dementor?"

"Kau lebih buruk dari itu."

" _MWO?"_

Henry menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara _hyung_ -nya dan psikiater muda itu. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa mendiamkannya saja. Lagipula, ejekan yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain cukup membuatnya terhibur. Pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya lebih serius menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Sampai di menit berikutnya ketika tawa mereka semakin membahana…

PRANG!

Semua mata seketika berpindah haluan ke arah pintu ruangan atas yang selalu tertutup rapat itu dengan tegang. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memekikan nama si pemilik kamar dengan panik, lantas kompak tanpa komanda ketiga pasang kaki dengan alas berbeda-beda itu berlari mendekati ruangan yang sampai saat ini, setelah pernikahan ibunya dan juga ayah Henry sah, belum pernah Kyuhyun masuki dan ketahui keadaan di dalam ruangan yang Kyuhyun yakin sama besarnya dengan kamarnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf kalau aku benar-benar jadi lebih sering telat update. Tapi, untuk chapter depan, chapter depannya lagi, dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tidak akan setelat ini. Insya allah tapinya…

Gomawo.

.

.

Sekedar info, ini pin baruku. Boleh di-invite ulang, tapi perlu diketahui, aku gak begitu suka jadi korban BC. Hehehe… mohon pengertian.

 **5F46D828**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Chapter**

"Mana ada psikolog semengerikan dirimu, _Hyung_? Kau itu lebih cocok menjadi penjaga _Azkaban!"_ Kyuhyun tetap tak mau kalah. Ia tertawa saat melihat wajah sebal Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Ini pertemuan kedua mereka. Sebelumnya mereka bertemu di pemakaman Donghae. Jungsoo memberikan Handphone milik Donghae yang sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi tertinggal di rumahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau psikolog yang Henry hubungi itu adalah Jungsoo, teman kakaknya. Donghae tidak pernah bercerita tentang Jungsoo sebelumnya. Tapi, mengetahui Jungsoo adalah seorang jenius yang berhasil lulus lebih cepat dan jadi psikolog hebat di usianya yang masih muda, meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau _namja_ bermarga Park itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ejekannya hanya untuk membuat keakraban mereka lebih lekat saja.

"Maksudmu, aku Dementor?"

"Kau lebih buruk dari itu."

" _MWO?"_

Henry menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara _hyung_ -nya dan psikiater muda itu. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa mendiamkannya saja. Lagipula, ejekan yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain cukup membuatnya terhibur. Pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya lebih serius menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Sampai di menit berikutnya ketika tawa mereka semakin membahana…

PRANG!

Semua mata seketika berpindah haluan ke arah pintu ruangan atas yang selalu tertutup rapat itu dengan tegang. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memekikan nama si pemilik kamar dengan panik, lantas kompak tanpa komanda ketiga pasang kaki dengan alas berbeda-beda itu berlari mendekati ruangan yang sampai saat ini, setelah pernikahan ibunya dan juga ayah Henry sah, belum pernah Kyuhyun masuki dan ketahui keadaan di dalam ruangan yang Kyuhyun yakin sama besarnya dengan kamarnya.

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun merapatkan bola matanya serapat mungkin, menahan penat juga mencegah bayangan satu jam yang lalu berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Rasanya itu mustahil, _palingan_ ia butuh satu minggu penuh untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat, tapi melupakan kenangan buruk itu tidak semudah melupakan pelajaran sejarah.

Masih ditemani bau amis yang bersumber dari noda merah di sekitar baju berwarna putihnya, Kyuhyun terduduk gelisah di depan ruangan berlabel ICU. Bersama Henry dan juga Jungsoo _Hyung_ tentu saja. Henry masih tampak terguncang di sampingnya. _Wajar saja,_ pikir Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang tidak terguncang ketika melihat saudaranya sekarat dengan luka di sana-sini dan darah di mana-mana. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menahan mual saat bau anyir menusuk hidung bangirnya. Luka tusukan—yang sudah pasti dilakukan oleh Kibum—di bagian perutnya sendiri, dan juga goresan memanjang di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, adalah hal yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lupakan. Terlalu mengerikan. Rasanya lebih mengerikan dari mengingat bagaimana ia terjun dari lantai dua rumahnya dan melihat tubuh Donghae membentur tanah hingga darah muncrat dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian yang sudah berhasil dilupakannya. Membuat jiwanya lebih terguncang lagi. Tapi, melihat betapa rapuhnya Henry saat ini, membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk ia turut rapuh juga.

"Tenanglah!" Kyuhyun menarik Henry ke dalam rangkulannya. Tak hanya menenangkan Henry, juga menenagkan Jungsoo yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir gelisah di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Jungsoo tidak bisa tenang padahal sudah jelas ia seorang psikiater yang pasti tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan diri.

Menyadari kalau perintah itu bukan untuk dirinya, Jungsoo kembali bolak-balik. Ia tampak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun dengar karena suara _namja_ berlesung pipi itu benar-benar berada di nada paling rendah.

" _Hyung_ , diamlah! Aku tahu kau gelisah menunggu Kibum, tapi harusnya kau tahu kalau tindakanmu membuat kami semakin gelisah." Kyuhyun protes, tak mengendurkan rangkulannya di bahu Henry.

Sesaat Jungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya lagi. Ia mengernyit mendengar komentar Kyuhyun yang terkesan mengkritik tindakan _seperti bukan seorang psikolog professional saja-_ nya _._ Di detik berikutnya, _namja_ dengan tinggi badan tak jauh dari Donghae itu, menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

Melihat tatap sengit Jungsoo, giliran Kyuhyun yang mengernyit. Di suasana seperti ini psikolog muda itu malah memancing emosi. " _Wae_?" Kyuhyun mendesis kesal pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang dengan berlebihan. Kalau pun iya, aku tidak akan menunjukannya terang-terangan." Jungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan tangan tersilang di dada. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu."

"Apa harus dengan cara mondar-mandir seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Aku punya kebiasaan buruk ketika dipaksa mengingat sesuatu. Dan seperti itu cara agar aku kembali mengingatnya." Dan Jungsoo kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kali ini gumamannya terdengar lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak. Mulai mengacuhkan tindakan aneh teman _hyung_ -nya itu. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu memilih untuk menenangkan Henry yang kali ini mulai menangis. Sejak tadi Henry tidak menangis, tapi Kyuhyun berpikir menangis saat terguncang itu jauh lebih baik daripada menahan sesak di dada.

Sampai di sekon berikutnya, ketika gumaman Jungsoo bertepi di telinganya, perhatian Kyuhyun kembali teralihkan.

" _Sympton DID._ _Child Alter_ , _pesonality_ pres—pres— _prescuater personality_? _Ani… aniya_." Jungsoo mendumel. Selama ini kasus DID jarang sekali menjadi sorotan, sehingga ia sedikit banyaknya melupakan pelajaran itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia harusnya mengingat dengan baik semua hal yang sudah dipelajarinya. Terlebih itu hanya istilah sederhana seperti hal ini. " _Child Alters, Helper Personality,_ Pres—sialan!"

" _Prescutor Personality_. Kenapa hanya untuk mengingat hal itu saja kau membuatku pusing, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarkastik. Ia mendelik malas.

"Ah, itu! Benar, _Prescutor Personality._ Aku selalu melupakan istilah yang sebenarnya begitu mudah. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal, huh?" Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sekaligus meringis."Kau tidak menanyakannya. Dasar, _Pabo_! Aku jadi tidak yakin kau bisa—"

" _Prescutor Personality_ adalah tipe kedua dari _Alter._ Ia menimbulkan rasa sakit atau hukuman pada kepribadian dengan terlibat dalam perilaku _self-mutilative._ Merusak. Berhubungan dengan perilaku berbahaya seperti meminum racun, meminum obat hingga overdosis, melompat dari atas gedung, dan kemudian kembali pada kepribadian sesungguhnya sehingga kepribadian asli yang merasakan sakit." Jungsoo memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Melihat _namja_ itu berpikir dengan begitu keras, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya bungkam.

"Sebelumnya, Kibum _Hyung_ tidak pernah mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di dalam kamar. Ia selalu melarang siapa pun untuk masuk ke ruangannya, dan aku yakin ketika ia berada di sana, ia selalu jauh lebih tenang." Henry yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Sejak eomma-nya meninggal itu pertama kalinya lagi Henry masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum. Tidak ada hal aneh di dalam ruangan itu, yang membuat Henry menghela napas lega melihatnya. Tapi, justru kondisi buruk Kibumlah yang membuatnya nyaris seperti dicekik tangan raksasa hingga ia juga rasanya seperti turut mati. Kibum hyung-nya benar-benar dalam kondisi sekarat. Beruntung Jungsoo Hyung dan juga Kyuhyun Hyung membawanya secepat kilat ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mencerna baik-baik kalimat Henry. Kening Jungsoo berkerut lebih banyak. Ia mulai mengerti, meski tak begitu banyak, saat mendengar apa yang Henry katakan. Baru ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan yang lebih jelas, suara seseorang disertai derap langkah cepat, mengatupkan kembali mulutnya.

"Kyunie! Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon dengan napas terengah, sepertinya habis berlari, berdiri di hadapan ketiga _namja_ dengan raut wajah yang sama itu. Kusut dan lelah. Satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya segera datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan main paniknya, _namja_ tampan itu segera melesat, meninggalkan rapat yang sedang berlangsung. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun seperti kejadian kebakaran waktu silam.

"Henry-a. Kurasa Siwon _Hyung_ harus tahu," ujar Kyuhyun menatap Henry, meminta persetujuan. Kyuhyun merasa, menyembunyikan masalah serumit ini pada orangtua dan saudara tertuanya bukan hal yang baik. "Kita harus mengakui kalau kita tidak sehebat itu untuk menghadapi penyakit yang Kibum derita." Penyakit Kibum jauh lebih berbahaya dari penyakit yang dideritanya, Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu.

"Ada apa?" Siwon kembali bertanya. Ia mengernyit, lebih penasaran.

Henry mengangguk, menyetujui usul Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ -nya itu benar. Faktanya selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa menghadapi Kibum sendirian. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Henry bangga. Selama ini Henry begitu keras kepala dan melarang Kyuhyun memberitahu Siwon atau _Appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya. Entah apa alasan _namja_ itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan bicarakan masalah ini setelah…" Jungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu ICU yang saat itu terbuka dan memuntahkan orang-orang berseragam putih.

"Kibum-ssi kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan transfusi darah lebih. Persediaan golongan darah yang sama dengan golongan darah Kibum-ssi yang ada di rumah sakit ini habis, dan kami membutuhkannya segera. Kurasa di antara kalian ada yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama."

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Henry.

Henry membalas tatapan Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Jungsoo dengan sayu. "Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, tapi Jungwoon _Hyung_ pernah bilang kalau kami bukan saudara kandung. Bukan aku tidak mau mendonorkan darahku, hanya saja—kalian boleh melakukan pemeriksaan untuk membuktikannya. Seingatku, golongan darahku A."

"Apa golongan darah Kim Kibum?" Siwon bertanya.

"O positif." Dokter itu berujar pasti.

Saat itu juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun refleks saling pandang.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkan terlalu banyak kenapa golongan darahnya dan Kibum bisa sama _. Toh,_ banyak orang dengan golongan darah O positif, sama dengan dirinya, di luar sana. Mungkin semuanya hanya kebetulan saja. Kyuhyun juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya Henry bukanlah adik kandung Kibum. Adik kandung atau bukan, mereka tampak begitu saling menyayangi dan mengasihi. Bukan hal yang harus terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula kepala Kyuhyun terlalu penat untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang kurang penting seperti itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin fokus pada DID Kibum dan apa yang Jungsoo—Psikiater yang ternyata tak sebodoh kelihatannya—itu terangkan.

"Henry-a."

Tak hanya si pemilik nama, Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon, menoleh ke arah Jungsoo yang kali ini terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Psikolog muda itu mengeluarkan pena dan juga kertas di dalam tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Setelah mengoceh soal pengobatan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menangani Kibum, _namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu tiba-tiba memanggil nama Henry, menyingkirkan gelas berisi kopi yang baru diminum setengahnya di atas meja kantin rumah sakit, dan menggantinya dengan kertas dan pena yang dikeluarkannya tadi. Ia menatap Henry dengan serius. Jujur, auranya begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Henry tiba-tiba saja gugup melihat hal itu.

"Tak perlu setegang itu. Aku tidak akan menghukummu seperi ketika kau salah menjawab soal matematika," kata Jungsoo ringan. Diiringi tawa kecil, ia menatap Henry selembut mungkin tapi tetap tegas dan penuh keseriusan.

Henry menarik napas dalam-dalam, merileksasikan tubuh dan perasaannya. Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon memilih untuk menyimak.

"Henry-a, jawab pertanyaanku sejujur mungkin, _arraseo_?" Nada suara Jungsoo terdengar begitu tenang dan tidak menekan. Henry mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan Kibum melarang siapa pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya?"

Henry berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan pasti. "Sejak Jungwoon _Hyung_ pergi dari rumah."

Jungsoo mengangguk, memutar-mutar pena yang digenggamnya dengan jari tangannya. Lantas, setelah yakin kalau Henry menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa ragu, ia biarkan mata penanya mencium permukaan kertas kosong di hadapannya. Menuliskan sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya kau pernah melihat Kibum mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?" Pertanyaan kedua dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Henry. "Kau bilang kalau Kibum tidak pernah mencoba melakukan tindakan bunuh diri di dalam kamarnya. Lalu di mana?"

"Di mana saja selain di kamarnya. Setiap kali aku memergokinya, ia selalu berubah tiba-tiba dan membuat berbagai alasan padahal aku yakin kalau ia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri."

Jungsoo mengangguk.

Keheningan dibiarkan meraja selama beberapa saat sampai pertanyaan…

"Henry-a, ceritakanlah masa kecil Kibum!"

Suara itu terdengar menuntut, tak boleh dibantah. Jungsoo menatap Henry dengan lama. Bola mata Henry berputar ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon, lantas menatap mata penuh tuntutan milik Jungsoo. Untuk beberapa saat ia larut dalam diam, berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya kemudian. Kyuhyun dan Siwon membulatkan mata tak percaya, tapi Jungsoo terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan jawaban itu. Ia melanjutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya setelah mencatat sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun dan siapa pun mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras Tuan Kim tidak boleh mengetahui masalah yang satu ini?"

Henry menunduk dan menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak paham dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Henry-a, apa kau tahu di mana Jungwoon _hyung_ -mu?"

Henry kembali menatap Jungsoo. Saat ia menegakan kepalanya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada air mata yang menetes di balik mata sipitnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa pun, _Hyung_." Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Jungsoo mengetahui Henry berbohong atau tidak dengan semua jawabannya. Tapi, _namja_ itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah…" Jungsoo bangkit berdiri. Membereskan barang-barangnya. "Untuk beberapa hari ini aku pasti sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa ditemui. Untuk itu, kalian berdua, jaga Kibum dan juga diri kalian dengan baik." _Namja_ berlesung pipi itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry silih ganti. Lantas menatap Siwon dengan sopan. "Siwon _Hyung_ , terima kasih waktunya. Saya pastikan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik saat saya kembali. Saya pamit…" Membungkuk dalam, dan kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan ketiga saudara yang masih larut dalam kebingungan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang Henry ketahui tapi ia gembok dengan sangat kuat hingga tak bisa siapa pun buka? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak yakin kalau Henry tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa kecil Kibum. Kyuhyun tahu Henry berbohong, menyembunyikan banyak rahasia darinya dan juga semua orang. Rahasia apa yang ada di dalam keluarga Kim sebenarnya?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut lagi. Untuk meredakan denyutan itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berpegangan pada dinding yang paling dekat dengannya. Beruntung koridor rumah sakit sedang sepi sore ini, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang memerhatikan keadaannya yang benar-benar payah. Setelah pembicaraan dengan Jungsoo berakhir, Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke perusahaan, dan Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai tempat parkir. Henry sudah kembali ke kamar rawat Kibum lebih dulu.

"Kyuhyun-a"

Baru saja Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan suasana koridor yang sepi, Kyuhyun mendengar pekikan seseorang. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun sadar kalau baru saja tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam ruangan yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berhenti. Masih dalam kebingungan, _namja_ yang kini menyandang gelar Kim di depan namanya itu, menatap keadaan di dalam ruangan bersih dan rapi itu. Dan saat itu juga bola mata Kyuhyun membola. Sebelumnya, ia pernah memasuki ruangan itu. Saat itu juga _namja_ beriris karamel itu melirik ragu seseorang yang baru saja menariknya.

"Dokter Han?"

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun-a."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, berhadapan dengan Dokter Han yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tak perlu menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Dokter bermarga Tan itu. Dokter yang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, salah satu orang yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, huh?" Dokter itu berkata sinis. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tajam meski sebelumnya cukup mengernyit melihat ada banyak bekas noda darah di balik pakaiannya.

"Aku habis menolong seseorang," jelas Kyuhyun yang hanya dibals anggukan mafhun Dokter Han.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jangan lupakan sakitnya yang masih belum hilang. Kyuhyun tahu kalau kata "bodoh" yang Dokter Han lafalkan itu karena ia tak menemuinya lagi setelah hari itu dan membiarkan penyakit yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya semakin menyebar tanpa penanganan. Kyuhyun tak memedulikan hal itu sampai kalimat yang meluncur dari balik bibir merah Dokter Han selanjutnya mau tidak mau menarik seluruh saraf dalam dirinya.

"Aku mengenal _hyung_ -mu dengan baik. Donghae, Lee Donghae."

" _Mwo?"_ Kyuhyun memekik tertahan. Dia menatap Dokter Han dengan raut wajah, _"Kenapa bisa?"_ yang begitu kentara.

"Dia teman baik _dongsaeng_ -ku. Sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku tahu kalau _hyung_ -mu memilik jiwa malaikat dalam dirinya. Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi kami sudah seperti berteman lama. Kepribadiannya membuat ia bisa mendapat banyak teman dengan mudah."

Kyuhyun menyetujui pendapat Dokter Han. Kedua _hyung_ -nya memang berjiwa malaikat. Mereka berhati lembut dan baik. Membicarakan Donghae, kembali menumpuk rindu dalam dada Kyuhyun. Ia begitu merindukan Donghae.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu kalau kau adiknya. Dia sering membicarakanmu ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Dia begitu menyayangimu, begitu membanggakanmu. Dia bilang, kau begitu jenius dan sering menjuarai olimpiade. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu kalau _dongsaeng_ -nya begitu bodoh dengan membiarkan penyakit berbahaya terus berkembambang biak dalam tubuhnya."

Kyuhyun tak bersuara. Sibuk mencerna cerita Dokter Han yang entah kenapa dalam hitungan detik menciptakan gedoran hebat dalam hatinya. Terlebih ketika paragraf selanjutnya terdengar di telinganya, menusuk pusat sanubarinya hingga lemas.

"Sebelum _hyung_ -mu benar-benar pergi, ia sempat sadar dan berpesan padaku untuk menyembuhkanmu, Kyuhyun-a. Aku mencarimu, sayangnya aku tidak tahu alamat tempat tinggalmu yang baru. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar frustasi hanya untuk memikirkanmu. Aku merasa setiap saat dihantui pesan Donghae hingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Jadi, kumohon! Kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku dan biarkan aku berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkanmu, Kyuhyun-a. Kumohon… Donghae begitu ingin melihatmu sembuh."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kenapa di setiap chapter hidupnya kisah Donghae selalu hidup meski _hyung_ -nya itu sudah tak ada. Seolah _hyung_ -nya itu tetap merengkuhnya, melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, air mata Kyuhyun menetes, menyadari kehilafannya selama ini dengan membiarkan ia mati perlahan di saat _Hyung_ yang paling disayanginya menginginkan kehidupannya. Bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

" _Mianhae…"_ Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Ia biarkan wajahnya terbenam di balik tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja kerja Dokter Han.

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh Kyuhyun-a. Aku berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri menghadapi ini."

 _"_ _Mianhae, ne_ _?_ _Hyung_ _janji tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi."_

Kata-kata Dokter Han juga sentuhan selembut satin di kepalanya, bersamaan dengan suara lembut Donghae yang kembali menyapa hatinya, suara sehebat morfin yang dalam beberapa saat membuat perasaannya begitu tenang. Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras. Terisak dengan lirih.

"Kyuhyun-a… tak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku begitu ingin menepati janjiku pada Donghae. Hanya saja, bagaimana cara Donghae membicarakanmu, bagaimana cara Donghae membanggakanmu, bagaimana cara ia menyebut namamu, bagaimana cara ia menyayangimu, membuatku bertekad untuk menyembuhkanmu, melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu benar-benar sehat kembali. Demi Donghae, kita berusaha sekeras yang kita bisa, Kyu."

 _"Aku sudah tahu, Kyu. Dan separah apa pun penyakitmu, aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau sembuh. Jadi, tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Yang penting sekarang, kita berjuang bersama. Dan kau jadilah lebih kuat, arrachi?"_

Kembali, suara Donghae bergaung di telinganya, dipikirannya. Tangis Kyuhyun tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Dokter Han benar-benar mengingatkan Kyuhyun tiap detil tentang _hyung_ -nya. Donghae benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tetap di sampingnya. Ia seperti bereinkarnasi menjadi orang-orang yang saat ini ada di sekitarnya. Sifat ceria dan polosnya yang seperti Henry. Mimpi besarnya seperti Jungsoo. Dan, janjinya seperti yang baru saja Dokter Han katakan. Donghae, _hyung_ -nya benar-benar masih ada di sisinya, melindunginya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Dokter, aku…" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Dokter Han dengan embun di matanya. Dokter Han berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan, berganti menatap wajah kusut Kyuhyun yang masih penuh jejak air mata dalam diam. "Aku ingin sembuh…"

Dokter Han menarik napas dalam. Ia tersenyum lega dan mengangguk pasti. "Kita akan berusaha, Kyu. Aku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selalu baik-baik saja."

 _"Apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, berjanjilah untuk selalu baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau mau berjanji, kan?"_

"Aku janji, _Hyung_ …"

.

.

"Kibum-a… ayo berjuang bersama."

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan udara, atau dengan alat-alat medis di sekitarnya karena hanya itu satu-satunya suara yang merespon kata-katanya. Bola mata cokelatnya menatap penuh harap sosok yang masih terbaring di hadapannya. Kibum bahkan terlihat begitu lelah dalam tidurnya. Meski mereka bukan benar-benar saudara, tapi Kyuhyun merasa begitu ingin merengkuh tubuh itu. Memeluknya lama dan meyakinkannya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, selalu baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti melewati masa kecil yang buruk, kan? Tidak mungkin kau seperti ini jika itu tak terjadi." Kyuhyun yakin akan hal itu. Ia ingat benar segala hal yang dibacanya dalam buku Donghae, bahwa DID terjadi karena trauma masa kecil. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, huh?" Sekilas, ia menatap Henry yang terlelap di sofa ruangan. Gurat-gurat keletihan tampak di wajah polosnya. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" Lantas kembali menatap Kibum.

Kemudian hanya hening yang merajai. Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengamati Kibum dalam diam. Bagaimana cara ia terpejam, bagaimana cara ia bernapas, Kyuhyun yakin inilah Kibum yang sebenarnya. "Kau harus sembuh." Perlahan, Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan yang saat ini dikawani infus itu. Menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha tak menyakiti dan mengganggu tidur si pemilik tangan.

Dan saat itu juga, Kyuhyun terhenyak.

Entah kenapa, saat tangan itu sempurna menyatu, ada sesuatu yang merambat lewat peredaran darahnya, berhenti tepat di hatinya, lantas mewabah, menyebar luas hingga jiwanya. Sesuatu yang hangat, menenangkan, yang tak dapat diteliti dengan metafisika. Kyuhyun merasakan hal itu. Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Rasanya seperti—

"Kyuhyun-a?"

—mereka pernah dekat. Benar-benar dekat.

"Apa yang—auw!"

Kyuhyun tersadar saat ringisan itu bertepi di telinganya. Segera mungkin ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Kibum dengan cemas. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membantu Kibum yang sudah setengah duduk untuk tidur kembali.

"Ada apa denganku, Kyuhyun-a? Kenapa ini sakit sekali?" Kibum melirik pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut perban, lantas mencoba menyentuh daerah perutnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan jawaban apa. Terlalu sulit. Akan percuma jika ia menjabarkannya dari awal. Kibum tidak akan pernah mengerti, tidak akan pernah mengingatnya.

"Jawab aku, Kyu. Aku ken—"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat. "Dan itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, cepatlah pulih. Jadi, istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun menarik selimut sebatas dada Kibum. "Aku akan memanggil Dokter." Digerakannya kakinya menjauhi ranjang Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-a."

Kaki Kyuhyun yang baru dua langkah meninggalkan ranjang Kibum seketika terhenti. Ia tak berbalik, memilih untuk menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Kibum luncurkan.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku itu—

Kyuhyuh tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Tetap fokus pada kalimat Kibum yang menggantung di udara.

—gila."

Dan seperti zat _paraffin,_ kata terakhir itu membekukan tubuh Kyuhyun seketika.

"Semua orang memanggilku dengan nama Kim Kibum, di sekolah, di rumah, _Appa,_ Henry, _Seonsaengnim,_ semua orang termasuk kau, memanggilku dengan nama itu, tapi aku merasa… aku merasa kalau mereka salah. Tapi, aku juga merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku."

Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya, memunggungi Kibum, tapi menyimak dengan baik setiap kata yang terucap dari lisan Kibum. Persendian tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang. Siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya saat ini? kepribadian yang mana?

"Aku selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dengan diriku. Aku seperti ditarik pada berbagai dimensi lain yang asing. Aku…"

BRUK!

"Berhentilah!"Dalam satu gerakan, Kyuhyun membungkam Kibum dengan pelukannya. "Kau, Kim Kibum atau bukan, kumohon… tetaplah kuat! Tetaplah tegar!" Kyuhyun mulai mengerti, Kyuhyun mulai menyadari kalau selama ini yang ada di sampingnya, ada di dekatnya, bukanlah Kibum. Bukan Kibum yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun yakin, Kim Kibum sebenarnya masih terkurung dalam masa lalu yang kelam, mengigil ketakutan, berusaha melindungi diri di balik punggung kepribadian-kepribadian yang lain.

Lalu, siapa yang ia peluk sekarang? Kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan kehangatan yang dirasanya saat ia menyentuhnya tadi?

Jujur… Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengetahui itu lebih jauh lagi. Baginya, seseorang yang ia peluk saat ini adalah Kibum, Kim Kibum. Saudaranya yang akan selalu ia lindungi dan ia jaga. Rasanya terlalu gamang membayangkannya. Apa jika Kibum yang sesungguhnya telah kembali, apa ia akan diingatnya? Kalau boleh egois, biarlah Kibum menjadi dirinya saat ini.

"Kyu… ini sakit! Dasar pabo!"

"Huh?"

Sedikit tersentak, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Kibum dengan bingung. Demi semua medali emas miliknya, berhubungan dengan manusia sakit jiwa itu benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan baru saja Kibum bersikap sok melankolis dan mendayu-dayu seperti lagu ballad yang selalu Siwon Hyung dengarkan. Sekarang ia terlihat begitu sinis dan dingin seperti es balok.

"Kibum-a. Kau…"

"Jika kau tak berani membunuhku, kenapa kau harus menyelamatkanku, huh?"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun berteriak. Tidak begitu keras, sih, tapi mampu membangunkan Henry yang sedang terlelap. "Aiisshh… _jinjja!."_ Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya akan ketularan depresi jika terus-terusan berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Kibum _Hyung_?" Henry berjalan mendekat. Mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Henry-a?" panggil Kibum saat Henry memeluknya. Melesakan wajahnya yang masih tampak mengantuk di dada Kibum.

"Kau melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau benar-benar berniat meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Henry bergetar. Namja mungil itu menangis. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih memasang raut wajah datarnya.

" _Mianhae…_ "

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Semuanya benar-benar membingungkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hello… sesuai janji, aku apdet cepet. Hehe… dan panjang tentu saja. makasih loh yang masih setia sama ff ini dan terus kasih semangat lewat review-nya. Makasih banget.

Sebenarnya, agak berat mengatakan ini…

Tapi, aku harus mengatakannya. Kalau ini **chapter terakhir** yang bakal aku publish di ffn ini. untuk chapter selanjutnya aku bakal publish di akun wattpad punyaku.

Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf bangeeeett! Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku gak bisa lagi publish di ffn.

Sekali lagi, maaf sekali.

Yang masih bersedia ngikutin, boleh check wattpad-ku…

(naesu13) Aku gak maksa buat follow, cerita ini gak aku protect dan kalian masih bisa baca walaupun gak follow akun-ku.

Terima kasih ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Assalamu'alaikum…

Duh, gara-gara nuansa Ramadan udah mulai terasa, gayanya sok pake salam. Hehe...

Ya udahlah yaa… gak usah banyak ini itu atau itu ini. Langsung aja ke intinya kenapa aku bikin catatan kayak gini. Maaf aja yaaa… yang aku publish ini bukan Chapter 14-nya Gwaenchanha, tapi malah cuap-cuap gak jelas kaya gini.

Sesuai janji, aku bakal balas ripiu kalian di chapter akhir—walaupun ini bukan chapter akhir yang sesungguhnya. Hehe… tapi sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tahu kenapa aku malah berpaling ke wattpad dan gak stuck di ffn ini aja.

Sebenarnya, aku itu pendatang baru di ffn. Aku belum lama menjadi bagian dari ffn, tapi aku seneng respon kalian lebih banyak dari yang aku duga. Beda sama di wattpad, aku udah lebih dari lima tahun punya wattpad, tapi baru kali ini aku baru bisa cara operasiinnya dan responnya tidak sebaik di ffn ini. Dan aku juga sebenarnya lebih seneng publish cerita di sini. T.T.

Alasan-alasan ini gak tau bisa kalian terima apa nggak. Yang pasti, buat aku ini rasanya cukup ribet banget, dan daripada aku gak bisa lanjutin cerita ini, lebih baik aku publish di tempat lain tapi masih tetep dilanjut kan?

Pertama, aku menyesali kenapa ffn gak bisa diakses pake modem 3 atau telkomsel sih? Jujur, aku gak sanggup kalau harus ganti kartu. T.T Dan aku juga gak sanggup kalau malam-malam harus pergi ke warnet buat publish ff ini. Atau nebeng di laptop sodara terus-terusan tiap kali mau publish.

Kedua, kalau boleh jujur, publish di wattpad itu jauh lebih gampang. Bisa lewat ponsel. Mungkin di ffn juga bisa—aku belum nyoba—tapi yang pasti gak segampang publish di wattpad. Buat aku yang masih make PC, rasanya kalau bisa publish di HP tuh sesuatu banget!

Ketiga, sebenarnya, review di wattpad lebih mudah loh. Serius! Aku juga bisa jadi lebih rajin bales review kalian satu-satu. Gak percaya? Cobain aja… hehe… Gak tahu caranya? Kenapa gak nanyain sama Mbah Google yang tahu segalanya aja? Hehehe…

Terakhir, aku sebel, habisan… tiap kali publish cerita, masa iya sih review kalian terus bertambah dan aku baru bisa baca tiga hari kemudian?

So, kalian mau nerima alasan aku atau pun nggak, itu kembali sama kalian. Walaupun sedih sih sebenernya karena pasti banyak banget yang pada akhirnya biarin gwaenchanha ini "lumutan" di catatan wattpad-ku T.T Tapi, aku tetep mau pindah. Maaf… gak apa-apa kalian mau biarin aku dan ff-ku berlalu aja, tohini bukan ff yang begitu bagus juga kan? Tapi, ada satu hal yang mau aku ingetin, kenapa kita tidak mencoba mengenal sesuatu yang baru untuk membuat kita semakin berkembang? Kita bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau mencoba.

Tenang aja… aku gak bakal ninggalin FFN kok. Sesekali aku bakal publish cerita juga. Lagian, ada banyak ff yang aku tunggu di ffn ini.

Sekali lagi, makasih yang masih setia sama ff-ku dan, maaf yang udah merasa dikecewain sama keputusanku ini. Maaf…

 **Time to replay your reviews**

 **Gyu1315 :** boleh. Aku tidak melarang siapa pun buat baca ceritaku. Sejak awal, aku nulis cerita memang karena suka nulis, bukan karena review. Jadi, keep calm. Aku juga belum tahu Kyu sakit apa, soalnya masih rahasia antra Kyu, dokter Han, dan Henry, kan? Dan, soal FF Henry di WP, gak bakalan discontinue, tapi aku gak janji bisa update cepet. Next chapter-nya aku publish di Wattpad (naesu13) yaa? Makasih udah Review.

 **MissBabyKyu :** Alasannya udah aku sebutin di atas. Maaf yaaa T.T

 **Jihyunelf :** Iyaa. Maaf yaa… makasih juga udah ngikutin gwaenchanha selama ini.

 **Sparkyubum** : Kenapa Donghae meninggal? Jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Sama, aku juga bingung sama penyakit Kibum. Kibumnya aja bingung, apalagi kita? Hehe… Wattpad juga gampang dan simple, kok. Sesuatu itu terasa mudah kalau kita tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya kan? Hehehe… Btw, makasih loh udah mau pake wattpad buat ff-ku. *terharu*

 **Siskasparkyu0 :** alasannya yang di atas tadi. Alamat wattpad-ku (naesu13). Makasih udah mau ngikutin ff-ku yaaa?

 **Readlight :** Iya, bbm-ku yan itu. Oke, entar aku kabar-kabari. Hehehe…

 **Awaelfkyu13** : Aku mah gak takut sama Kibum. Soalnya dia ganteng sih. Hihihi… rasanya malah pengen meluk dia. Lama-lama pasti pinter kok. Berselancarnya jangan lupa pake papan ski ya? Hehe.. Makasih udah mau ngikutin…

 **Ladyelf11 :** Ayolah… hapus aja salah satu aplikasinya *bisikansetan* hehe. Terus daftar deh… gampang kok, gak pake KTP dan uang DP. Hehehe…

 **Cinya** : Iya, aku mau pindahan. Hehehe… Jawabannya ada di chapter depan yaaa…

 **Dewiangel :** Aku juga sama bingungnya. Iya, maaf ya… aku bener-bener harus pindah ke Seoul nyusul Kyu. Maksudnya ke Wattpad biar publishnya lebih gampang. Hehhehe…

 **Kyuli 99** : Heeehh? Emg Kyu belum cukup menderita ya? Haduh! Kyu yang menderita itu yang kayak gimana sih? Hahhaha… Makasih bgt udah mau ngikutin…

 **Dewidossantoslite** : hehehe… jawabannya ada di chapter depan ya.. hehe… makasih udah follow juga.

 **S7M13** : Makasih.. ^^

 **KyuZet97** : alasannya yang di atas ya… hm, apus aja salah satunya. Hehehe… *bisikanevil*

 **Diahretno** : mungkin. Hehehe… Kyuhyun lebih peduli sama Kibum dan aku. #PLAK!

 **Fitri MY :** Hehehe.. iya, makasih udah baca dan kasih review. Lanjutannya aku publish di wattpad ya.

 **Pcyckh** : Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Sinta669 :** iya… so, ikutin terus ya…

 **Michhazz :** iyaaa.. hhe

 **Phn19 :** jawabannya ada di chapter depan ya… dicoba aja dulu ya?

 **Shin ririn1013** : jawabannya di chapter depan ya… maaf ya. Aku bener2 harus pindah. Aku punya wordpress juga, tapi aku terlanjur mau publish di wattpad. Maaf ya…

 **Melani. :** Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae, ne?

 **Lydiasimatupang2301** : Yaaaahhh kenapa? Kenapa gak mau nyoba dulu bikin wattpad?

 **Adlia :** iyaaa…

 **Riritary9 :** tapi kalau di wattpad aku lebih gampang balas review. Bikin aja lagi… gratis kok..

 **Kim taku :** aku juga bingung…

 **Atik1125** : jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya yaaa. Aku juga ikutan bingung. Hhe… oke. Makasih udah ngikutin…

 **Angel sparkyu** : sama aku juga. Hhe…

 **Aya :** bikin ajaaa… gratis kok.

 **Adiva :** annyeong… makasih yaaa. Oke, aku usahain update cepet.

 **Choding** : jangan sedih.. kita bertemu di wattpad ya?

 **Songkyurina** : di wattpad juga gak sesusah keliatannya kok. Hhe… alamatnya, naesu13.

 **UL** : hehehe.. makasih.

 **Lily :** tapi aku gak bisa publish di blog juga. Maaf ya? Kenapa gak bikin aja?

 **Guest** : Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya yaaa.. makasih sebelum dan sesudahnya.

 **Wonhaesung Love** : gomawooo…

 **Guest :** hhe… makasih..

 **Bungosh99 :** mianhae… aku udah putusin publish di wattpad. Maaf bgt.. T.T

 **Kyunoi :** Bayangin aja Henry masih 14th gimana. Dia pasti lucu-lucu gimanaaa gitu. Hhe…

 **Dheyashkyu :** hhe… ikutin terus yaaa?

 **Riena :** mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae..

 **Nae Axselia** : jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya yaaa.

 **Guest :** oke…

 **Sparkyunee13** : bikin yuukk… aku bantuin.

 **Entik hale** : Makasih banget yaaa sebelum dan sesudahnya. Aku usahain yang terbaik.

Fin

Yoosshh… selesai. Maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan balasan review-nya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf banget sama yang udah ngerasa dikecewain sama keputusanku yang terbilang egois ini. Tapi, demi cintaku pada Kyuhyun, aku tidak bermaksud buruk apa pun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Aku juga tidak benar-benar paham soal wattpad, tapi sekiranya aku bisa membantu kalian yang emang niat bikin akun wattpad. Kalian boleh kok tanya-tanya dikit… boleh invite pin-ku, tapi jangan suka BC yaaa?

 **5F46D828**

 **Gomawo and see you…**


End file.
